Arranged Love
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: America's Favorite First Daughter and Hollywood's bad boy have been forced to marry to save Shane's faltering image. But we all know you can only fall if someone is willing to catch you. Smitchie Arranged Marriage you won't wanna miss...
1. TRAILER

**Hehe, okay I wrote this during a movie in history soooo yeah. I was bored and I kinda wanted to try something new, so like yeah. Here ya go!**

**O and its Smitchie(; **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything except characters u don't recognize(:**

**TRAILER.**

_Breaking News:_

_Sorry to disappoint the female population that absolutely adores the boy band Connect 3 but the last available Gray is off the market. Yes that is right ladies, bad boy Shane Gray has officially been pulled off the market by America's favorite first daughter, Mitchie Torres. Torres was spotted sporting a humongous diamond ring on her left hand when the two were spotted at Portland Hills for dinner. When asked if she was engaged, Mitchie simply shot the paparazzi a smile before locking hands with Gray and entering the restaurant. A source says that the engagement is just a stunt to improve Gray's image but everyone knows that a picture speaks a thousand words. And the pictures of Hollywood's most beloved couple for the past few months have shown nothing but love. We are still waiting to hear from Shane and Mitchie's reps but we also wanna hear from you. So what do you think Hot Tunes viewers? Is the love between Smitchie real or are they only dating to improve Gray's image?_

I clicked off the TV. I, of course knew the answer to that. It took me a while to actually figure it out…and when I say a while I mean three months later at our wedding. Yes, I am the other, prettier half of Smitchie. I'm Mitchie Torres-Gray, wife of popstar Shane Gray (he may say he's a rockstar but if you've actually listened to his music, he's a popstar). And no we didn't just get married for publicity, even though that was the dominant reason in the beginning…

The life of the president's daughter consists of fancy parties, public events, secret service, and barely ever seeing your own parents. To say I was tired of living in the White House was an understatement. My life was a constant routine all perfectly planned and timed to the last second. I despised routines.

So since I was on a routine everyday, I was currently waiting to be called down for breakfast with my parents. They tried to have breakfast and dinner with me everyday but most of the time they failed miserably and I just ended up eating with my two Secret Service men. Yes, I have two men in black following me around at all times. Yay me.

"Michelle, breakfast!" John, one of my bodyguards called through my door. He was outside of my door at all times just in case something happened. With the amount of security we have around this place, I doubt anything ever would happen.

I brushed my dark brownish reddish hair into a ponytail before yanking my Ugg boots on and exiting my room. John instantly followed behind me, later joined by his twin Jacob. Ugh.

And surprise, my parents are actually at our extra long dinner table today. My heart swelled as I took my usual seat in between them at the heads of the table. I was an only child and the friends that I had grew tired of being checked from head to toe every time they wanted to hang out with me so I was glad my parents were actually here. I felt as if America got to see them more than I did.

"Morning Michelle," they chorused with genuine smiles as one of our many maids brought out breakfast. I smiled back as my dad set down his newspaper and exchanged a look with my mom. Uh oh, what'd I do this time?

"Michelle," my father started as I bit into my jelly covered toast. To everyone else he was intimidating but to me he was just my dad. I never really found myself even a little bit afraid of him but I guess it was just because I was a daddy's girl.

"We are having very special guests here for dinner tonight and we need you to be there," he said as I just nodded. Where else would I be?

"Am I allowed to ask who these special guests are?" I smirked as I jabbed my fork into my eggs and took a bite. Rosie, our chef, was the best cook ever!

"Are you a fan of the band Connect 3?" My mom asked as I snorted and sipped on my orange juice thoughtfully. I thought their music was stupid and had no real soul behind it. They had been here a few times for some charity benefits and I had been forced to talk to them but they had come off as…jerky. And I didn't get along well with jerks. And when I say "they" I mean their hair obsessed leader, Shane Gray.

"No not really, why?" I asked as they both sighed and I suddenly wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Well they are our guests. And we have big news tonight so please look your best," I self consciously looked down at my short pajam shorts and slightly faded t-shirt. Well if I wasn't going to be doing anything all day, what was the point of dressing up just for breakfast?

"Of course I will," I said as we finished breakfast in an awkward atmosphere. Are you awkward with your parents? Because you're not supposed to be.

I was not looking forward to this dinner. If anything, I really just wanted to curl up with some pickle juice covered popcorn **(mmmm, now im hungry)** and watch "Titanic" for the rest of the night. Since I was schooled by a private tutor at home, I had no pre set bedtime and could stay up as long as I wanted. School for me was only four hours and it wasn't even that bad.

Still, my parents insisted (more like my mom insisted) that I wear a very short yet subtle dress, what she described as perfect dinner attire. It was basically just a simple black bodycon dress that hugged my dominant curves and had a circular neck line that covered up my humongous boobies. There was a thin red belt that just added color to the dress and so I was wearing red tights with black stilettos to finish the look off. I wasn't gonna lie to myself; I looked like sex on legs.

"Michelle, our guests are here!" I probably wouldn't resent my parents so much if they would drop Michelle and just call me Mitchie. They were the only ones that even still dared to think of calling me by my government name.

I slowly made my way down the circular staricase, John and Jacob following me. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I reached the foyer and forced a smile at our guests. There were the obvious parents of Connect 3, a little curly headed boy, a strikingly beautiful raven haired girl, and of course, Connect 3 themselves; Jason, Nate and Shane.

I could feel Shane's eyes trailing along my body as my mom elbowed me, motioning me forward.

"Hi, I'm so glad you could join us for dinner today," I lied through my teeth with the smile that had won America over. I was the president's daughter; I could capture anyone's heart with a smile.

"Hello Mitchie, we're so honored to be here!" The father I assumed said as he shook my hand after he greeted my parents. I just continued to smile as an awkward silence graced upon us.

"Mitchie these are our children. This is Frankie," The mother, I asuumed gestured to the tiny curly headed boy who gave me a bright smile, "This is Sonny, our oldest," Sonny reached out to give me a hug as I awkwardly just let her, not knowing where to put my hands. She pulled back with a smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger,"she apologized as I giggled and she laughed along with me.

"And of course you know Jason, Nate and Shane," she finished off as I continued to smile at them. It was a wonder my face hadn't cracked yet.

"You're so pretty," Nate said as I blushed and ducked my head. Wait, didn't he have a girlfriend?

"Don't forget about Caitlyn Nate," Jason reprimanded him as he brought me into a bear hug. Jason I could deal with, he was just like a little kid.

"It's nice to see you again Shane," I started with a bit of venom in my voice as Shane just hummed in agreement. His cold gaze made me uncomfortable as I shifted my weight; why was I suddenly intimadated by him?

"Shall we eat?" My dad questioned as everyone nodded and our servers lead us to the dining room.

I trailed behind and I felt Shane's hands brush against the tips of my fingers, causing an electric current to shoot from my fingers all the way through my body. I pulled my hand away, afraid he'd touch me again and I'd feel the same thing. I mean…that didn't mean anything did it? Shane walked ahead as if nothing had happened and I sighed and blew my hair out of my face. This was going to be a LONG dinner.

**Hehe, u don't get to know what happens at the dinner till chapter one. So how did ya like it? Gimme some feedback. Next chapter of this and TWC should be up soon, idk what to call this…hmm, ill think of something. LOVE YA, BYE(: **

**One hour later…**

** I FIGURED OUT THE NAME! ARRANGED LOVE! HOW IS THAT? I COULD ALWAYS CHANGE IT. OKAY, BYE(: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got some amazing feedback on this story so I am rewarding you guys with another chapter! But mostly because I have writer's block for TWC so if u have any ideas for that, review on that story and shall take it and run with them! You guys are so amazing, waking me up with your story alerts and everything! Hope ya enjoy(: PS, Sonny isnt gonna be that big of a character btw, she's just their sister and gives mitchie some advice in the future…enjoy(:**

_Arranged Love: Chapter 1_

There had to be some amazing reason as to why the hottest boy band at the moment was joining us for dinner. I mean, most girls would be fangirling and breathing down their necks but I was pretty calm, especially since I'd actually met them before and really wasn't their number one fan.

"I know you are wondering why we have decided to have dinner together," my dad started, using the same tone he did when he was about to make some long important speech. Eck.

"Dad, just get to the point," I urged as there was a wave of chuckles around the table as I just sat there, murderously stabbing my filet mignon with my fork.

My mom shot me a stern look which I proudly returned before President Torres spoke again.

"Well we have big news," he began again as I rolled my eyes, thinking of what their big news could be. Were they renewing their vows? Was mom pregnant? Was he finally quitting after this term so that we can go back to being a normal family? Or was he for sure entering the election?

"This news affects everyone at this table," dad said as I looked around the table at the people surrounding me. What could Connect 3 & Company possibly have to do with my family and me?

"Lately the boys have been receiving some bad publicity on account of Shane," I smirked at what the Gray's mom said. I had saw on Hot Tunes how he had almost run over the paparazzi, dumped water all over his director, and stormed off the set of his new music video in all one night. There publicity had been nothing but bad for the past three months.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked as mom cleared her throat and answered the question for me.

"Denise was talking, sweetheart," she corrected, which wasn't really the answer.

Denis continued, "With your father reentering the election we figured this could benefit him also. I mean, America's favorite first daughter dates bad boy Shane Gray? The press will have a field day and the nation's attention would be diverted to our familes," Denise explained as I almost choked on my Shirley Temple. DATING SHANE GRAY? I WOULD RATHER DIE IN A TOXIC PIT FULL OF SHARKS AND GET MY EYES CLAWED OUT IN THE PROCESS THAN DATE HIM. Okay, maybe I wouldn't but you get my drift!

"You want me to date your son to improve his image?" I asked incredously, eyeing Shane as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well yes date for two weeks claiming to have been in a private relationship, then announce your engagement and have a wedding three months later," the Gray's father said as my eyes widened and prickly black spots speckled my vision. ENGAGED? MARRIED? TO SHANE GRAY?

"I'm 17 years old and you want me to get married to a jerk like your son? You really expect me to give up my life for the sake of your son's image? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I won't do it!" I screamed at the elder Grays before turning to my parents. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU AGREE TO THIS? YOU CAN'T PLAN OUT MY LIFE FOREVER! I REFUSE TO GET MARRIED TO SOME ARROGANT, COCKY, HAIR OBSESSED QUEER!" I screamed, not caring that I sounded like a total spoiled brat. How could they just expect me to marry someone I had barely exchanged two words with in the period of a year?

"Well I don't want to get married to some bitchy daddy's girl that judges people without actually knowing them," I heard Shane mutter as I whipped my head around and shot him a look that could kill.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," I sneered as I heard a collection of awkward noises around the table. This wasn't going to work and I wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"Michelle, please just hear us out. We always here you talking about how you hate it here and wish you had some freedom. We know you love to sing. This could be your chance to venture out into the world and let them see your talent. Instead of just floating in an island of hope and a sea of sameness you could go to La La Land and fufill your dreams," President Torres (since I'm mad at him, I refuse to call him Dad) said and I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. I had heard those words before…OMJB, HE DIDN'T!

"You read my diary?" I spat as his eyes widened in fear, realizing he had been caught. "GOD, I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN THIS STUPID HOUSE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WANTING TO FRIKING RUN THE STUPID COUNTRY, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE HERE. I REFUSE TO GET MARRIED TO THAT SCUMBAG AND I REFUSE FOR YOU TO CONTROL MY LIFE ANY LONGER. I AM DONE WITH THIS!" I threw my napkin down onto the table before sprinting out of the formal dining room and up the stairs to my room. Once there, I locked the door before crashing onto my bed and hugging myself. I willed myself not to cry as I sat on my bed, completely alone in my own thoughts. I didn't want to get married. I wanted to at least attempt to enjoy what was left of my teenage years and then go off to Juliard to pursue my singing career. I had plans for my life and it was bad enough that this stupid president crap had gotten in the way of that, but getting married to some pretty boy would just ruin it completely. I felt so hopeless, so lonely, so frustrated.

I heard a soft knock at the door and sobbed as I realized that I had absolutely no one to talk to. There was no one to comfort me; no one that I could rant to until I felt better.

"Mitchie," I rough voice said as I stood and unlocked my door before collasping back on my bed. I felt the person enter my room and the bed dipped down from the weight. I looked over and noticed Shane there with his hands in his lap, looking solemn. The taste of peanut butter filled my mouth like it did when I felt guilty about something and the pit of my stomach sickly twisted. I shouldn't have called Shane those things.

"I'm sorry for calling you bitchy and all that other crap. And I'm sorry for having such a bad image that my parents are forcing us to get married. But you don't know me so you can't judge," he snapped coldly as I rolled my eyes and scooted up to my pillows.

"Wow, the Shane Gray is apologizing. Someone get this on camera!" I weakly joked as he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had really light hazel eyes that flickered with specks of green and blue and gold. His eyes were so pretty, kind of hypnotizing too.

"Mitchie, this is usually the part where you apologize to me," he hinted as I giggled. Woah, I never giggled.

"I'm sorry for calling you a queer and everything else. And I'm sorry for exploding like that and judging you," I apologized, looking at the middle of his forehead so I wouldn't get lost in his eyes again.

"What do you think about us getting married?" he asked as I just huffed and pushed my bangs out of my face. I tried to remember the reason I had gotten bangs across my forehead in the first place but…I just couldn't.

"I think it is utter and complete shit. Its fuckery! I'm only like 17 and no offense to you or anything but I do not wanna move across the country to be your arm candy so people can stop thinking that you are a total fucking asshole!" I exclaimed as his eyes widened at my language. I never really spoke like that but I was angry and it just bubbled out.

"I didn't know the president's daughter had such colorful language," Shane joked as I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest. There were a lot of things that people don't know about me.

"No offense again but why can't I marry Nate or something? You're four years older than me and that's creepy on a scale," I asked as Shane ran his hadns through his moppy black hair. It was so shiny and looked as if he had straightened it. I wonder how his hair looked curly…

"Nate has a girlfriend and it would be suspicious if he just broke it off with her and married you. Jason is married and Frankie is a minor so that leaves me," Shane explained as I sank into my pillows and snatched off my heels, rubbing my aching feet.

"So, there's no way to get out of this marriage? I mean, aren't arranged marriages illegal?" I asked, even though I should know the answer. I lived in the friking place where laws are made!

"You're the president's daughter, you tell me," he replied as I giggled again and stretched out my feet.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Michelle Torres but the only ones who call me that are my parents so just call me Mitchie. And I also like unicorns and anything that sparkles," I introduced, stretching out my hand for him to shake.

He shot me a charming smile before grabbing my hand and giving it a firm shakes, sending electric waves all through my body. THAT FEELING HAS TO STOP!

"I'm Shane Gray and I like to live on the edge by fighting dragons and eating microwave pizza," Shane explained as I let out a loud laugh before I realized he hadn't let go of my hand. And I was kinda happy about that.

"We probably should get back," I suggested, fighting back a yawn.

Shane shook his head before pulling the covers out from under me and gesturing for me to get underneath him. Did he really expect me to…

"You look tired. I'll explain everything to them while you sleep. It'll be fine, they'll probably arrange another meeting soon. I'll see you later Mitchie," Shane said as I climbed under the covers despite me still being fully clothed and he pulled the covers up to my chin. My name sounded so right rolling off the tip of his tongue that it sent butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before shutting off my main light and exiting my room, leaving me to wait to be succumbed into my mindless dreams. My cheek tingled as I rolled on my back and stared up at the ceiling. So Shane Gray had a soft side…I liked him better that way.

**I suck at ending things, hehe. How was it? You already read so review(: thanks so much for your positive and encouraging reviews. This story would be nonexistent without you guys*: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tjkelfidhforefghufibngo. Yes that is jibberish for you guys rock! :D other than the fact that my phone played my obnoxious ringtone everytime I got an email from you guys (BOUNCE BY JB AND DEMI) and woke me up, I WAS SO HAPPY! And now I am updating since we have no school. I will try to get TWC up again because I feel as if I have abandoned that story. BUT WARNING: I HAVE MIDTERMS AND CORNELL NOTES AND RESEARCH PROJECTS THIS WEEK SO YEAH… enjoy(:**

**4 days later…hehe, hi guys! Sorry but cheerleading caught up to me and I had a serious withdraw of sleep so yeah also my new unhealthy addiction to temple run…and I am working on TWC directly after this…and I still have midterms tomorrow so yeah. I just got back from cheer and I should be soaking my bones but I need to update! So enjoy(:**

**The next day… sorry I got distracted.**

_Arranged Love_

You know that feeing when you wake up and you remember something but you can't tell if it was real or just a dream? Well, that was how I felt about last night because the next day when I saw Shane at that stupid meeting, he was a completely different person.

"Hey Shane," I greeted with a genuine smile, brushing my hair off of my shoulder before receiving a cold look from him. I recoiled; had I done something wrong?

"Get away from me," he spat as I took a step back and looked him over. He looked the same as he did last night except for different clothes but why was he acting so…cold?

"What is your problem?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with his obvious bipolar issue. How is it that a person is completely fine one day and then snapping at you the next?

"Right now it's you. You're such a baby, get the hell out of my presence," Shane sneered as my eyes widened in fear. I wanted the Shane that I had last night, not the jerk that the rest of the world knew.

"Shane, you were perfectly fine last night. What happened?" I made a move to touch his arm but he grabbed my wrist and swung it back to my side. Okay, that hurt a little bit.

"Did I stutter? Get away from me Michelle," he pronounced as the meeting was called to order. I backed away from him before taking a seat at the far end of the table, as far away from him as I could manage. Today it was just my parents, his parents, him, some business people I didn't recognize and me. And the tension was so thick it could be sliced with a butter knife.

"Today we will be covering the guidelines of the marriage between Michelle and Shane. Are we ready to begin?" a business woman with the tightest ponytail I had ever seen started as I rested my elbows on the table and huffed out a sigh.

"Okay so we will go over what is expected of the two as a married couple. Not only will the couple be obliged to attend Shane's events and anything pertaining to Shane, they will also have to attend the events of Mitchie's father and anything pertaining to her family. They are expected to act as a couple in the public eye and move in together as not to raise suspicions," my eyes widened as the woman stopped. Did they really expect me to move in with Shane? I mean, Kris Humphries and Kim Kardashian didn't move in with eachother until they were married…I think. And did they actually expect me to go to all of the Connect 3 events, including concerts? What was I supposed to do while they were running around sweating screaming to a crowd of tweenie girls?

"I have to move in with him? Won't it look even more suspicious if a 17 year old, nonetheless the president's daughter, moves in with a 21 year old popstar?" I interrogated as a murmur filled the room. They knew I was right.

"Rockstar," Shane corrected as I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. God, if this is what he acts like on a regular basis I do not even want to be within walking distance of him.

"It won't look right if an engaged couple isn't living together. Speaking of engaged the two of you will date for exactly two weeks before announcing your engagement. The press will of course say it is rushed and the excuse is that you two have been privately dating for six months and are ready to tie the knot. The engagement will be announce in exactly two weeks, the day after Michelle's 18th birthday. Any questions?" the woman explained as I tried to take it all in. This was so much to ask of a 17 year old. How the hell did they expect me to marry some cranky popstar that had random mood changes and didn't even know his genre of music?

"I can't do this," I whispered, not really expecting anyone to hear me.

"Do what sweetheart?" my silent up until now mother asked me as I growled and frustration and turned towards her.

"Get married to someone I barely know. How could you guys agree to this without my consent? I wouldn't be so upset if you had even thought to ask me first," I said truthfully, rubbing my palms on the cool surface of the table. I swallowed back my tears and roughly ran my hand through my hair, increasing my headache. My parents had said that me moving with Shane to California and breaking free from the white house would give me more freedom but I honestly felt as if it were being snatched away. I would have to play the good little wife in front of the cameras and then drown in my own sorrow behind the scenes?

"Michelle," I felt as if my own name was being so overused.

"Just leave it alone. Its obvious your mind is already made up," I spat before turning back to the front and resting back in my chair.

I didn't even bother to talk to my parents on the long ride back to the white house. The plan was apparently effective immediately and sadly I would be moving in with Shane in the next three days. Apparently my parents had the nerve to have Cassie, another one of our housekeepers, start boxing up my stuff and packing my clothes so that the proecess could be made easier. And as soon as I get to LA I have to attend some charity auction with Shane in a fancy dress. Hollywood was like the glamorous yet trashier version of politics. Everyone is secretly against eachother and money is EVERYTHING and it's all about appearances. Everyone acted like I needed a briefing on how to act in Hollywood but I already knew what to do. Puff out my chest, hold my head high, and pretend I'm better than the bitch standing next to me. You can learn a lot from Paris Hilton.

**Three Days Later…**

Okay, so I must admit that flying all alone to LA was kinda fun. I was on the Connect 3 private jet with people waiting on my hand and foot and not having to worry about other passengers. Mom and Dad barely ever let me fly with them in their private jet unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Ms. Torres, we are landing," I felt the plane dip as I sighed and slipped my sunglasses onto my face. Somone had purposely tipped off the paparazzi about my arrival in LA (all apart of the plan) and Shane was supposed to be picking me up from LAX. Of course, I wasn't really counting on him for that.

I grabbed my luggage as they announced our arrival and did all those procedures so I could get off of the plane. I had dragged along a giant designer trunk along with a fashionable tote bag as the rest of my stuff was already shipped off to Shane's playboy mansion. As soon as I stepped off of the plane I saw Shane leaning against the side of a sleek black Escalade sporting a pair of Ray Bans and his trademark skinny jeans. My eyes widened as I took in his sculpted figure, his toned abs sticking out against his white v-neck. Now I knew what E! News was talking about when they named him the hottest stud in Hollywood at the moment.

My own designer sunglasses protected me from the annoying flash of the paparazzis' cameras. They were so persistent even though I was only walking a few feet to get to my destination. What was so fascinating about that?

"Wow you're actually here," I muttered as I stepped up to him and shifted my weight. He flashed me his signature, cocky, "I'm better than you" smirk before leaning in and surprisingly pressing his lips against my cheek. My breath caught in my throat as he chuckled in my ear before pulling back and signaling for my luggage to be taken to the back of the car. Woah, where did that bodyguard come from?

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked as my mouth went agape. He was the same one that had given me the cold shoulder at that meeting a few days ago and now he wants to be nice? What is his problem?

"Do you have a personality disorder or something? A few days ago you were telling me to get the hell away from you and now you want to be all sweet and helpful?" I questioned as he opened my car door. All the while, the paparazzi persistently through questions at us, as they already knew who I was.

"Shane why are you with the president's daughter? Mitchie is it true you and Shane are dating? Has Shane forced you to date him? How does your father feel about this?"

Shane shot them a wink before helping me climb into the car and climbing in behind me, signaling the driver to go as he pulled out his iPhone.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" I snapped as he looked up from his game and gave me a smile.

"Mitchie, you should try to take a nap. It's a long ride to my estate," he said as I rolled my eyes and pulled out my own phone, sending a quick text to my mom to let her know I had made it there safely. Yeah, even thouugh I was upset with them, they were still my parents.

"Don't tell me what I should do. Is this how its gonna be now that I have to see you everyday? You're nice to me one day and the next you hate me?" I questioned as he locked his phone and snatched off his Ray Bans.

Shane gave me a smile, a real breath taking smile, as he moved closer to me in the backseat. I uneasily shifted but he grabbed both of my wrists to keep me still. My skin burned at his touch and I almost died when he leaned in closer to me, his sweet breath pouring over my face as he talked.

"You don't really believe I have a personality disorder; do ya Mitch?" Shane asked, cocking his head to the side as I gulped. WHAT IS AIR?

"Well no, no, I mean…don't tell me what I do and don't believe," my voice wavered in odd places as he chuckled again and leaned even closer, if possible.

His arm wrapped around my waist as I tugged a string of hair behind my ear, looking into his hazel eyes…his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Then I guess we don't have a problem," he said as I blinked, confused. What he just said made absolutely no sense! No screw that, Shane Gray made absolutely no sense.

**The reason its so short is because im updating TWC. So yeah. Bye(:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys. Im sick. Like I can barely move, cant get out of bed sick. I cant even play temple run. I can barely type. And omgee there is so much drama on twitter right now. So apparently demi went partying with wilmer and took these really…revealing pictures in a bra and everyone said she was intoxicated and people are calling her a slut and a hoe for partying in a bra. I don't support the fact that she was partying in a bra but I havent been calling her those names. So yeah, there's this giant fight between lovatics and people calling other lovatics fake and blah blah blah. Now shes on a twitter break and her annoying friend hanna beth or whatever is tweeting all this random and annoying crap when this is a situation between lovatics and demi. How do u guys feel about this situation? So yeah, thanks for all of your reviews(: hope ya enjoy!**

_Arranged Love_

_Breaking News: Mitchie Torres, the president's daughter, was recently spotted exiting the Connect 3 private jet and reportedly left the airport with the middle Gray brother, Shane. Gray apparently greeted Torres with a kiss on the cheek, helped her into the car, and the two seemed close the whole time. Could this be the start of a brand new romance? _

I laughed without humor at the report. Those people that were forcing us to get married in the first place were probably masturbating with joy right now. Mission accompolished, everyone is on board with Smitchie.

"Mitchie, are you ready yet?" Shane asked, still being uncharacterstically nice to me. Earlier, he had driven me to the salon to get my hair done and had waited the whole two hours until I was finished. Then he had willingly let me get McDonalds even though he complained it would ruin his figure. He even went shopping with me and paid for everything…shoes and all. Either he was getting paid to be so nice or there was a whole different side to Shane Gray.

"I need help zipping up my dress," I said, holding the back of my dress up to prevent it from falling. One of Shane's personal shoppers had picked out this stunning red and black tube dress that hugged my curves and went amazingly with my newly died black hair (**I love demi's red hair but I loved her black hair even more). **

"Um," Shane awkwardly stepped into the room and replaced my hands with his, bringing the zipper up my back, his fingers slightly trailing up my spine giving me chills. I let my hair loose and turned to thank him.

"Thanks," I said shyly, looking up at his eyes. He was so tall, even with my ankle twisting stilettos on.

"No problem," he flashed me a smile, a real genuine smile that made my insides melt as I returned the gesture.

"We should get going," I suggested and he placed a hand on my lower back, leading me out the door and down the stairs.

Shane's house was absolutely beautiful. You would expect pictures of half naked women and a private liquor cellar or something but his house was warm and inviting. Everything was so color coordinated and so clean, it surprised me that a male popstar lived here.

Before I knew it we were sliding into the limo and driving towards the gala. It was a charity auction where celebrities bought overexpensive things and the money gained would be donated to charity. I don't understand why we had to attend this but apparently it was good publicity.

"Okay when we hit the carpet just stay close by me. Don't confirm us as a couple yet and if people ask why you're there, then just say you're representing your father and decided to come with me. Okay?" Shane explained, loosening his red tie. I rolled my eyes; of course we were color coordinated.

"I get it Shane. No worries, I won't embarrass you," I said with a bit of venom in my voice, scooting away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mitchie," he sighed, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him again. I was tired of him making moves on me and making me swoon and then getting all mad at me the next day. I was tired of his mood swings.

"Shane let go," I attempted to push his hands away but he surprised me by lightly connecting his lips with mine. At first, I was too shocked to even react but I found myself willingly kissing him back, tossing my clutch aside as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I arched my back so my body was as close to his as possible as we pulled apart for air, only to hungrily attack eachothers' lips again. If you had told me that I was going to be making out with Shane Gray in the back of a limo a month ago, I would've either slapped you or laughed in your face. But now, it wasn't so hard to believe. Shane was attractive. He had hazel eyes and hair that you could easily run your fingers through and despite his shifting personality; I can understand why the female population of the world was so obsessed with him. He was experienced. He knew just what to do to send your hormones raging, just where to touch to cause butterflies to flutter in your stomach, just what to say to make you swoon. He was a charmer and I was unmistakenly charmed.

"Mr. Gray, we have arrived," we pulled apart at the words, lips swollen red and hair slightly messed up. I ran my hands through mine and took a deep breath, avoiding contact. Besides our heavy breathing, the air was awkward and silent and neither of us knew what to say.

"I'll get out first," Shane said as the limo door swung open and I nodded. Shane took a step out of the limo and the crowd roared as they caught sight of him. I could feel the anticipation in the air as he turned and reached for my hand. Everyone was probably wondering who he was reaching for and I shattered the mystery by taking his hand and stepping out with him, the screams practically deafening me and the flashes practically blinding me.

Shane moved his hand from my now sweaty one to my waist, our bodies colliding as I tried to control myself. We moved onto the red carpet (I had no idea why there was a red carpet at an auction) all smiles as Shane whispered things in my ear, making me giggle.

He led me over to an interviewer and I put on my best smile, slightly leaning into him. It was all about appearances after all.

"Hi I am Kristen Wallace for Hot Tunes TV and I am here with Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres, the newly rumoured couple of Hollywood. Shane and Mitchie, would you care to comment on the rumor?" A microphone was shoved in our faces and I looked over at Shane who just smirked and tightened his grip.

"Our parents just met and we ran into eachother but we're just really enjoying eachother's company at the moment," Shane said as the woman pouted but smiled again.

"And Mitchie may I ask about your sudden appearance in Los Angelos?" Kristen asked as I smiled and brushed my curls away.

"I'm actually here for my dad to represent him for the charity auction and I just really wanted to give back and just be good to the people of our nation. He would love to be here but he sent me with his wallet instead," I explained, not even choking on my lies like I normally do.

"How has La La Land treated you so far?" Kristen questioned as I giggled and looked at Shane with a sparkle in my eye.

"It has treated me very well," I smiled back at Kristen and winked at the camera. Indeed it had.

**I really meant for the chapter to be longer than this but I kinda snuck my laptop because my dad thinks that I've been "talking" to boys or whatever. Hes so overprotective. Its just cuz I was sitting in front of my webcam laughing with my cheer shorts on. I WAS SKYPING MY BEST FRIEND! But whatever, next chapter shall be up tonight or this morning…**


	5. Chapter 4

**So. There was a lot of drama on twitter yesterday. Seventeen magazine tried to trick lovatics into thinking that demi was actually doing a twitterview by making fake accounts and having someone that wasn't demi answer questions that had very obvious answers. Of course everyone went cray which sparked rumors that demi went back to treatment which I do not believe and today is the actual anniversary of when Demi got out of treatment last year. So, yeah. And those jelenators are going cray just because paris jackson and justin met and hugged. But paris is 13 so I don't see a threat there…but whatever. Still waiting for the real demi to tweet though.**

_Arranged Love_

Mitchie Torres had imagined her first Hollywood event as star studded and glamorous and as entertaining as it was on TV. But actually, it was boring and dull and she could've sworn she saw Angelina Jolie over in the corner but she wasn't so sure. She was practically falling asleep in the assorment of fancy fruit that some waiter had placed in front of her and Shane and it didn't seem as if the event was gonna end anytime soon.

"Mitchie, I called the limo. You should go home; you're falling asleep in the mangos," Shane chuckled as Mitchie dryly laughed and resisted the urge to rub at her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"Shane its fine. Plus, if I leave how are you supposed to get home?" Mitchie asked as Shane grabbed her hand and helped her stand up, leading her out into the foyer.

"Mitchie, the driver will come back. Go home, take a nice hot bath, and go to sleep. I'm pretty sure you're still jet lagged from your flight," Shane suggested as Mitchie hmmed at the thought as Shane carressed her face in his hands.

"Are you sure its okay to just leave? I mean, won't that look bad?" Mitchie asked as Shane led her out the door and opened the limo door for her. Mitchie sighed as Shane helped her in before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maybe he really did care.

**Mitchie POV**

Okay, so the whole Hollywood event thing was a total bust. After the limo dropped me off at the house, I went straight to sleep after removing all of the necessary items and pretty much slept my day away. That was until I was awakened by a large screech and a banging of pots from downstairs. And if you were ever a teenager, you know how frustrating it is to be woken up from your peaceful sleep.

"SHANE!" I screamed as soon as I entered his kitchen. My eyes widened as I saw his arms snaked around the petite waist of some toothpick blonde as he pushed her against the counter and attacked her lips.

Shane pulled away and turned to glare at me as I uncomfortably cowered at his stare. So a day after he kisses me he just decides to get some new booty call? Are you serious?

"What do you want?" Shane growled as the blonde ran her slender fingers up and down his arm and he held onto her waist tighter.

"What…what's with…all the noise?" I stuttered, trying not to choke on my own tears. Shane was just a bastard pop star that toyed with girls emotions. Maybe the only spark that I'd felt was him accidently shocking me or something churning in my stomach.

"Baby who's this?" the blonde whined as I rolled my eyes. She had a really annoying voice and didn't pull off sexy very well.

"Just one of the maids I let stay here," Shane explained, smirking at me all the while. I wanted to punch him. I can't believe he would tell that skank that I worked for him.

"Actually blondie I need to talk to Shane alone," when she didn't budge I lowered my voice, "leave. Now."

Blondie skimpered away after quickly pecking Shane's cheeks as I folded my arms and stepped dangerously close to him, trying to ignore all of the tension in the small space between us.

"Mitchie what the hell do you want?" Shane hissed, roughly grabbing my forearm. I snatched my arm back, scowling at him. I was so tired of his switching personalities crap.

"How dare you tell that whore that I'm a maid? I am the president's daughter and if you haven't noticed, you're not doing me much of a favor. I am helping you with your image. You aren't doing a thing for me. And you can not deny the fact that I can go whine to my daddy at any moment to get me out of this deal and the whole world can go back to thinking that you're a heartless manwhore. So I suggest that you stop treating me like crap and clean up your act because I am sick of your attitude!" I snapped as Shane's eyes widened. He knew I was right. Even though my parents hadn't listened to me before, I'm sure if they saw the way Shane treated me then the deal would be off. And Shane knew it. "Do you understand me?" I growled.

Shane stood there, eyes wide and lips pursed as I stood my ground defiantly, not willing to back down. I wasn't afraid of him. He didn't intimidate me. I should be afraid of a lot of people in my life but I'm just not.

"I asked you a question. I said, do you understand me?" I sneered as Shane just rolled his eyes and pushed me back a little bit, causing me to stumble over my own feet, landing on the ground.

"I understand you perfectly Bitchie," Shane said before promptly leaving the kitchen and leaving me on the floor in shock. He did not just do that.

I can't deal with popstars. I can't deal with Shane and his everchanging emotions. I just can't deal anymore. And worse of all I had to endure some stupid concert at the Staples Center tonight for three hours. Three full hours of little screaming fangirls, sweaty popstars, and stupid music. I was told that someone was making arrangements for school for me which utterly surprised me because I couldn't even remember the last time I had been to a real school. And how would everybody react to finding out that I, the president's daughter, was getting married to a manwhore popstar? I didn't want to be followed and used by anyone which was I had gotten a private tutor the minute my dad had been elected into office. It just made more sense.

So currently I was in the kitchen attempting to make myself something to eat. It wasn't easy because Shane ate like a friking health nut. I couldn't even find any normal food anywhere! It was moments like these that I wished that I actually had my own car.

I growled as another person entered the kitchen that wasn't Shane. What was that blondie from earlier still doing here?

"May I help you?" I asked as she rummaged through the cabinents on her tippy toes, her blonde locks flowing freely over her shoulders.

"You're that maid from earlier right? Well Shane and I are starving and we want food so you can make us something, right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Actually I'm not a maid. I'm Shane's girlfriend," I said freely…easily. "Who are you?"

Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down and dropped to her feet. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at me. "Shane doesn't have a girlfriend," she said as I laughed without humor and began to walk past her.

"Really because we've been dating for about six months," I teased, walking out of the kitchen. Technically, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but if it got her out of the house, I was fine with it. Plus, Shane would probably bribe her into keeping her big fat mouth shut.

"Shane, this is your concert! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled up the stairs, yanking my headphones out of my ears as I waited for his response.

"Shut up Bitchie, I'm coming!" Shane yelled back as I recoiled and rolled my eyes. I hated that stupid name.

I strutted out of his house, slamming the door behind me as I slid into the back of his Escalade. I don't know why Shane can't drive himself around but whatever.

Ten minutes later, a pissed off Shane entered the car, slamming the door as soon as he was in. He instructed the driver to drive and turned to glare at me.

"Why the hell did you tell Tess that we were dating?" Shane questioned, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Oh is Tess her name? It suits her," I said, entirely avoiding his question.

"This is not the time for games Mitchie," he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him.

"Oh sweetie," I said with a smirk, "we are dating remember. We have been for six months".

"Why would you do that?" Shane growled as I snatched my wrist back and returned his intensifying stare.

"Why are you so bipolar?" I asked as Shane sat back and rolled his eyes. "Why do you have a wall up? Why are you such a jerk sometimes? Why did you kiss me if you had Tess?" I interrogated, throwing out every question that had been on my mind for the past 24 hours.

"That kiss meant nothing. I was just caught up in the moment. Why would I ever want to kiss some little baby? You're just a child, you fall for things easier. Do you honestly think that I would take any interest in you if we weren't forced to be together?" Shane replied as I sat back and pushed my sunglasses over my face.

So that was it. Shane just took advantage of me because I'm younger than him? He doesn't even really care about me. I should've never let my feelings get in the way of anything. Our marriage wasn't anything more than a stupid lopsided business deal. That's all it would ever be. He thought of me as a gullible baby and even proved that I was. Anything that I ever even thought that he felt for me was a lie. He didn't feel anything. And from now on, neither do I.

"Go to hell Shane," I hissed before putting my headphones back and turning my music up full volume. He could honestly go to hell for all I cared…not that I actually did.

**Sorry this took so long. I get writers block too easy! ^.^ sooo, review please? Hope you have a good day! Thanks for all the love(:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hehe, your reviews crack me up(: so heres another chapter!**

_Arranged Love_

Once we finally arrived at the concert venue, Shane immediately hopped out of the car as I fought back my tears. I collected my emotions and pushed them aside locking them in the back of my mind before smoothly getting out of the car and following his posse to the door. There was paparazzi outside of the gates, desperately trying to get Shane's picture so I quickly rushed to his side, interlocking our fingers and snuggling up to his side. It felt good…I felt oddly protected. But I pushed those feelings aside, this was simply business.

"Shane, do you care to comment on those pictures of you leaving the auction with Tess yesterday? Are you guys really dating? Mitchie is Shane cheating on you with TJ Tyler's daughter?" the paparazzi screamed as the door was held open for us. As soon as we were out of the camera's sight I released Shane's hand and trailed behind him a bit. We were led down a long hall way as I stuffed my hands into the back pockets of my comfy jeans and silently followed behind them.

"Okay Shane, sound check in an hour. Don't be late again," a big buff guy ordered, eyeing me as I flashed a smile and followed Shane to what I assumed was his dressing room.

"Can I have some privacy?" Shane snapped just as I was about to collaspe on his couch to catch up on some sleep.

"No one is paying attention to you Popstar," I said, mindlessly scrolling through the apps on my phone.

"I'm a rockstar," Shane corrected cockily as I snorted and headed towards the door.

"Not according to iTunes," as soon as I was out of the room I was hit in the legs by a tiny force and I looked down, noticing a giggling girl holding onto my leg.

"Um hello. Who are you?" I asked as she squealed and hid behind me, peering out to look up at me.

"I'm Sophie," she whispered with a toothy grin, causing me to smile as well.

"Well Sophie, can I ask who you're hiding from?" I questioned, bending down to her level as she buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around me.

"Nanny! She's gonna tell Momma that I ran away from her!" Sophie exclaimed as I lifted her off the ground and began to walk in the opposite direction.

I giggled at her as she continued to hide in my arms. I went out onto the stage area, hoping to find a frantic mother or…nanny. I spotted Sonny, Shane's older sister, yelling at a younger looking woman and Sophie squirmed in my arms. I assumed that Sonny was yelling at Sophie's nanny.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed, walking towards her as Sophie growled into my neck. I laughed and walked up to her, setting Sophie on the ground.

"Sophie, where'd you go?" Sonny asked, wrapping her arms around the younger child and bringing her close.

"Nanny wouldn't let me go explore. Momma, I wanna go home! This is no fun!" Sophie complained as Sonny sighed and muttered something about her dad being busy. I cleared my throat and Sonny looked up at me, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Hey Mitchie. Thanks for catching my daughter for me," Sonny thanked as my jaw went ajar. Daughter? Sonny was married?

"Sophie is yours?" My eyes bugged out of my head as I looked down at the little dark haired, blue eyed girl in front of me. Okay, she had Sonny's hair and nose and smile but Sonny didn't have blue eyes…

"Yeah…do you not read the tabloids? Chad Dylan Cooper and I are married. We had Sophie about three years ago," Sonny explained as I tried to remember hearing about this on Hot Tunes. She couldn't really blame me for not knowing; I kind of tuned out anything that had to do with Connect 3 and company.

"Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls?" I asked as she nodded and Sophie smiled at the mention of her dad. Uh, you learn something new everyday.

"MITCHIE!" I turned and noticed Nate and Jason running down the aisle to see me. I smiled and waved as I was brought into a bone crushing group hug. I heard someone inhale deeply and patted their backs, secretly rolling my eyes.

"Hey guys…you are kind of killing me here," I said as they both immediately let go. Nate blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Jason just smiled happily.

"It's been too long sis," Jason said as I chuckled and gently smacked his arm. It was so hard not to love Jason.

"Yeah…like a week!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed until there was a loud screech from the stage. I looked over Nate only to notice Shane bending down to pick up a microphone. He put it up to his mouth before harshly speaking.

"NATE, JASON, WE HAVE SOUND CHECK!" I didn't understand why he was yelling into a MICROPHONE. But then again, I didn't understand a lot of things about Shane.

Nate and Jason instantly rushed towards the stage and Sonny and the nanny took a seat as Sophie impatiently tugged at her mother's purse.

"I WANNA TALK TO DADDY! TAKE ME TO DADDY!" Sophie whined as Sonny just rolled her eyes and ignored her. Sophie let out a cry causing Sonny to growl and the nanny to try to calm Sophie down. I clucked my tongue as the boys tried to continue their sound check and Sophie just continued to wail. I may appear as loving towards children but I would never be able to have any of my own. It was just too much work.

"Sonny, give me Chad's number. I'll just take her backstage so she can talk to him," I offered as Sonny shot me a grateful smile and gave me the superstar's number. I took Sophie's hand and put the phone to my ear, leading her backstage as I waited for him to pick up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper here. Lemme hear you say HEY!" I looked at my phone weirdly before putting it back to my ear.

"Hi Chad this is Mitchie Torres. I'm with your daughter who is just dying to talk to you," I said as Chad chuckled and I handed the phone to Sophie. This was going to be the longest three hours of my life.

**Three Hours Later…**

I beat my high score in Temple Run four times in the time it took for the venue to fill up and the boys to finally take the stage. I honestly could see why they had sold out the concert; they had such energy while performing that even if you didn't like their music, you would enjoy their concert. There were girls of all ages and even a few guys in every seat of the venue that had on some kind of Connect 3 merchandise and half of them had posters pronouncing their love for the band. Shane would grab a fan's hand every once in a while, causing the whole venue to roar which gave me a headache.

But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I mean, I can't even deny the fact that Shane was a total god despite his jerky personality. He ran around the stage in a wife beater, having tossed his shirt out to the crowd hours ago. He was sweating and usually I'd find that totally disgusting but it was a major turn on. His black hair flopped around his head as he poured out his heart, rocking out to his music. He was so passionate about his music and just ugh…I felt so sexually frustrated!

I clapped from the sidelines as the concert ended and confetti shot out from the ceiling, causing everyone to squeal in excitement. Shane jogged off stage and I handed him a towel to wipe off his sweat. He may be a jerk towards me but I didn't have to be one towards him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, running the towel through his hair as I smiled and pushed him away.

"Yes but you can't touch this," I gestured to my body and wriggled my eyebrows at him, "you're a bit too sweaty for my liking".

He rolled his eyes and went to his dressing room as I lingered behind him. Oh shoot, I left my phone in there! Oh well, he was probably in the bathroom which meant I could quickly sneak in and snatch up my phone before he comes out. I strutted down the hallway, stuffing my hands in the pocket of my lightweight Northface, trying to remember where Shane's dressing room was.

I opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind me. I gasped as I took in Shane's sweaty BARE backside, catching his attention. He whirled around and my eyes widened at his toned abdomen and the V that led down to his pants…

"Mitchie?" Shane asked as I forced my eyes back up to his and ran my hands through my hair.

"I um, I uh, I f-forgot, my uh, p-phone," I stuttered, spotting my device on his dresser and quickly picking it up before promptly leaving the room again. I leaned against the door and tried to catch my breath. I was getting married to the most wanted guy, the sexiest guy, in all of Hollywood. No biggie.

So apparently there was this tradition where the crew threw an after party for the boys each time they sold out a concert. But since they sold out almost every concert they had, it meant that there was always an after party. And apparently, I was obligated to go.

Since everything had been so perfectly planned out, someone had brought along a dress and some shoes for me to change into. These people literally thought of everything…except for the fact that I was not in the mood to party.

I twisted and turned in front of Shane's dressing room mirror. I loved whoever was our personal stylist. I was wearing a delicate simple long sleeved black top tucked into a delicate lace skirt that ended just low enough to cover my butt with transparent black tights and the cutest heeled booties ever. The stylist thought it would be cute if I wore Shane's signature motorcycle jacket to top the whole outfit off and they were right. The oversized leather piece perfectly finished the outfit off. Plus Shane smelled really good. My hair was wavy and loose and my makeup was light yet daring. I looked perfect.

I slid in next to Shane, who had changed into a simple black v-neck with some dark wash skinnies, and was too concentrated on his phone to notice me. Typical.

"So how long is this party?" I asked, crossing one leg over the other, finally catching Shane's attention. His eyes trailed from my legs to my chest, from the left to the right, then back up.

"Is that my jacket?" Shane asked, gesturing towards his jacket with his thumb.

"Yeah it is. But how long are we gonna be there Shane? And who all is coming?" I asked again as Shane rolled his eyes and smirked at nothing in particular.

"That jacket suits you," he complimented, lifting my chin up with his finger. My breath got caught in my throat as the mental images of him shirtless passed through my mind. Omgee, Mitchie don't fall for it!

"Just answer my questions," I breathed out, clutching the seat for support.

"No worries babe. We won't be there long," Shane finally replied, his breath blowing over my ear causing a chill to run down my spine. Omgee Mitchie, stop letting your hormones take control!

When we arrived at the party, Shane helped me smoothly exit the car and instantly brought our bodies as close as possible. There were paparazzi leading all the way up to the entrance of the club, snapping pictures of us. I was used to their flashing cameras and stupid questions. I leaned into Shane with a smile, pecking him on the lips causing everyone to go wild. He took my hand and led me into the club as a smile tugged at my lips. Okay, now I was kind of in the mood to party.

**The party shall be next chapter! Which might be up tomorrow! Who knows, cuz I don't! (: since you already read, go on ahead and review! Love you guys :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I lied about the updating date but I injured myself…again. I'm more accident prone than bella from twilight. I sprained my wrist at cheer and now I have to wear wrist support and it hurts to type…BLEEEEEEHHHH! O and im also kinda grounded so that's why it took me so long to update…I got more story and favorite alerts and those cheered me up(: but your reviews cheer me up more(;**

_Arranged Love_

I didn't know it was possible to fit so many bodies in one confined space. The club was huge but you wouldn't be able to tell because of all the people inside of it. It was overpouring with people (mostly celebrities), some too drunk to remember how they got here and some on their way there. The loud music made the whole club vibrate, top floor and bottom floor as random bodies slammed against eachother and began to dance. It was hard not to get swept up in the dancing, sweating, and drinking under the everchanging strobelights but considering I am quite underage, I managed. It would help if Shane had half the mind to actually stay with me but I knew he wouldn't. But being the president's daughter and all, I hadn't really been exposed to this kind of stuff before, which reminded me that I have to call my parents later on.

I slumped even lower at the bar, spinning my pink straw in around my cup of Shirley Temple. When I had ordered it, the bartender had looked at me like I was crazy to be ordering a Shirley Temple at a bar but had made it nonetheless. At the moment, everyone was shuffling to Party Rock Anthem, which was annoying the crap out of me because I honestly couldn't stand this song. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, noticing Shane with his hand outstretched. I looked into his glazed over eyes…there was something off about him. I raised my eyebrow at him before he sighed and spoke.

"The paparazzi got in here, lets dance," Shane prompted as I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. He pulled me off of the bar stool just as a new song came on…Say Ahh by Trey Songz.

Shane pulled me against his chest as I began to rhythimically move to the beat of the music. I heard Shane chuckle as I huffed out a sigh and began to shake my hips a bit more.

"Why do you only seem to care when there are cameras around?" I asked, as the chorus began. Shane turned my body so I was against him and I instantly began to grind against him, smiling as I felt his hard on.

"That's not true, I always care. I just don't show it," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Why don't you show it?" I questioned as Shane ducked his head into my neck and his cool breath blew over my collarbone.

"I have trust issues," Shane said as I heard a scoff next to us and noticed Tess dancing with some random guy, glaring at Shane and me. I smirked before spinning back around and wrapping my arms around Shane's neck, standing on my tippy toes so we were eye to eye.

"You can trust me," I whispered, staring straight into his eyes as he wrapped his arms back around my waist, almost lifting me off the ground.

"Looks like we have competition," he said, diverting his eyes towards Tess who was trying but failing miserably to copy my moves. She looked like somewhere around a possessed chihuahau. I giggled before ducking my head.

"That's a joke," Shane surprised me by capturing my lips in a short yet passionate kiss, as I almost gagged. I knew there was something off about Shane. His breath tasted unmistakenly like alcohol, causing me to pull back and disconnect my arms. Shane may not be wasted but he was buzzed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, something flashing in his eyes. I was ready to go. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the club with me, towards the entrance. He whined and pulled back, staying where he was. I turned around and glared at him as he stared back at me, confused.

"You're buzzed. Lets go home, we actually have somewhere important to be in the morning," I said, even though I was pretty sure we had absolutely nowhere to go tomorrow.

"Where?" Shane asked, cocking his head to the side which made him look oddly…cute. Wait, stop Mitchie!

"I don't remember but we need to go. Please Shane, I have a headache," I jutted out my bottom lip and gave him my best puppy dog look as he sighed, finally surrendering. He grabbed my hand again and this time led me out of the club, only staggering just a little bit. I turned around to see if anyone had noticed us leaving only to catch Tess' eye. She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, shooting me a look as if to say, "game on". I just winked in return and allowed Shane to pull me out of the club, into the warm night air.

*Arranged Love*

Once we finally made it home, I changed into some sweats before going downstairs to make Shane some black coffee. I had watched enough movies and I didn't really wanna hear his complaints in the morning about his headache.

"Shane, wake up. Drink this," I set the mug down on his bedside table before trying to shake him awake. I felt his forehead and he was burning up! I hopped off his bed and scurried into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cold water before running back out and placing it back on his forehead.

He moaned as the coldness made contact with his skin and rolled over so he was fully lying on his back. He opened his eyes and I noticed they were bloodshot, scaring me. I wondered what was wrong.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked, settling next to wipe some of the sweat off his face.

"My head hurts alot," he winced in pain as he tried to sit up. He had seemed completely fine an hour ago while we were at the club. What happened between then and now?

"Did you drink or eat something that you don't usually consume?" I questioned, setting the towel back on his forehead and helping him take his soaked shirt off. I tried to keep my eyes on his as I moved the shirt to the ground and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Not that I can remember," he replied, lying back on his pillows. I kept the covers off of him and cautiously lay next to him. I heard his ragged breaths start to even out and eventually become gentle snores, which soothed me to sleep.

**Okay, I admit I had writers block so I had to scrape this together! Does it suck? I think it did…next chapter should be more interesting(;**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so stupid sometimes. I made Shane sick last chapter and I don't even know why. So im gonna have to stop being lazy and do some research…right now. My mom says I shouldn't type without my wirst guard on but im too lazy to get up and put it on so im being a rebel and typing without it. It's like 2am and I missed Demi's performance in Chile. I heard she was walking around the beach in a red wig trying to disguise herself but then she realized that she had actually died her hair red…lmfao. Only demi would do something like that. So lemme go do my research and try not to get distracted. Brb.**

**1 hour later…. I figured out Shane's problem! What would the world do without Google? Now we can continue the story(: thank you so much for reviewing! I love you guys for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going! :D**

_Arranged Love_

I woke up on a hard yet tender surface, a groan escaping my lips as I tried to turn my neck. I had obviously slept the wrong way on my pillows last night. I felt around my bed, eyes still shut, for my glasses so when I had enough energy to finally open my eyes I could actually see some stuff. I stopped when I felt hair on my pillows. Had I been shedding? I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a blurry person's body. Last night rushed back to me and I widened my eyes. It was Shane I had fallen asleep on.

I felt his forehead again only to realize he still had a fever. What was wrong with him? I'm really not a doctor and people usually take care of me. Was it wrong that I cared about him even though he was a complete jerk to me sometimes?

I heard him moan underneath me and sat up, waiting for him to finally awake. His eyes fluttered open and he looked so tired despite how much sleep he had gotten last night.

"Shane, does anything hurt?" I asked, touching my cool hand to his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and tried to give me a smile.

"Just my stomach, my head feels fine," he answered, his voice wavering. I decided to go get him some water. He probably just had the flu.

"Just stay lying down. I'm gonna go get you some water," I demanded and he nodded his head before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

Oh God, I had never taken care of a sick person before. Maybe I should just call his doctor and get him to come check him out. Problem is I had no idea who his doctor was. I carefully padded down the stairs clutching my hoodie closer to my body and squinting my eyes, which really didn't help my vision. Ugh, I should've just grabbed my glasses before I left.

I swung open the door to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of Fiji water off of the bottom shelf and then getting a cup of orange juice for him to drink. Cassie always gave me orange juice on the rare occasions when I actually was sick.

I turned around and headed back to his room, careful not to spill anything on his expensive carpet. I set the drinks down on the bedside table next to his undrunken coffee and leaned down so I was face to face with him.

"Shane you need to wake up and drink something. I don't want you to get dehydrated," I said, lightly patting his cheek. Wait a second, he wasn't snoring. Uh oh, this can't be good.

"Shane?" I gently shook his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. I put two fingers to his neck to check his pulse and damn near panicked when I could barely feel it. "Shane!" I yelled more frantically, desperately shaking him even harder. He didn't even show any signs of waking up. I took deep breaths before grabbing my phone off the night stand and dialing 911, waiting impatiently for them to answer the phone.

"911 answering, what is your emergency?" a woman asked as I ran my hands through my hair and tried to control my breathing.

"I need an ambulance, my boyfriend passed out!" I said frantically, wringing my hands in the air.

"What is your address?" the woman asked in the same voice as I tried to recall the street we were on.

"6934 Sunset Boulevard, please hurry!" I begged, tears springing in my eyes. The woman said one was on the way and I hung up the phone, rushing back to Shane's side.

"Shane, it's gonna be okay," I choked out, trying more to reassure myself since I was sure he couldn't hear me. I ran out of his room to get my shoes on just as the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs and flung the door open, breathing out a sigh of relief when I saw the paramedics there with a stretcher.

"He's upstairs," I led them up to Shane's room and watched in horror as they lifted his near lifeless body onto the stretcher and carried him back outside. I grabbed my phone before following him out the door and into the ambulance. God, there was paparazzi everywhere. Did these people not sleep?

"Mitchie, what happened to Shane? Is it true that you're pregnant Mitchie? What's going on between you and Tess?" I ignored them and climbed into the ambulance, grabbing Shane's hand for dear life. I really hoped he was okay.

*Arranged Love*

_Breaking News: America's favorite bad boy has been rushed to the hospital! There has been no information released on why this popstar is in the ER but we did catch Mitchie Torres following him into the ambulance with puffy eyes. *shows picture of Mitchie looking out at the paparazzi* We are still waiting for word from Gray's PR team but our thoughts and prayers are with his family…and his rumored girlfriend, Mitchie Torres._

I rolled my eyes before turning away from the TV. It had been an hour since Shane had been rushed here and my brain was on the fritz. I had called Nate who had promised to get my glasses from the house and alert the rest of his family an hour ago and I was becoming restless. Had he not woken up? Could they not figure out what was wrong with him? Was it something really serious?

I wiped at my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest. This chair wasn't all that comfortable. I wish they would at least allow me to go into his room. It's times like these when I hate authority figures.

"Mitch?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head, noticing Nate hovering over me with my glasses in hand. I jumped up and attacked him with a hug, tears flooding my eyes once again. I fought to blink them back and let go, a weak smile tugging at my lips.

"They haven't given me any news on what's wrong with him yet. They won't even let me go in," I breathed out, gratefully sliding my glasses onto my nose. Finally everything was clear again.

"Do you need anything else like food or something?" Nate asked, taking a seat next to me. I smiled at him and shook my head; I haven't even thought about eating anything.

"I'll be right back. I left a package in the car," I quirked an eyebrow at his retreating figure but let it go and rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes and trying not to think of the worst.

"Shane Gray?" my eyes popped open and I hopped up, instantly walking up to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" I asked, as the doctor looked through some papers and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, it's just the symptoms of his drinking habit dying down," Doctor Oz **(couldn't resist)** calmly explained as my eyebrows sewed together in confusion.

"Drinking problem? Shane doesn't have a drinking problem," I said slowly, running my hands through my tingled locks.

"Yes he does. Shane used to be a heavy drinker. Not so much to get cancer but he was almost there. He's stopped in the past few months and the symptoms he's been having are signs of his body getting used to the withdrawl of alcohol. He should be back to normal in a few days. But if not, you can come back and see me," Dr. Oz explained as I smiled in relief.

"Can I go see him? Is he awake?" I questioned, looking in the direction of Shane's room.

"Yes but please be very quiet," Dr. Oz instructed and I smiled gratefully before walking past him and into Shane's room. There was Shane, his eyes closed lightly and an IV stuck into his hand. He was in a hospital gown which made me want to laugh but I kept quiet and just sat in the seat next to him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Hey Shane," I greeted as his eyes fluttered open again. A smile graced his features as he caught my eye. He made an attempt to sit up and I jumped up to help him, cautiously sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Your body is adjusting to the lack of alcohol you've been digesting," I said quietly, playing with my fingers.

"Oh yeah. My publicist said that I should calm down with my drinking habits…it's all about the image," he muttered the last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Well it's not good for you anyways. You scared me to death this morning. I'm not really the best person to be taking care of sick people," I said, as Shane rolled his eyes and caught my hand, giving me a real smile.

"You did a pretty good job. Thank you Mitchie. You could've just let me sleep it off but you actually cared," Shane thanked as my smile grew even wider.

I shrugged my shoulders and intertwined our fingers, causing him to smile even wider too. "I would hope that if I were ever sick you would do the same thing for me".

He just nodded as a squeal errupted in the room and I whipped my head around towards the entrance only to see a hyper looking Sophie spring into the room, her brown hair flying behind her. Nate came in after followed by an exasperated curly brunette who grabbed Nate's shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"Sophie," I whisper yelled, catching the little girl's attention. She jumped into my arms and gave me a toothy grin, cocking her head to the side.

"What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"Mitchie but you have to use your whisper voice so Shane can get some rest," I put a finger up to my lips and Sophie smiled even wider, hopping off of my lap and into the chair I was just in.

"Mimi, are you Uncle Shane's girlfriend?" Sophie asked as I heard Shane scoff behind me. I smiled, never letting go of Shane's hand.

"Yeah, I am," I said. An annoying click clack of heels was heard and I rolled my eyes, already guessing who the heels belonged to. Enter Tess Tyler, in all of her gaudy glory. She flicked her blonde hair off of her shoulder and glared at me. I returned the favor.

"Actually, that title has been taking for quite a while now," Tess said, tossing me another one of her looks. How she heard our conversation I'll never know.

"Tess what are you doing here?" Shane croaked, as I settled even closer to him, just to piss Tess off.

"Oh baby, you're in the hospital. Of course I would be here for you," Tess said in her whiny voice, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You weren't there for him when he was drinking alcohol. Surely you knew about his little problem, I'm sure you were the cause of it too," I spat, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, shifting all of her weight to her left foot and placing a bony hand on her bony hip.

"Did I stutter? People usually drink out of stress and you obviously stress a lot of people out. You should just go. Its family only right now," I said, releasing Shane's hand to get up in her face. She had about two inches over me but I wasn't easily imtimidated…obviously.

"Shane is mine, Bitchie. And it will stay like that forever," Tess sneered, shooting daggers into my eyes.

"Well I guess forever is shorter than we thought. Leave Tess, we don't want you here," and with that Tess marched out of the room and I just smirked at her retreating figure.

_The game has begun…_

**I love early morning drama. Haha, bye I have to get ready for church! (: thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey(: I got so many alerts, I CANT KEEP UP! But I also got a lot of reviews, yay! So, heres another chapter…I feel like im taking too long to update so im gonna work harder to update(: HERE YA GO!**

_Arranged Love_

"Yeah mom, we're fine," I coaxed, balancing my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I reached up on my tippy toes, grabbing a bottle of Goose Vodka, pouring its contents down the drain, then qucikly tossing it away. If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm throwing away all of Shane's alcohol. He never actually said I could but since he's not supposed to be drinking, I thought I would take the initiative and do it for him.

"And Shane, is he fine? I saw the news," mom asked, as I scrunched my nose up at the amount of liquor Shane actually kept in his house. I had been going at this for the past hour!

"Yeah mom, it's just a fever. He's fine, I'm fine, and we're fine! How's dad?" I reassured, kicking the filled tote to the side and bringing another one in front of me.

"He's…your dad. He's been so busy lately with his campaign and everything. But he misses you; I miss you," she said as I stopped and swallowed back my tears, placing a bottle of tequila on the counter. I held the phone to my ear and shut my eyes; I didn't realize how much I had actually missed my parents until now.

"I miss you guys too…so much," I replied, tossing the bottle away and hopping on the counter to take a break. Despite the fact that it was like 12:00, Shane was STILL sleeping. All of his meetings and other important stuff had been cancelled so he wouldn't get even sicker than he already was.

"Well I'm sure there's gonna be something that you'll be obligated to come to for the campaign so we'll be seeing eachother soon," mom said and I could tell that she was smiling. I had always been closer to my mom than my dad; she was just so much easier to talk to.

"Yeah but um, I gotta go. I'm kinda cleaning up," I started, placing my feet on the ground as I continued to throw away all of the alcohol.

"Okay sweetie. I love you," she said as I smiled and replied with an 'I love you too' before hanging up and finishing the task at hand.

About 30 minutes later I heard Shane come down the stairs and into the kitchen with a severe case of bedhead and only wearing his boxers. His eyes widened as he saw the four totes of alcohol on the kitchen floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I rested my back against the counter and turned to him, shutting the now empty cabinet door.

"Throwing away all of this toxin. When do people come to pick up the garbage?" I questioned, stacking the totes on top of eachother.

"Who gave you permission to go through my stuff and throw it away?" Shane snapped and I rolled my eyes. He was back to his cold, jerky self.

"I'm sorry, did you forget that you were just in the hospital because of alcohol? I thought you were trying to cut back; how is keeping all of this alcohol in the house helping you cut back?" I fired back, folding my arms over my chest. Now that I was done cleaning all of the alchol out, the whole kitchen reeked of alcohol.

"That still doesn't give you permission to just pour it down the drain! Some of that was really expensive!" Shane whined as I bit hard on my lip and picked my phone up.

"Well it's gone now. I wouldn't even think about trying to replace any of it," I spat, walking past him and up the stairs to take a shower. It seemed as if every time we took two steps forward, we ended up taking five steps back. And I hated that.

*Arranged Love*

I collasped on my bed with my MacBook, bored out of my mind. Celebrities are SO boring. And I was starving. Shane hasn't talked to me in a good two hours and we might as well have been complete strangers living in the same house. I'm sure if I had friends, I would talk to them but since I wasn't really that close to anyone, there was no one to talk to. And the only thing on TV was those stupid Disney shows and 16 And Pregnant. So in simpler terms, I was bored out of my mind.

"Mitchie, let's go," Shane said, busting into my room unannounced. Ugh, I hate when people do that.

"Go where?" I asked, mindlessly moving my icons around. Twitter was boring, Facebook was boring, and I had nothing to put on Tumblr. I need a life…well I had one; I just didn't know what to do with it.

"We're going to explore LA. I'm dying of boredom and I'm in the mood for some pizza," Shane explained, flipping his hair in the same motion that Justin Bieber used to do it; the same way that made girls swoon and fall at his feet. Well, except for me.

"And if I don't wanna explore?" I prompted, even though I was excited to see Los Angelos for the first time in the week that I've been here.

"That's too bad because I know how bad you wanna see the sights. So, LEGGO," Shane demanded as I rolled my eyes and slipped into my yellow Toms, shutting my laptop closed and stuffing my phone in my pocket before following Shane down the stairs.

He led me to the back of the house, opening a simple door which I assumed led to his garage. And I was right. The garage door was opened, revealing a line of six expensive looking cars. If he had all of these, why did he have a driver?

I was afraid to even look at the cars the wrong way; they just looked so…pricey.

Shane opened the door to a shiny convertible which I identified as a Corvette because I had asked for this car for my eighteenth birthday. Of course instead of getting a car, I was getting married instead.

"Are you gonna get in or stay gawking at my car?" Shane asked, gesturing to the open door that protected the passenger's seat. I nodded and slid in, buckling my seatbelt and breathing in the scent of polished leather and some expensive cologne I couldn't identify.

The engine purred to life as the garage door lifted open, and I smiled, feeling the vibration of the engine underneath my seat. I loved this car.

"So where are we getting pizza at?" I asked as Shane pulled out of the mile long driveway, pulling onto the main road and speeding up a little bit. The top was down and my hair flowed freely behind me as I giggled in ecstasy. Shane cracked a smile next to me, and I caught the corner of his eye.

"This place called Louigi's. They have the best pizza ever," Shane moaned at the mention of real food. He had been forced to eat only soup until his fever subsided…meaning he had been living off of Chunky soup for the past three days.

"Hmm, so what's your favorite place in LA?" I questioned, shifting in my seat to face him. I loved the way his face looked while he was driving.

"I'm gonna take you there after we get our pizza," Shane winked at me and I inwardly groaned. I hoped it wasn't some flashy club because I wasn't really dressed for something like that. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a white tank that cinched under my chest and flowed out to reach my hips.

Shane pulled into the parking lot of a place called Luigi's and I breathed in the heavy scent of pizza and pasta. The food probably tasted delicious judging by the smell.

"Put these on," Shane handed me a pay of Rayban aviators, placing his own over his eyes. I slid my own, glad that I had decided to wear my contacts today. Of course they were colored so they hid my real eye color.

Shane helped me out of the car and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand, surprised that there were no paparazzi around.

"Shane, I haven't seen you in forever!" A throaty Italian accented voice explained and I looked up, noticing a tall bald man with a big smile behind the counter that stretched across the width of the restaurant.

"Hey Louigi, this is Mitchie," Shane introduced, gesturing towards me as I smiled and gave a tiny wave.

"Oh Shane, you really know how to pick them!" I blushed at this and smiled even wider, this Louigi guy seemed funny.

"Now tell me Mitchie, how do you like your pizza?" Louigi asked as I thought about it then answered.

"Well with pineapples and bacon with extra cheese and garlic and butter crust!" I said as Louigi smiled widely at me.

"This girl actually eats! I like her better than that blonde bimbo you brought around here," Louigi exclaimed as I chuckled and Shane just shook his head.

"We're on our way somewhere so can we have it to go with an order of cheesy breadsticks and two of your famous lemon cupcakes?" Shane asked, pulling a twenty out of his pocket.

Louigi quickly declined his money, "it's on the house!" he shouted our order to the kitchen staff behind him who quickly began to cook as I looked around. Teenagers were sprinkled around the whole place, laughing with friends. I was surprised no one had recognized THE Shane Gray walk in but I was happy at the same time. There was an old couple at a table by the window and a family of four all at a table outside. I imagined myself coming here with my friends after school, giggling about the latest and greatest. Or at least that's what I hoped my high school experience would be like.

"And here you go. Come back anytime," Louigi handed us a large paper bag and Shane gratefully took it. He gave a thanks before pulling me back to the car with him. He set the food in the back and started the car up again, driving away from the bustling city of Los Angelos.

"I thought we were actually exploring LA," I hinted, twirling my silver band around my finger, looking over at Shane.

"Don't you wanna eat first?" Shane questioned as I quirked an eyebrow. He pulled up in front of a gorgeous beach that was littered with people and I scrunced up my nose.

"Your favorite place in LA is the beach? I thought you like your privacy," I joked, climbing out of the car as Shane grabbed the bag and went back to the trunk.

"Just come on Mitchie," he pulled out a blanket and tossed his leather jacket in the back before urging for me to follow him. We completely avoided the path that led down to the beach and instead headed in the direction of a scatter of trees. We walked through them, following a cobblestone path and I gasped as we pushed through the trees and ended up on a more private beach with a sparkling waterfall. There was no one here and it looked absolutely magical. The water seemed bluer and the sand sparkled in the sun. I smiled at the sight and Shane laid out a blanked and set the bag out on it. I kicked my shoes off and sat criss cross on the blanket as Shane sat across from me. The warm air breezed against my skin and I smiled at the feeling. I loved this part of LA.

"So I'm assuming from all of your smiling that you like it," Shane said as I nodded and he pulled our food out.

"Where'd you find this place?" I asked, biting down on my lip to resist from squealing. Everything here just seemed so… MAGICAL!

"I used to come here when I first moved to Los Angelos. I guess I just liked my privacy," Shane mocked me from earlier as we both took off our sunglasses. I blinked my eyes from the sudden brightness but they soon adjusted.

"This pizza better be as good as you make it out to be," I said as Shane opened the box and my mouth watered at the sight. I grabbed a piece of the thick pizza and put it up to my mouth, biting into the gooey cheesyness and swallowing it down. I smiled at Shane and closed my eyes, enjoying the taste. BEST. PIZZA. EVER.

"Its good isnt it?" Shane commented as we both took a bite and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I bet his cupcakes aren't as good as the ones in DC," I said after I swallowed, laying on my stomach and kicking my legs in the air.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Shane asked, completely avoiding my comment.

I nodded, finishing off my pizza and reaching for another piece. I never even noticed how hungry I was until now.

"Are they colored contacts?" Shane questioned, setting his pizza down and peering into my eyes curiously.

"Yeah," I replied, setting my pizza down as well and reaching for a napkin.

"Can you take them out?" Shane asked as I set my napkin down and rolled my eyes.

"Then I won't be able to see anything," I answered as Shane sighed and just shook his head.

"Just for like two seconds. I wanna see your real eye color," Shane said, jutting out his bottom lip as I sighed and dug my phone out of my pocket to use as a mirror. I popped one contact out of my eye and carefully held it in my hand before popping the other one out and rapidly blinking my eyes. Now, everything was so blurred.

"Wow, your eyes are like a lightish greenish-brown," Shane observed and I could see his blurry figure move closer to me.

"Thanks for the observation," I said with a weak smile. I could see Shane leaning in even closer to me and I took a deep breath. Oh God, it was happening again. He was about to kiss me again. I blindly placed both of my hands on the side of his neck and leaned in, far enough so that if one of us even moved, our lips would meet.

"You have really gorgeous eyes. You shouldn't hide them," Shane complimented as I blushed and gently pressed my lips to his. Last time he had been the one to kiss me and it felt good to make the first move. Our lips molded together as fireworks lit up throughout my body and butterlies swarmed in my stomach. I could taste the tangy pineapples on his lips and I smiled even more, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me up so that we were both on our knees.

"SHANE, MITCHIE!" I heard and I quickly pulled away, meeting the flash of cameras, instantly panicking. Could they not leave us alone for one day?

Shane released me and rushed to pack our food back up as I wrapped my contacts in a napkin, grabbed my phone, and snatched the blanket off of the ground, rushing in the direction of Shane's car with him right behind me.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING HERE? IS SHANE A GOOD KISSER? CARE TO COMMENT ON THE RUMORS OF YOU AND TESS TYLER FIGHTING, MITCHIE?" The paparrazzi screamed at us as Shane threw our things in the back seat and swerved out of the parking lot before I even had a chance to close my door. I slammed it shut and wove all ten digits in my hair before taking a deep breath and letting a few tears leak out of my eyes. Everything was so overwhelming.

*Arranged Love*

_Breaking News: Our Smitchie rador picked up a juicy image of Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres in mid lip-lock in a private section at the local beach. Reporters say that Gray and Torres had been intimitately talking before Shane leaned closer and Mitchie made the first move by kissing him. No one has even confirmed that the two are actually dating but we think this is confirmation that they are. For the past week we have caught them on the red carpet together, at a party together, at Gray's house, and at the hospital together. Now we have exclusive footage of them in a heated kiss on the beach. So what do you think America, is Smitchie fact or fiction? I'm Kristen Sorrento for Hot Tunes TV, signing off._

**They shouldve been more careful…lol! So the Grammy's are tomorrow! Who's excited? I'm supposed to be doing homework so I gotta go(: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I need to take a moment and thank you guys for the 52 reviews on this story! Its only like the ninth chapter! This is so amazing(: so here's another chapter…I have gymnastics tomorrow so I wanted to get this done. I plan on updating Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, since I don't have school!(: THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

_Arranged Love_

I could literally feel the house shake as I slammed the door shut behind me; viciously rubbing at my eyes as I collasped on one of Shane's expensive leather couches, weaving my hands through my hair. Shane sat across from me and the silence was so irritating.

"My publicist is coming over for a meeting since we're announcing that we're dating next week," Shane said, tossing is phone into the air and failing to catch it.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that we're together," the phone rang just as I finished my sentence and I hopped up to answer it, leaving the intense atmosphere.

"Hello?" I answered, grabbing water out of the fridge before jogging up the stairs to grab my glasses.

"Enjoy the paparazzi?" an annoyingly squeaky voice questioned as I narrowed my eyes and clenched my water bottle.

"Tess? How did you even know where we were?" I hissed, growling as she chuckled in my ear and replied.

"Shane took me to his private little beach too. He got me that greasy pizza from Luigi's with cheesy bread and those cupcakes and we had a little picnic on the beach. Of course only difference being is, there wasn't a picture of us kissing eachother. It was only a matter of time before Shane did the same to you," Tess explained and I could hear her smirking on the other side of the line.

"You're nothing special to him Mitchie. It's just a game to him. He chooses the most beautiful girls that will look good on his arms and just charms them. You're a just a trophy, and it won't last. I suggest you just go run back to the White House and let this whole idea of Smitchie fade away".

I laughed without humore before setting my face straight and rolling my eyes. "How stupid are you? Shane does not want you, at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure he thinks you're annoying. No one likes you. This isn't a phase, this is forever. So why don't you erase this number from your phone and let this little idea of yours slowly fade away?"

"You should read some of the gossip sights. The whole world hates you. Stay with Shane and your life is bound to get worse. Have a good day, Bitchie," the line clicked and I threw my phone down in aggravation, grabbing my MacBook and quickly opening Google, going to Oceanup. The first thing that popped up was the picture of us kissing and I inwardly grimaced before clicking on the comments underneath it.

_What the hell is the president's daughter doing kissing Shane Gray? She's not even pretty, I don't know what he sees in her. WORST COUPLE EVER. (54 likes)_

_Ewwwah, she's so fat! Hey mitch, if ur reading this… I learned that in health class, if you start eating, eventually your body will eat away at all of your extra fat! YOU SHOULD TRY IT. (62 likes)_

_Bitch, get the hell away from Shane. You're not pretty enough to even be in his prescence. Shane likes them skinny and blonde, not pudgy with bad roots. (77 likes)_

_Shane looks happy with her. Shouldn't we be happy that he's happy? Who cares if you don't like the girl, just support Shane. (11 likes)_

_Wow, you guys are pathetic for hating on the president's daughter. I like Mitchie…she's good for Shane. (2 likes)_

I quickly exited out of the window and slammed my laptop shut, squeezing my eyes closed as I tried not to cry. Was this really how the world thought of me? Before I was with Shane everyone said that I was sweet and beautiful and innocent. Now I'm suddenly not pretty or skinny enough to date a popstar? It seemed like it was enough when I was just the president's daughter.

I heard the door open and shut downstairs and I knew that Shane's publicist was here. Problem was, I didn't want to deal with the world. I wanted to wallow away in my own sorrow and maybe shamelessly eat a bowl of ice cream since I was feeling so bad.

Maybe that is why I'm so fat. I eat away my emotions.

"Mitchie, come down here please," the publicist called and I kicked all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and locked them away for the time being. I didn't want to think about it right now.

I padded down the steps and lightly landed on my feet, taking small steps to the living room. The woman was blonde with a nice figure and deep green eyes. She was sitting with her back ramrod straight on the couch that I had been occupying so I just sat a distance away from Shane on the other couch.

"I'm Sara, Shane's publicist," she introduced, giving me a warm smile. I awkwardly smiled back before, sitting back on the couch.

"So let's talk about what has happened, shall we? The kiss, whose idea was that? I think we can all agree that it was brilliant," Sara started, looking between the two of us. Shane shifted while I bit my lip and it didn't seem as if he was gonna say anything so I spoke up.

"We were just caught up in the moment. Shane was showing me the city and it was just…unplanned. It wasn't supposed to happen," I explained, pushing my hair back from my face.

"Well there is obviously chemistry between the two of you. This week has been more romantic so we need to show next week before you make the announcement that Shane has become sweeter. You will attend a string of charity events and will be flying out on Sunday to DC for your dad's annual campaign dinner. You will come back Tuesday and start school at Hollywood High which you will attend with Nate and Caitlyn. Now next Satuday there will be a press conference announcing your relationship and we need to get this story straight right away. Do you have any questions?" Sara asked, pushing her glasses even farther up her nose.

"Why can't I just have a private tutor? I haven't been to a normal school in four years and I'm a senior! The experience would be completely wasted now," I whined, lounging out on the couch since it seemed as if we would be here for a while. I am aware that I sound like a totally spoiled brat but can you blame me?

"It'll be good publicity if the press sees Shane picking you up from school. It'll show that he cares. Also get into some extra curriculars like pom team or cheerleading. Then Shane can come to your games and cheer you on," Sara suggested with a smile and I wrinkled my nose. I don't recall ever being on a team. I had played soccer when I was little but didn't everyone?

"Who says I want to waste my time at some high school game? I'm a rockstar Sara, I have better things to do," Shane said as I huffed and looked over at him.

"Popstar Shane. You're a popstar. You need to learn your genre of music," I said with a hint of a smile as he tried to hold back his own curling of his lips.

"Anyways, are you guys clear on what is expected of you in the next week? Everyone already loves the two of you together so we shouldn't be getting too much hate," Sara said as the comments from Oceanup flashed through my mind.

_She had no idea how much people actually hate that we're together._

*Arranged Love*

"Is this thing on?" my older sister, Ella, tapped the screen impatiently, causing her camera to go all haywire as I laughed and smiled at her stupidity. Common sense wasn't something that Ella had a lot of.

"Yes Ella, it's on! I can see you!" I replied as she smiled brightly and waved at the camera.

"Hey Mitchie, I miss you soooo much! England is so boring! But the guys here are so cute!" Ellla gushed, smiling widely at me as I laughed at her.

"Yeah well California is different. The weather is so hot and some people are really mean," I said as Ella's pretty brown eyes widened.

"CALIFORNIA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN CALIFORNIA?" Ella asked and once the shock went away she began to hum to "California Gurls". Ella could possibly be the best sister ever.

"Well it's a long story…" I started; even though I knew she was gonna make me tell her anyway.

"We have time!"

"Welll, I'm uh dating someone. Shane Gray…its this arranged marriage thing, like a huge business deal, so now I live with him and I reside in California now," I quickly explained as Ella quirked an eyebrow at me and pushed her thick brown hair off of her shoulders.

"You're getting married to Shane Gray? HE IS SO SEXY! OMGEE, WHY CAN'T I GET MARRIED TO HIM?" Ella complained as I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"We can switch places! You come here to California and I go out to Oxford. Shane is kinda moody though but his hotness makes up for it," I joked as Ella nodded like she knew what I was talking about…like she had to deal with it first hand.

"Totally, but seriously! Mom and dad actually agreed to it? They just gave you away to a horny popstar that's four years older than you? That's so…uncharacteristically odd of them," Ella said, rubbing her hand across her chin like she was thinking long and hard about this.

"Yup, they told me and three days later here I am in California. And now I have to go to a real school and I'm pretty sure Shane's fan base of tweenies hates me," I said, remembering all of those harsh comments. The meanest ones were the ones that got the most likes.

"Hey don't frown, it's not good for you face. Keep your head held high and don't let those cunts get to you. You're gorgeous Mitchie and who cares what a bunch of little kids think? Obviously, you are worth so much more than Shane's Gray. Plus, America loves you!" Ella exclaimed, as I smiled back and remembered why she was like my best friend.

"I miss you so much," I said as Ella placed a hand over her heart and gave me a wavering smile.

"I'll see you soon. Mom says I have to fly out for dad's campaign dinner thingy which means that I have to go soon! I love you sister!" Ella gushed, blowing me a kiss.

"Love you more," I replied, waving before she signed off and my screen went black. I officially have no one else to talk to. Greeeeeaaaat.

**How did ya like it? Sorry these arent that long but I wanna spread this story out(: thank you so much for reading and favoriting and reviewing and all of that other great stuff. Thank you for reminding me why I love to write so much and how good my writing is. (: its like midnight so I have to get some sleep. THANK YOU. Reviews(:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hai(: so I got like 2 reviews so far…they were nice! Demi is on the cover of You magazine in like Ireland…I wish I lived in Europe, lololol(: heres the next chapter…thanks for all of your support.**

_Arranged Love_

After I had finished my chat with Ella, I decided to go check on Shane. I don't really like the fact that we never talked about anything after we kiss. It's awkward and I don't do well with awkward situations. Usually I just walk away and avoid confrontation. But in this case, I just can't walk away like I normally do. So my other option was to talk about it.

"Shane?" I lightly knocked on his door, waiting for him to tell me to come in. He may just bust into my room but I hated when people did that to me, so I wasn't gonna do the same to him.

"Come in," he said and I pushed his door open, being greeted by him lounging on the couch by his window, calmly watching TV with his glasses on. He looked so normal and un-jerky compared to his normal look.

"Can we talk?" I fiddled with my fingers as he looked over at me, catching my expression before clicking off his TV and looking at me.

"Okay, let's talk," Shane said, swinging his feet over the side of the couch and patting the empty space next to him. I lightly sat down, looking down at my lap as my cheeks flushed red.

"I would talk about this with a best friend if I had one here but since I don't…" my words slowly faded out as Shane cleared his throat, his eyes widening.

"Oh, well what do you wanna talk about?" Shane asked, using his forefingers to push his glasses up his nose. I smiled realizing that we had the same habit.

"I don't like it here. I wanna be back at the White House even though I didn't like it much there either. I don't like the fact that you kiss me and then pretend that nothing happens. I don't like the fact that I can't even drive and there are grown men stalking me with a camera. I don't like being away from my parents. I don't like the fact that I have to go to a public school. I hate that this whole thing is just some lopsided agreement. I'm only someone to look good on your arm and nothing more. I hate that my life has always been planned out for me. And I especially don't like your attitude," I finished, taking a deep breath as Shane opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to figure out what to say.

"I didn't really like this life at first either. I still don't. I don't like the fact that I can't sing what I want to and I hate that random ass people are constantly taking my picture. I miss my parents…my whole family. I know how you feel, contrary to popular belief. I know you don't like this situation because it's not fair to you but we're gonna get through this together. I promise," Shane said, lightly grabbing my hands as my vision became blurry due to my tears.

My heart swelled as Shane attempted to smile at me. For once in my life, someone understood how I was feeling. Shane and I really aren't that different from eachother. His life is being planned out too and he has no one else who truly understands him. Maybe that's why those puppet masters that are controlling us chose me to marry Shane instead of someone else. Maybe they saw what that we were so much alike even with our many differences. Maybe they saw that we would be able to comfort eachother when no one else could.

"Can you promise to fix your everchanging attitude too?" I lightly joked, Shane's eyes moving upward in a circular motion as I giggled.

"I'll work on it. Just know that it's all apart of the rockstar image," Shane said, moving his hand across the air as if showing me a screen. I laughed and collasped back against the couch, bringing Shane with me.

"Keeping up an image is so tiring," I whined, rubbing my hand down my face.

Shane nodded his head in agreement before his phone went off and I grabbed it off of the coffee table, since I was closer. Without looking at the caller id I answered the phone, as Shane raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yelllow?" I answered with a smile as Shane chuckled and lightly hit my arm.

"Shaney, is that you?" my jaw clenched as Tess's voice filled my ear. What was she doing calling Shane?

"No, it's Mitchie. What the hell do you want Tess?" I growled, balling my hands into fists as Shane demanded his phone. I ignored him, standing up to pace around the room.

"What are you doing with Shane's phone, Bitchie? Whatever, it doesn't even matter. Tell Shane I was calling to confirm our dinner plans tonight and that I'll be crashing at his place tonight," Tess demanded as I scoffed and turned away from Shane, switching my weight.

"Sorry to disappoint but those plans have officially been cancelled. You can keep your bony ass at home," I sneered as Tess scoffed in disapproval in my ear and I just smirked. I hung up and tossed Shane his phone, leaving the room without another word. Two steps forward and five steps back.

*Arranged Love*

"Shane, did you take my phone charger?" I asked, barging into Shane's room. It was Saturday night and Tess hadn't dared to call or even show up here so I considered my mission to be accomplished. We were packing to leave for the White House for my dad's campaign dinner tomorrow morning.

"Not that I remember," Shane said as I rolled my eyes and growled at my untidyness. I kind of really needed my phone charger.

"Can you take me to the Apple Store so I can get a new one please?" I begged, clasping my hands together and jutting out my bottom lip in a fake pout. I was still a teenager. I couldn't NOT have my phone.

"We have a flight to catch tomorrow. You can't wait till we get to Washington?" Shane asked as I rested all of my weight on my right foot.

"We're taking a private jet. It can't leave without your command. We could've been halfway there by now! It'll take twenty minutes to go in there and get a new charger, if even that!" I complained, knowing Shane would crack eventually.

He dragged his hand down his face before grabbing his phone and wallet and leading me out the door. I smiled in triumph before following him to the car so we could go get my charger.

"Hi, I'm David. How may I help you today?" the sales person asked as soon as we stepped foot into the store. A collective gasp was heard from a group of teenagers huddled around an iPad 2 display as they caught sight of Shane. He threw them a wink before turning back to David.

"I lost my charger for my phone and I need a new one," I explained, stuffing my hands in my back pockets.

"Ah yes, of course Ms. Torres. Would you like to purchase an iPad 2 along with that?" David asked before Shane butted in.

"No, that's it. Can we just get the charger and then we'll be on our way?" Shane snapped rudely before I nudged him, shooting him a look.

"Don't be rude," I whispered under my breath, turning back to David with a smile.

"No I don't want an iPad but I need a new case. Do you know where I could get a Juicy Couture one?" I questioned as Shane groaned beside me. I had planned on getting a new case anyways; the charger thing was just a cover up because I knew Shane wouldn't bring me here to just get a new case.

"Yes, right across from us in the Juicy Couture outlet, you can get one. I'll bag this up for you and then let you go get your case," David said and I smiled in thanks before turning to Shane, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest, looking him up and down.

"Shane, drop the dramatics. It hasn't even been ten minutes yet. Plus, you were done packing," I demanded as Shane huffed in annoyance and moved his hand away from his face.

"I hate going to the mall with women. You can't just get the one thing you came for then leave; you have to get all this other unneccessary crap too!" Shane sneered, causing me to laugh at his antics just as David came back.

"That will be $32.65. Cash or credit?" Shane shoved a $50 bill at him before taking the bag and walking away, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. I shouted back thanks as I tried not to get dragged out of the store by Shane. He was so much stronger than me though.

"We are getting your case and then leaving. Understood?" I nodded as something swept through my body. Was it weird that I was turned on by Shane bossing me around? Usually, I don't let anyone talk to me like that but when Shane did it, it made me want to pounce on him. Oh great…

**Short chapter, I know! But I shall update tomorrow or tonight…(;**


	12. Chapter 11

**You guys are the sweetest reviewers ever! :D okkkkaaay, so I got all ready for church and I curled my hair and everything and then my dad was like we're not going! -_- so I was like….I SHOULD UPDATE! But I have to go to walmart to get some glitter spray so after that I think I'll update again! And don't worry, cheer season is almost over so I can be more focused on school and this story! :D THANK YOU!**

…**I feel so guilty. I havent updated in so long and I promised I would. Its Friday and today is my birthday party so I got up and got ready and everything and guess what…IT'S A SNOW DAY. So, I was like, "I owe my readers an update". Thank you so much for reviewing and like being patient with me, lololol. Love you guys(:**

**Loll, now its Sunday. Happy birthday to me(:**

_Arranged Love_

_Breaking News: It seems as if Mitchie Torres officially has Shane Gray wrapped around her little finger. Gray reportedly was seen driving Mitchie to the Apple Store, bought her a new charger, then went on to Juicy Couture and bought her a hot new case. Now Gray would never do any of this with his former beaus so maybe he really is changing…for the better. However, Gray's fans aren't so pleased with his close relationship with Torres. They are outraged that Shane has supposedly dropped his bad attitude just to impress Torres and has slammed her repeatedly. How do you feel about the rumored couple, Smitchie?_

I paused the video before I looked over at Shane to make sure he was still asleep. Delicate little snores escaped his lips as he rested his head against the back of the comfy seat of his private jet. I turned my attention back to the glowing screen of my MacBook before scrolling down to the comments, seeing what Shane's fans had to say about me this time.

_Shane shouldn't be changing because he doesn't meet the president's daughter standards. Who really gives a sh*t what mitchie torres thinks? She's irrelevant and shane is so much better without her. I'd rather him date that tess girl than a fat ass like her. (143 likes)_

_She's such a gold digger! Does she really have to use shane to get all that crap? I mean, her dad runs the country and she's using shane to get a new charger and case? Does he not realize that he's being used or…? (97 likes)_

_That awkward moment when you are possibly the only Shane Gray fan that supports Smitchie…(12 likes)_

I sighed, placing my open laptop on the seat next to me and pulling my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees. I inwardly laughed at the fact that Shane's fans think that I'm using him. He's using me, to improve his image and all that other crap that we've agreed to. I could've easily paid for my own stuff but Shane didn't give me the chance. The paparazzi only caught the pictures that made it look like I was making him do stuff for me. They only caught the pictures that made it seem as if I was using him for my own personal gain.

"How are you still awake?" Shane grumbled, turning towards me with his eyes half opened.

"I have insomnia. I can't sleep," I partially lied, because yes I did have insomnia but that wasn't really what was mostly keeping me awake.

"If you eat a spoonful of peanut butter, it'll help you sleep," Shane hoarsley suggested as I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'm fine. We're almost there anyway," a yawn escaped my mouth and Shane gave me a part of his blanket as I reclined my chair. I shouldn't be letting a whole bunch of little kids get to me. I should be sleeping peacefully and I should be happy that I would be seeing my family soon. Plus, I was the one that had Shane, not them. I knew the truth; they only knew what was printed in magazines. And so therefore, I was the one in control here.

Shane POV

_ There was a light glowing somewhere…wherever I was facing. And it was irritating me. Mitchie had long fallen asleep and she looked so adorable and peaceful, I couldn't even dare to think about waking her up._

_ I looked over Mitchie and found the source of the light…Mitchie's laptop. I grabbed it with the full intention of just shutting it so I could get some rest but the window that was open caught my eye. It was the latest Hot Tunes report about Mitchie and me going to the mall to get that stuff for her phone. I read through the article and rolled my eyes. No, Mitchie did not have me wrapped around her little finger._

_ I looked over at her and smiled at the way her dark locks formed a holo around her head and the way she wrinkled her nose a little bit in her sleep. Was it possible for someone to always look so beautiful?_

_ I looked back to the screen and then scrolled down to the comments, seeing what my fans had to say. Don't let my superstar bad boy image fool you…I owed my fans everything._

Shane shouldn't be changing because he doesn't meet the president's daughter standards. Who really gives a sh*t what mitchie torres thinks? She's irrelevant and shane is so much better without her. I'd rather him date that tess girl than a fat ass like her. (143 likes)

She's such a gold digger! Does she really have to use shane to get all that crap? I mean, her dad runs the country and she's using shane to get a new charger and case? Does he not realize that he's being used or…? (97 likes)

That awkward moment when you are possibly the only Shane Gray fan that supports Smitchie…(12 likes)

_Woah. I thought most of my fans were like under the age of 15. How could they say this kind of stuff about Mitchie? They're taking the situation the complete wrong way. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming in anger as Mitchie stirred beside me then opened her eyes. She blinked a few times than noticed that I had her laptop, her eyes widening in response._

_ "What are you doing with my laptop?" Mitchie asked, narrowing her eyes at the item._

_ "Why didn't you tell me that my fans were saying this kind of stuff about you?" I asked as Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked down at her lap._

_ "It doesn't matter. It was irrelevant. Just like I am," I almost didn't catch her last sentence and I knew she didn't want me to hear her say that._

_ "It's not irrelevant when people, my fans, are calling you names and stuff. It's unacceptable and you should've told me so I could do something," I said, lifting up her chin so I could look into her big, beautiful, doe-like eyes._

_ "Like what, huh? What are you gonna do? You can't control what your fans say or what the media says or anything else. People hate me, because I'm with you. They hate me. And I've never had that happen before. Everyone used to love me when I was just the daughter of the president. Now that I'm dating you…everything is so different," Mitchie blurted out, all in one mouthful. Tears watered at the brims of her eyelids and I could tell that she was trying really hard to keep them from spilling over._

_ "You're so much more than you think you are. You shouldn't be reading this stuff. You're not fat or ugly and you're definitely not using me. Mitchie, you're beautiful and smart and I love that you have curves because a lot of girls in Hollywood don't. You know the truth of the situation and that's all that matters," I caressed her soft cheek with my hand as she weakly smiled at me._

_ "See, this is the real Shane Gray. The one that everyone misses and desperately wants back," she said sincerely, her eyes still glistening with tears._

_ "I'm going back to sleep," I announced with a roll of my eyes. Yeah I knew I had changed but I didn't really think that I was that different from my old self._

_ "We almost just had a moment there," Mitchie stated with a giggle before taking her laptop and shutting it, pulling the covers back over her body._

_ "Goodnight Mitchie," I said before I fell back asleep, with Mitchie at my side._

**Short chapter…sorry its my bday and im with family…working on new one now(:**


	13. Chapter 12

**Literally I just came back from my birthday dinner…and some starbucks. I havent updated in so long! I'm soooo sorry you guys!**

_Arranged Love_

"SISTER!" Ella screamed as soon as we stepped foot into the house. I dropped my suitcase and instantly jumped into her arms, practically crying into her neck as she laughed in my ear. I had missed my sister the most out of anyone.

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, refusing to let her go. If I let her go, I was afraid that I wouldn't see her for another year.

"I'm not going anywhere. We have the next two days to bond with eachother," she giggled her stupid little giggle that usually annoyed me but this time it made me smile.

"Its not enough. No time is enough to make up for a year worth of bonding," I sniffled, pulling back and noticing that she had cut bangs and grew like an inch taller.

"I thought it was just your camera but you did dye your hair black. You look so mature and just so different!" Ella gushed, grabbing one of my hands and twirling me around. I noticed that Shane was still awkwardly standing by the door at about the same time Ella noticed and we both laughed together.

"He's even sexier in person," Ella whispered before stepping up to him even though she only reached his shoulder.

"You must be Ella," Shane started, charming her with his irrestible smile. Ella blushed and then proceeded to giggle and I just rolled my eyes. Ella had always been such a flirt.

"And you must be Shane. I guess I can save all of the questioning for later. And I don't care how sexy you are. You hurt my sister in any way and I cut off you balls and feed them to you grilled. Okay?" Ella threatened, narrowing her eyes at him. And that is why I loved my sister.

*Arranged Love*

"Honey, we are so sorry that we were out when you got here. We were just doing some stuff for the campaign," Connie apologized for about the fifthieth time since she had gotten home as I unpacked my stuff. It was pointless though because I would just be packing up again tomorrow to catch our early flight on Tuesday morning.

"Mom its fine, I understand. You were always gone when I was here so I'm used to it," I said, instantly regretting it as her face saddened and she looked down.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said in a low voice, sitting next to her on my old bed. I had missed my room so much.

"I know princess, I know. I'm just glad you're here now," she gave me a side hug which I instantly returned with a smile.

"So what am I supposed to wear to this thing?" I asked, standing up again to resume my unpacking.

"I was thinking that you and Ella could go shopping together. Maybe bond a little bit while Shane stays here?" Connie suggested and I thought about Shane, here, all alone, with my parents.

"Are you sure Shane will be okay just staying here with you and dad?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow at her.

"It'll be fine sweetie. Hakuna matata," I laughed at my mom's Lion King Reference and continued putting my stuff away. It felt so good to be home.

"So, what's the really going on between you and Shane. I've been paying extra attention to the news and crap but I wanna know the real info," Ella smirked as we walked along downtown DC, licking the icing off of the famous DC cupcakes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swirling my tongue around the creamy vanilla icing before swallowing.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. And I saw that video of the two of you kissing. I know that there is something more to you guys than the fact that all of this is arranged," Ella said as my eyebrows sewed together. How had Shane been looking at me?

"Is it bad that I got turned on by him telling me what to do?" I asked, my cheeks flushing red. I may not be a lip virgin but I was still just a virgin. I knew about that kind of stuff but I was the type of girl that blushed at any mention of it.

"Wow, Saint Mitchie gets turned on? Hmm, I didn't know you were the bad boy type," Ella joked as she looked out for our favorite boutique. It's called Papaya and they had the best clothes ever there.

"I don't have a type!" I exclaimed as Ella pulled the door open for me. I walked in and was instantly hit by the sweet incense of vanilla and caramel. Papaya always smelled like freshly made coffee thanks to the bakery next to them.

"Mitchie and Ella, my two favorite customers," Donna, the owner exclaimed as soon as she spotted us. She gave both me and Ella hugs before gesturing to the clothes around her.

"Pick out what you'd like for that dinner tomorrow. It's all on me," Donna said and we both thanked her before going over to the dressier clothes. Considering I had just bought a new wardrobe, I wouldn't need anything new.

"Anyways, back to you and Shane. Do you like eachother? I swear you do because I am pretty sure whoever is orchestrating your relationship isn't forcing you to kiss in the middle of some magic garden," Ella said, sifting through the clothes on the rack on the other side of me.

"First of all it was a beach. And second of all, I admit that maybe I do harbor some…feelings for Shane but it doesn't matter because I doubt he likes me back. If he did, he wouldn't have kissed me on the way to some charity thing and then slept with Tess Tyler the next day," I explained my heart swelling at the thought of that. Just thinking about it made me angry.

"Didn't he end things with her? I think you guys like eachother or you wouldn't be looking so hard to find a dress that will impress him," she said, pointedly looking at the pile of dresses I had collected. They were all short, kinda tight, and definetly showed off my curves. He had said he liked my body and so I wanted to flaunt it just a bit more than I already was.

"Maybe I just want to look good. Can we change subjects? I think it's a bit depressing that I like someone who will never like me back," I stated, picking up a gold bandage dress that would probably look gorgeous against my skin tone. I think I just found my dress.

*Arranged Love*

"Shane, open up," I hit my knuckles against the door of the room Shane was staying in which was right across the hall from mine, fixing my silk robe on my body and tapping my bare foot impatiently. The dinner was about to start soon and I wanted to see how he was doing. I felt guilty for leaving him alone with my parents yesterday. I don't even know what they said to him.

"It's open," Shane said and I turned the knob and stepped in, smiling at him dressed in an all black tux with a gold tie and shiny black shoes. His tie wasn't tied yet so I waltzed up to him and grabbed it with my hands, fixing it for him.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, biting my lip as I tried to remember how to tie these things. I had watched a video on Youtube so I could be prepared in this situation.

"I'm having dinner with some of the most important people in America. No Mitch, I'm not nervous at all," he sarcastically spat back, running his hands thorough his hair as I smoothed his tie down.

"You'll be fine. Just pretend to be interested in what they're talking about and what ever you do, take my dad's side. It'll look super bad if you don't because they're recording the whole thing," I explained, wiping his shoulders off and stepping back to make sure he looked good. And trust me, he did.

"You used to have to go to a lot of these things?" he asked as I just nodded and rolled my eyes. These dinners were the most boring experiences of my life.

"You'll be fine. And you should cut your hair when you get back. It'll look better shorter," I said, running my fingers through his shaggy locks, something I've always wanted to do.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked, his eyes surveying my short robe and messy bun.

I swished my hips as I walked out of his room, to my own to get ready for tonight. The most boring night of my life.

"Michelle and Shane, you two look perfect together," my dad complimented as I wrapped my arm around Shane's bicep and used my other one to pulled down the short strapless gold dress I had decided on.

"Thanks daddy," I released Shane and gave my dad a big hug as my mother smiled at us. I pulled back and resumed my position next to Shane as Ella joined us.

"I totally forgot about how boring these things are," Ella whined, taking a swish of her champagne as I laughed at her. Ella had the attention span of a gold fish.

"You look beautiful Ella," Shane complimented as Ella flipped back her curly brown hair and swished around in the little black dress she had decided on.

"I know," Ella replied cockily as we were led to our table. I honestly didn't understand the point of this dinner and all I knew was that a whole bunch of politics were going to be making speeches about what my dad was going to be doing with the country and blah blah BLAH.

Shane pulled out my chair and I sat down, placing a napking over my lap as everyone around the table did the same. Our table was in the front of course which meant that everyone would be watching us, the first family.

Our dinner was brought out and I looked down at the heaping plate of food, literally feeling ten pounds being added onto my body just by looking at it. I thought back to those comments and considered just using the excuse that I wasn't hungry because we had a big brunch, which was true.

Everyone else had begun to eat already as the first speaker came up and I swallowed and instead took a sip of water. I could feel eyes on me and I looked up, noticing Shane's. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around my waist, his mouth next to my ear.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, causing me to blush and smile as Ella eyed us suspiciously. He pulled away but kept his arm around my waist as I nodded and picked up my fork, spearing a small head of broccoli. Two steps forward and none taken back.

**I actually like this chapter. It was fun to write! (:**


	14. Chapter 13

**I have a really legitimate excuse for not updating. My laptop was being slow and retarded so I like had to take it to some technology fixing shop to get it fixed because I refuse to call someone and fix it over the phone and so….yeah. it took them like a week just to fix it which made me mad but whatever. So yeah. That's why I took so long. Cheerleading has something to do with that and I kinda like sprained my wrist….sorry you guys): please forgive me(:**

_Arranged Love_

"So Shane, did Mitchie ever tell you about her amazing vocal chords?" Ella questioned with a sly smile as I uncomfortably looked down at my food.

Okay, so maybe I did leave out the itsy bitsy part of my life where I explained that I loved to sing and write music. I've been playing the guitar and piano ever since I could walk but I never really let anyone hear me sing. I had a severe case of stage fright. Of course I thought my hidden talent was irrelevant to our current situation so I never said anything about it.

"You sing?" Shane asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Ever since I could talk," I replied, which was 100% true.

"Can I hear you sometime?" Shane asked with hope. I couldn't possibly resist that smile and those big brown eyes.

"What better time than the present?" I mentally cursed Ella as she stood up and smoothed down her dress.

"I wouldn't want to interr-"

"Sweetie its fine. The dinner can go on without you," Connie reassured, practically shooing us away. As we made our way out of the banquet hall, Ella clapped with glee.

I sat down at the piano bench in the main living room, running my fingers along the keys as Shane sat next to me, watching my technique.

"I'm gonna mess up," I whined as Ella pushed the record button on her phone.

"Shut up and play!" Ella demanded as I settled fully into the seat, closed my eyes, and hummed for exactly three seconds.

_Jesus, I must confess, that in all my loneliness. I've forsaken and I've sinned, leaving fragments of a man so broken. I could tell what I've done. Or I should tell you where I went wrong? Well the more that I start to play, my decieveful evil ways, have been growing stronger by the day._

_Oh lord, have mercy on my soul! For I have walked a sinful road. So I'm gonna get down on my knees. Beg forgiveness to hell set me free. Lord, have mercy on me please._

_More the merry full of grace, in my weakness I've lost faith. I've been careless and I have been warned, and the devil inside me is torn, God bless the man that I have scorned._

_Oh lord, have mercy on my soul! For I have walked a sinful road. So I'm gonna get down on my knees. Beg forgiveness to hell set me free. Lord, have mercy on me please._

_So, don't let me fool around no more! Send your angels down to guide me through that door! Well, I've gone and confessed my regrets, and I pray I'm not hell in content, I'm so lost and I need your help to repent._

_Oh lord, have mercy on my soul! I'm begging, I'm pleading, I need you, and want you to know. So down upon my knees, oh lord I need forgiveness, I need forgiveness, from you…._

I took a deep breath after I had held the last note for about ten seconds. My fingers left the keys as I sighed and closed my eyes and hummed for three more seconds. Ella ended the video and looked at me in awe, Shane doing the same thing.

"I want food," Ella walked out of the room, leaving Shane and I together, him with his mouth agape and me with nervousness building up in my system. Had I really been that bad?

"Never in all of my 21 years of life have I ever heard a voice like that," Shane gushed as I blushed and ducked my head. "Professional artists have tried to cover that song and failed miserably but you were perfect!"

"Well, if you took away music, I wouldn't have much of a reason to live," I said honestly, as Shane's eyes sparkled with interest.

"The signs of a true artist," Shane whispered, giving me a small smile. "I wanna hear one of your songs."

"And I want you to cut your hair," I urged, looking up at him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"If I cut my hair when we get back to LA, you have to sing me two of your songs and try out for the Pom team or whatever," Shane negotiated as I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Why do I have to try out for Pom?"

"To make my publicist happy. Deal?" Shane asked, stretching out his right hand for me to shake. I bit down on my lower lip as an idea popped into my head like a new text message.

I looked up at his smooth lips and remembered kissing him in the limo on the way to that charity even thing, then kissing him on the beach and how my body had exploded with fireworks just at his touch. I wanted to feel that again and I wanted him to like kissing me. I just wanted him to like me period, in the way that I liked him.

"Deal," I seductively whispered before the closing the small space between us and molding our lips together. I didn't even protest when his tongue parted my lips and he began to explore every inch of my mouth. My hands passionately fisted into the hair at the back of his neck and my body lit on fire as he grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer into him. I wanted him so bad. Is it possible that I was falling for a man, four years older than me, that I'm being forced to marry?

*Arranged Love*

I awoke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep any longer. The rest of the house was completely silent, meaning everyone was enjoying their peaceful slumber. The dinner party had ended about four hours ago and Shane and I had kissed about five hours ago. My mind was racing and all I could think about was Shane and kissing him and singing and Shane. I rose from my bed and decided to go on a quick walk in the garden downstairs so I could clear my head. If that didn't work, I was resorting to warm milk.

I slipped out of my room, trying very hard not to wake anyone up. Ella and Shane were both on this floor and Ella was not the best person to mess with in the morning. I stopped when I saw light flooding through Shane's door. I guess there was someone else awake…

I slowly pushed his door open to find him sitting on his bed with sheet music spread all around him. I picked up a piece and read the lyrics:

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. _

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

"Those are really beautiful lyrics," I complimented, taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks but it won't ever get recorded or released or anything," Shane spat, a faraway look in his eye.

"Why? The song would go double platinum the first week its out," every girl wanted to hear those magical lyrics; they wanted to hear that they were the inspiration to a guy. It was just what girls liked to hear.

"Our record label only lets us record stuff that they think will sell. This song wouldn't be qualified as one of them. It's like they take our music, auto tune it, give it some stupid dancing beat, and then sell it. It's not even our music anymore," Shane explained, putting his pencil down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I know one girl that would buy that song," I said with a smile, slightly nudging him then giggling.

He chuckled along with me and I smiled upon realizing what had just happened. Shane and I had just had our first uninterrupted moment and it had felt good.

"I don't care if we fry our phone bills. I swear to call everyday and we'll Skype every single night," Ella promised, wrapping her arms around me as my tears soaked into her gray Oxford hoodie.

"Yeah and then you have to come and visit for Thanksgiving and definetly Christmas," I said, trying to control my tears. Ella said she would be crying right now but she had her morals about crying in public.

"Totally, and don't worry about your first official day of high school tomorrow. Everyone will love you," Ella said, lightly hitting my arm as she let me go.

"Flight 256 to LAX is boarding," an animated voice said over an intercom as Ella grabbed her suitcase and sighed.

"England is so far away," I choked out as Ella smiled and flipped her hair.

"At least they speak American there," I giggled along with my parents and Shane as she went to hug the rest of them.

"Take care of my sister. Or I will grill your balls," Ella warned, pointing a finger at Shane before turning around and heading to her boarding dock. She hated it when people felt the need to turn around and just hug everyone again. It just made goodbyes harder than they already are.

**Working on next one now(:**


	15. Chapter 14

**The song in the last chapter was Mercy On Me by Christina Aguilera. If you type in the song and then Demi Lovato, you'll see a video of her singing it when she was like 15. Did you see her MTV documentary? I cried.**

_Arranged Love_

Despite the fact that Shane had given me that whole, "you're beautiful" speech, I still felt had my insecurities about myself. I was feeling even more self concious today because I was going to be attending the same school as some of Shane's fans. I felt as if everytime there was a picture of me up on some gossip magazine site, my image was being picked apart by tweenies. And tweenies are a judgemental group of people.

"Whatever you're wearing, I'm sure you look beautiful. Can you come on please?" Shane whined from the first floor as my stomach flipped flopped from at the fact that he called me beautiful and because I was nervous.

I looked at myself in my body length mirror, scrunchizing my appearance for any flaws. After school, Shane was picking me up so that we could go to the Make-A-Wish foundation which would last about three hours so I had dressed for the occasion. I was wearing some designer skinny jeans that were practically molded onto my legs tucked into a slouchy almost see through baby blue top that hung off my shoulders to show off the strap of my sparkly tank top. I was wearing sparkly Toms and my hair was in beachy waves, hanging down my shoulders. I thought I looked like a normal high school student plus skinny jeans looked amazing on me.

I grabbed my oversized Steve Madden bag and my phone before going out of my room and padding down the stairs. Shane impatiently waited at the bottom of the steps, aviators on and mouth turned into a frown. I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair, leaning up to his ear.

"Turn that frown upside down," I cooed before strutting out of the door and into the hot LA sunshine.

When we pulled into the school driveway, I finally acknowledged how nervous I was. I looked out of the window and saw beautiful girls climbing out of shiny sports cars, laughing with best friends as guys checked them out as if it were their hobby. Guys kicked soccer balls around in the main courtyard as a few guys tossed a football around. Girls chatted in small exclusive circles while some stood texting or sucking the life out of their boyfriend. I frowned at how cliché everything was.

"Are you gonna like get out or…?" Shane questioned, looking over at me as my heart raced and my palms began to sweat. I couldn't do this, of course I couldn't do this. I haven't been to school in like, 4 years.

"Can I just hang with you all day? I'm starting in the middle of the semester. This is awkward," I complained, biting down on my lip. I had read through the whole Hollywood High handbook yesterday and since it was the end of October, they were almost done with the first semester. I would have no problem catching up it was just the fact that I had to go to an acutal school that terrified me.

"Mitchie, you'll be fine. And if you need anything, I will drive up here and give it to you. The one thing I will not do is take you with me because you need to go back to public school and get your education. Private tutoring is not an option. Caitlyn will be with you, I swear," Shane coaxed as a bell rung and everyone rushed into the main school building while some took like a mile long trail to the smaller campus.

"What about Nate?" I asked, grabbing my bag and unlocking the door.

"Private tutoring is an option for him. But Caitlyn will be with you and I promise to be here right at 2:08 to pick you up. You'll be fine," Shane leaned forward and pecked me on my lips, causing my knees to wobble even though I wasn't standing up. I nodded at him before swinging my door open and pulling myself out of the car. I nervously walked to the main builidng, feeling as if I were taking the walk of shame.

A cool breeze met me when I walked into the main office. I nervously stepped up to the long counter that divided the room and placed my palms on the cool surface.

"I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm new here," I started, trying my hardest to appear calm, cool, and collected.

"Miss. Torres it is a pleasure to meet you. How is your father?" the front lady asked, gathering some papers into a folder.

I cleared my throat and brushed a loose piece of hair away from my face. "He's fine".

"That's great. Be sure to tell him that I'm voting for him," she handed me a manilla folder with my name on it, "here's your schedule, locker assignment, and your student id. Theres also a map of the school. If you need anything else, just come down here," I nodded my thanks before exiting the office, ready to face my first day of school.

When I entered the main hallway, it seemed as if EVERYONE was staring at me. Maybe I was being paranoid but I felt like I could sense them picking apart every single detail of my body, judging me with harsh eyes as I swallowed and kept walking forward. I couldn't appear weak, I had to look strong.

"Mitchie?" a familiar curly headed girl came up to me causing everyone else to turn back around, much to my relief.

"You must be Caitlyn," I guessed, holding out my hand to shake. She nodded her head enthusiatically, causing her curls to bounce along with her.

"Yeah, Shane told me about how nervous you are. Don't sweat it. High school is easier than you think," she advised, giving me a light smile. She took my schedule out of my hand and scanned over it, her eyes lighting up.

"We have almost all of the same classes!" I released a sigh of relief. At least I would know one person at this school.

*Arranged Love*

Honestly, high school is not that bad. Sure people had pushed me around a few times throughout the day and they still stared. Sure my teachers were constantly asking how my father was doing and what his big plans were for the country (couldn't answer that). Sure the female population of this school hated me because I was rumored to be dating Shane Gray. But it wasn't all that bad. Classes were easy, lunch was fun, and I made a few more friends that weren't mad at me for dating their celebrity crush. All in all, I had a good day. That was, until it came to the end of the day.

I grabbed my bag out of my locker along with my new copy of Romeo and Juliet. I had already read the book but had left my copy back in DC so my teacher had given me this one with the words, "to refresh your memory". I'm pretty sure that everyone knows the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet to be quite honest.

I shut my locker door, knowing that Shane and I were on a time frame and that Caitlyn wanted to walk out with me. I was planning on going to her locker so we could walk out together but someone else had something else planned.

"It's Bitchie, isnt it?" a little blond demon questioned, blocking my exit along with two other leeches.

"Do I know you?" I spat, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm Tiffany Tyler. I'm sure you're a huge fan of my mom, TJ Tyler," Tiffany introduced with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. I was so tired of this family of evil blondes.

"No actually her music gives me a headache," that was a total lie because I've never actually heard one of her songs before.

"The rest of the world doesn't seem to think so, judging by her 12 Grammy's," Tiffany bragged as her two lemmings nodded in agreement and I tried to look over her head, out the door. It didn't work, she had inherited her mother's tall genes.

"Did you stop me to brag about your mother's undeserved success? I have somewhere to be," Tiffany scoffed, putting a bony hand on her equally bony hip.

"I bring a message from my sister. Stay the hell away from Shane. The game has just begun and she refuses to lose something that she started," Tiffany threatened as I chuckled and pushed past her. I turned on my heel, walking backwards towards the door.

"Tell your sister to stay the hell out of my business. Shane clearly doesn't want to deal with a possessed chihauhau," I fired back before turning back around and walking into the humid air.

So Tiffany Tyler was definetly the Regina George of the school. Oh joy, I should've known that it was only a matter of time before I ran into the likes of her.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Some bitch distracted me," I apologized, sliding into the back of the Escalade that had picked me up. Shane looked over at me and smirked, chuckling at my slightly angry expression.

"You met Tess' little sister," Shane stated as I just nodded and he told his driver to drive on. Okay, he was fine driving himself this morning but now he needs a driver?

"So how does this thing work?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. I hoped it didn't run too late because I actually had homework and there are pom try outs tomorrow.

"Well, basically we just visit the hospital and play with the kids. Sing some songs, read some books, take some pictures, and take their mind off of their sickness. Even though you're not famous, you can participate too," Shane explained as I nodded along. My dad used to visit hospitals and kids with cancer and other diseases. He never really brought me along though.

"And how long are we gonna be there?" I said as the car halted to a stop and I looked out of the window. I'd never really liked hospitals.

"About three hours or so. I usually lose track of time," I nodded and decided to leave my bag in the car and stuffed my phone into my back pocket. I slid out of the car first and then Shane. I noticed there was another car behind us as Shane interlaced our fingers and an electric wave flooded over my body. I smiled at the feeling as Nate and Jason joined us.

"Hey guys," I greeted, waving with my free hand.

"How was school?" Nate questioned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before replying.

"Better than you would expect."

Another reason I didn't like hospitals was because of the atmosphere. You could be perfectly happy one second and then the next you could be so depressed because you could sense death. As soon as the kids caught sight of Shane, Nate, and Jason though, there was just this overwhelming feeling of joy floating throughout the room which lifted up my feelings. I thought it was simply amazing how three guys could make kids with deadly diseases forget all about their situations, just for a few hours.

Shane was sitting next to a little girl, reading her some fairytale as Nate played guitar for a little boy and Jason played peek-a-boo with a small infant. I smiled at the sight and turned when I heard a broken cough, which quickly turned into choking. I headed towards the end of the room where a lonely little girl lay in bed, an IV stuck in her hand as she coughed her guts up. I grabbed a bottle of water off of a nearby table and unscrewed the cap, helping her sit up so she could take a sip.

The girl had long honey blonde hair and light hazel eyes which were highlighted with bags. She was really small and skinny and she was pale but she still looked like the cutest little girl ever.

"Thank you," she said in an adorably high voice, giving me a dazzling smile.

"No problem," I sat the water bottle on the small stand next to her bed before gently taking a seat on her bed.

"Whats your name?" she asked, quirking her head to the side in an adorable way.

"Mitchie, what's yours?" I answered as she giggled.

"Lily, like the flower," she replied as I awwed at her. She was the cutest little thing ever.

"So why don't you get up like the other kids?" I asked as she sat criss cross applesauce and frowned.

"I can't, the doctors say I'm too sick," she said sadly as I frowned with her. I had no idea what it felt like to be so sick at such a young age and I felt so bad for her. Her life was nearly over and she didn't even get a chance to live it.

"Do you like music?" I questioned, scooting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"I LOVE MUSIC SO MUCH!" Lily squealed, a big smile reaching her ears. I smiled with her; this girl was like the mini me.

"I'm gonna sing for you but you have to be really quiet okay. This is our little secret so shh!" I said, putting my index finger up to my mouth. Lily mocked me, obediently nodding her head as I closed my eyes and hummed for three seconds before opening them again.

_Got the news today  
>Doctors said i had to stay<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
>When i thought it'd all be done<br>When I thought it'd all been said  
>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.<br>But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
>And you don't know what it's like to feel so low<br>And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
>You don't even know, know, know.<br>You don't even know_

_I barely even noticed when Nate had begun to play the notes on the guitar as I sung the next verse._

_All this time goes by  
>Still no reason why<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
>Waitin' on a cure<br>But none of them are sure  
>A little bit longer and I'll be fine<br>But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
>You don't know what its like to feel so low.<br>And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
>You don't even know, know, know.<br>You don't even know, know, know.  
>You don't even know, no<em>

_So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
>All the highs and lows are gone.<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
>I'll be...fine<em>

Everyone clapped when I was finished and I blushed from all the attention. Shane flashed me a real smile which caused my whole face to just flush red and I was sure that I looked as red as a tomato.

"Wow Mitchie, that was great!" Lily exclaimed, still patting her small hands together.

"Thanks Lily," I replied, giving her a big comforting hug. She buried her little face into my neck and began to play with my hair.

"I wish you were my mommy. My real mommy never sings to me. She's always too busy," Lily confessed as I soothingly rubbed her hair and sat her down in my lap.

"She loves you Lily. All mommys love their children," I coaxed, parting her hair into three sections and combing them all through.

"But she barely ever comes to visit. And neither does my daddy. Mitchie, will you come back to visit me?" Lily asked, looking up towards me as I began to braid her hair.

"I would come every single day if I could but how about I come every Sunday morning? And maybe one day when your doctors say so, you can come visit me," I said as a girn spread across her face.

"I like that idea!"

"Me too!" I giggled. I looked up and caught Shane's eyes, him still reading to that same little girl. He gave me a smile which I gladly returned before looking back at his book. My stomach did somersaults as my face flushed with a dark pink hue again, causing me to slightly giggle. Its ridiculous the way one guy can you make you feel.

**Song is A Little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers. Love this song so much :3**


	16. Chapter 15

**I currently have like no wifi so idk how this is gonna work out but im retyping this…so yeah. Idk how to fix the format on my ipod or whatever so this is how its gonna work(:**

_Arranged Love_

I'd be lying if I said that I was excited that today, Saturday, is the day Shane and I are announcing that we are dating. I'm nervous and I'm tired and I don't want to be bothered with a stupid press conference. I had made the Pom team along with Caitlyn meaning that everyday after school I had to stay until 6 o'clock dancing my butt off. Then Shane usually had something to do afterwards and uses some lame excuse as to why he can't drop me off at home so I'm stuck with him for the rest of the night. My life has been hectic and busy and I'm so tired that my hair is beginning to hurt!

"You guys know what to say, right?" Sara questioned, bending down to our level as the paparazzi filed into the room.

"Yes Sara," Shane and I chorused as I fixed my white blazer. I looked so grown up today. My hair was pulled back into a teased bun and I was wearing a white blazer with a dark pink ruffled tank top and skinny jeans.

"Good. Just act natural and if one of you messes up, go along with it," she instructed before marching out of the camera's view. Another reason why I was so tired is because Sara decided to come over at 10:42 last night, waking Shane and me up just to make sure we had our story straight. *insert rolling of eyes* I take my sleep pretty religiously so you can imagine how pissed off I was when this happened.

"If you'll all take a seat, we're ready to begin," Shane commanded as I took a sip of water, trying to hide my yawn.

"We have an announcement to make," Shane started, grabbing my hand and drawing soothing patterns on it with his thumb. I looked out at the crowd of celebrity stalkers and grimaced. I didn't really wanna do this.

"We know that there have been some rumors going around about the status if Mitchie and I's relationship and we're gonna clear those up," he paused and looked at me with a wink, "Mitchie and I have been exclusively dating for six months."

The crowd went wild. They snapped pictures and murmurs filled the room. I'm pretty sure that someone was recording this thing for the whole world to see. I don't really understand what the big deal is. Who cares if we've been "dating" for six months?

"We'll take your questions one at a time," I said into my own microphone as everyone quieted down. Some reporter in the back raised her hand and I called on her.

"Kristin Spells from E! News and I was just wondering Mitchie, does your father approve of this relationship?" she asked, pen at the ready by her notepad to write down my answer.

"At first he was kind of skeptical of it but he saw how serious we were about eachother and he just wants me to be happy which is why he let me come to LA to live with Shane," I lied my butt off. Shane was smirking next to me and I really wanted to slap that smirk off of his face but I quickly resisted and cleared my throat instead.

Shane called on the next person. "Kevin McHall from Hot Tunes TV and I was just curious about how you managed to keep this a secret for so long."

"Well we first met at the correspondents' dinner that her father held in DC which me and my brothers performed at. Mitchie was there and that is how it all started. Then we came back for this charity event thing that was held there and that's when our relationship started. I would just fly down there to see her on my off weekends," Shane explained, absolutely no hesitation in his voice. Lucky bastard used to being asked stupid questions.

"And what are your plans for the future?" someone called out.

"I'm gonna finish out my senior year and yeah…" my face flushed at the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't want to get into politics like my dad because that was boring and I had the worst case of stage fright…

"Connect Three may be going on a summer tour and we're working on our new album and Mitchie and I will just take everyday as it comes," Shane answered perfectly as I was still having the mental battle with myself of what I was gonna do with my life.

"Okay. Since I'm going to get my hair cut tomorrow, I think you should sing me one of your songs," Shane said as soon as I came downstairs in some yoga capris and a tank top. The press conference had gone on for about another hour and then Sara had finally called it quits. It had taken us a good twenty minutes just to leave the conference because of all of the paparazzi that had swarmed outside.

I raised my eyebrow at Shane. I wasn't really in the mood to sing right now. We had some party celebrating our relationship or whatever later on tonight and we had a few hours to kill. And in those few hours, I was planning on getting my lost sleep.

"I already fulfilled one part of my deal and you haven't done anything," I fired back, snatching an apple from the kitchen as he followed me. I hopped on the counter and bit into the apple, not even knowing why since I wasn't really that hungry.

"Please, I am dying to hear you sing again. I'll even sing to you!" Shane begged, trying to give me that look that probably charmed all of Hollywood, screw that the entire world, but wasn't really working on me. Loll, I just lied.

"Whatever, you're going first," I tossed the half eaten apple into the garbage before he led me to the music room, grabbing one of his guitars from the stand and warming up as I folded my legs underneath me on the bright red couch.

"Don't judge to harshly," Shane said before he started with the opening chords.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try and get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all of my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you and you next to me_

_I need to find you…yeah!_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, this song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_(repeat)_

I was speechless when he finished. That song was…real. I'd never heard a song from Connect Three like that. It was beautiful and I was amazed at the emotion in his voice while he sung it. I cracked a smile and twiddled with my fingers, trying to find just the right words to say.

"That was the most beautiful song that I have ever heard," I complimented, still awestruck. If they sold that song, I would buy it on iTunes and keep it on repeat for days.

"Was it really?" Shane asked, hope in his voice.

I grabbed his guitar from him and nodded, ready to play my song. It was kind of old and I had written it back in Washington but I really hoped that Shane would like it. I wanted him to like it.

"Don't judge too harshly," I mocked with a smirk before taking a deep breath, humming for three seconds, then strumming the guitar.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me._

_You see this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go its what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know its real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me…_

I took my fingers off of the strings after humming for three seconds with my eyes closed; opening them to be greeted by a smiling Shane causing a million little butterflies to explode in my stomach.

"You have amazing talent," Shane complimented, putting his guitar away as I just shrugged off his compliment.

"Why do you always shrug off what I say to you?" Shane asked and I could easily tell that he was annoyed.

"Because it won't ever matter how well I can sing. I have stage fright and am terrified of singing in front of people," I explained, combing my fingers through my hair.

"But you don't have a problem singing in front of me," Shane said as I huffed out some air, realizing that he was right. I had absolutely no problem showing off my skills in front of Shane. I think it's just because around him, it feels so natural and easy.

"I guess I'm just comfortable singing around you," I shrugged, checking the small clock on his wall. "I'm gonna go get ready," I exited the music room even though the part wasn't for another four hours.

"Ella I am freaking out!" I exclaimed as soon as Ella came into view on my screen, scrunching the ends of her hair.

"What could you possibly be freaking out about? As far as I am concerned, your life is perfect at the moment," Ella pointed out, flashing me a smile.

"We just announced to the whole world that we are dating I think that maybe…I…just maybe…"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!" Ella urged.

I swallowed my fear and shut my door even though Shane had assured me that the walls were sound proof. I had a hard time believing that.

"I think I'm falling for Shane," I breathed out as Ella's eyes widened.

"And by falling you mean like-"

"LOVE ELLA! I THINK I LOVE HIM!" I exclaimed, breathing deeply and deciding to sit down.

"And you've known him for how long?" Ella questioned, twirling around in her chair. Even in the most serious situations, Ella can't stay still.

"Well technically I met him six months ago but I've really known him for two weeks," I explained.

"Whoa…this is like…whoa. Wait, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me some sisterly advice," I started, weaving all ten digits into my hair.

"THAT'S THE BEST KIND OF ADVICE! Well um, I don't really have any to be honest. Just follow your heart Mitchie. If you're in love with him then don't be ashamed of it. And if he loves you back then…go with the wind," Ella advised with a reassuring smile.

Problem was, I didn't exactly want to tell Shane that I may possibly be in love with him. What if I said it and he laughed in my face? Or even worse, what if he didn't feel the same way?

"I have to get ready for this party thing. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as Ella nodded and blew me a kiss before the screen went blank and the call ended.

I tried not to fall down the stairs as I descended them with Shane in like 20 inch heels. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating but they were pretty high! Everyone cheered as we made it to the bottom and was greeted by our guests. The only people I recognized were Jason and Danielle, Caitlyn and Nate, and Sonny and Chad. Everyone else was foreign to me.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Sonny exclaimed with a huge smile as I removed Shane's arm from around me, even though I liked it being there.

"I'm gonna go put on some more lipgloss," I excused myself, leaving Shane to bond with his only sister. My lips were glossy enough but there were way too many people here and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Enjoying your party Mitchie?" At the top of the stairs was Tess Tyler in some gaudy sequined dress that ended like 5 inches above her knee. She eyed me with jealously glowing in her orbs and I just rolled my eyes, not in the mood.

"Yes Tess, I am. What are you doing here?" I questioned, placing my hand on my hip.

"I was invited. Shane wanted me here of course. Even though you two are obviously dating much to my chagrin, he's still my friend and I'm happy that he's with you," Tess said in an almost sincere tone. I raised my eyebrow at her, what was she up to?

"Um, thanks…I guess," I awkwardly replied as she just smiled at me and walked away. Weird.

I went to my room and checked my phone before putting on some extra gloss and exiting the room. I made it to the stairs and wobbly started on the first one, noticing the party in full swing downstairs.

"Enjoy the fall," someone sneered before I was tumbling down the stairs. I heard a crack and a rip and I screamed in pain as I landed on the bottom step. Someone gasped and people were rushing around me, trying to keep me awake. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. I felt some warm liquid gushing around me and I knew that it was blood, I just didn't know where it was coming from. Black spots prickled my vision as breathing became a chore.

"Mitchie, it's Shane. You need to stay with me," Shane squeezed my hand in an attempt to keep me awake but it wasn't long before my eyes fluttered closed and everything went black.

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story(:**


	17. Chapter 16

**Typing on my laptop…I feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel gooooooooooooooooooood! Tomorrow is april fools and tonight is the KCA's…still trying to figure out if im gonna watch loll(: LEGGO.**

_Arranged Love_

_Breaking News: The president's daughter, Mitchie Torres, has been rushed to the hospital after falling down the stairs at her own party! Earlier in the day the beloved first daughter and boyfriend Shane Gray, announced their six month long relationship at a press conference. They then held a party at Shane's luxurious mansion with a star studded guest list and apparently Torres went upstairs to reapply her gloss but then came tumbling down the stairs. No information has been released about her current condition and no one knows if it was an accident or on purpose. Our prayers are with Mitchie and her family._

I regret waking up. Everything hurts. My whole body is throbbing. I feel like I've been punched in the head repeatedly and like someone has kicked me directly in my ribs. I couldn't move. I tried to run my hands through my knotted hair but didn't succeed. There was a thick white bandage wrapped around the circumference of my head like a headband. There was also an ace bandage wrapped around my right wrist.

"Mitchie," I heard someone breathe out. I tried my best to look over but considering my current condition that didn't really work. I caught Shane in the side of my eye and the corners of my mouth turned up.

"Shane," I croaked, wincing at the dryness of my throat.

"Thank God that you're okay," Shane said, relieved. He took my left hand in his and gently kissed it. I noticed that he was being really careful with me…like I was some expensive yet fragile China doll that could break at any minute.

"What happened?" I asked as Shane helped me slightly sit up. The pillows here were just useless lumps and this hospital gown was scratchy and didn't cover enough.

"You don't remember?" Shane asked, concerned again. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, utterly confused. Remember what?

"You fell down the stairs at our party…" Shane started, his finger inching towards the nurse button on the side of my bed.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. Party, stairs, Shane, lip gloss, songs. I fell down the stairs at Shane and I's party announcing our relationship after I went upstairs to put on more lipgloss.

"Sorry, I remember now," I apologized, gently rubbing my hot forehead. My feet were cold, this blanket wasn't long enough.

"You scared me," his voice was hoarse. Had he been crying? How long have I been here? How long has he been here?

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"14 hours. You were in critical condition…"

I stopped and tilted my head to the side a bit, "am I okay?"

Shane chuckled, the first time I had actually seen him smile since I had woken up, before answering me. "Other than the fact that you sprain your ankle, broke your wrist, and had a minor concussion, you're fine."

I gasped in horror. I might as well be crippled now! I can't do Pom anymore, I write with my right hand, I probably can't even walk on my own anymore!

"Did somebody push me?" I questioned, venom in my voice. I swear if someone did I will beat them with one of my crutches.

"We don't know. Do you remember being pushed?" I tried to recall feeling a hand on my back before I went tumbling down but all I could remember was blackness. My head hurt just trying to remember it.

"I can't really remember. I'm sorry," I apologized again, feeling utterly useless. Shane would probably have to do everything for me now. He would get tired of me and then he wouldn't even consider loving me.

"Stop apologizing. Nothing is your fault," Shane leaned down and kissed my forehead, causing it to burn even more. His lips were so soft!

"You have visitors. I'm gonna tell them that you're awake," Shane said before turning and leaving. It was then that I noticed the room I was in.

It was nicely sized and there was a couch next to a large window that overlooked the garden area downstairs. But everything was covered in 'Get Well Soon' cards, teddy bears, flowers, and other things. I smiled at the fact that the flowers blocked out the smell of pee and disinfectants.

"MIMI!" I knew that squeaky voice anywhere. I felt the bed slightly dip and looked up, seeing Sophie there with a giant teddy bear in her arms. I smiled at her. She reminded me of Lily. And speaking of Lily, I had to go see her soon.

"Sophie, shush. Mimi has a headache," Sonny coaxed, coming into the room and taking Sophie off of the bed, despite Sophie's protest.

"Mimi are you okay? Daddy told me you fell down the stairs. Did it hurt? Do you have booboos?" Sophie interrogated, never stopping to take a breath.

"Sophie I'm fine. I just can't walk the right way for a while," I explained slowly as Shane chuckled and sat in the hospital chair right next to my bed.

"Oh…I brought you a bear! And I named him for you! His name is Crippled! Uncle Shane said that you're crippled now too! So you can be crippled together!" Sophie exclaimed as Sonny and Shane burst into a fit of laughter as I rolled my eyes. I am not crippled.

"Thanks Sophie," I thanked her as she smiled widely and Sonny stop laughing to scoop Sophie up into her arms.

"I think its time we go home. We need our beauty sleep Sophie," Sonny said as Sophie nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I laughed at how alike they are before Sophie came and gave me a wet peck on the cheek.

"Shane, take care of Mitchie. Don't let her fall down anymore stairs," Sonny joked before they both left and I was alone with Shane.

"So, how long am I stuck here?" I asked, knowing it would probably be for a while.

"A week. They're gonna put your hand in a temporary cast and then your ankle in a cast and make sure you're healed before you're allowed to come back home," Shane explained as I groaned and sunk into the bed.

"I hate hospitals!"

_*Arranged Love*_

I know this may sound mean and I bit rude but I am so tired of people. Sonny and Sophie came to the hospital every single day I was there and even though I love them, they are really loud and hyper. Then Nate and Caitlyn came and Caitlyn was just a big mess after the whole thing and I don't know why because I was completely calm about the situation. And Nate decided to play his guitar really loud and annoyingly because he claimed that hospitals gives him inspiration. Jason came to visit without Danielle and he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in like two different casts because he was too busy bird watching the garden. My parents called and my mom was sobbing on the phone the first three days because she was so upset that she couldn't visit. My dad just told me that he was proud I took it like a woman. Ella wanted to fly all the way from England so she could keep me pretty during my time of "injury" and so she could bedazzle my cast but I just told her to stay in England. And not to mention that paparazzi were so desperate that they tried to break into my room on several occasions and so I was the only patient with security outside of their door. There was a steady swarm of the stalkers with cameras for the whole week though.

Bottom line is, despite the fact that we almost got jumped coming out of the hospital, I am glad we are out of there. Now it can be just me, Shane, and his house.

Shane hadn't left my side the entire week. He had cancelled interviews with Oprah, Jay Leno, Hot Tunes, and Ryan Seacrest just to stay by my side. He had refused to leave at all. It made me wonder if he really truly cared or if his publicist just made him do it because it looked good for him. Whatever the case, I was glad. He was the only one that gave me my space and didn't ask me if I was fine or okay every five seconds. In fact, he was pretty chill the whole time. Which was weird, but enjoyable.

"SHANE!" I called out Sunday afternoon, lazily flipping through the thousands of channels on my TV for something to watch. There is never anything good on Sundays.

"Do you need something?" Shane asked as I smiled and patted the space next to me. If I ever needed him, no matter what he was doing, Shane would come running to me. And I really thanked him for that.

"Can we go to that hospital that we went to for the Make A Wish foundation?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Why? You're crippled," Shane pointed out as I rolled my eyes. He had made it a point to call me Crippled now.

"I promised this little girl named Lily that I would visit her on Sundays. Please Shane," I begged, jutting out my bottom lip. Shane tried to look away from me but I know that my puppy dog looks are his weakness meaning that he would crack. And he did.

"We're here to see Lily Horan," I said to the woman at the front desk with a smile. Shane held the small of my back as I balanced on my crutches. Even though I was crippled, they were fun to have.

"She just came out of chemotherapy," the woman said as she eyed Shane and I. I smiled at her as a different nurse led the way to where Lily was.

The room was glass and there was row of comfy looking chairs with high tech looking machines all next to them. Small children to old adults were in the chairs, sitting with wires from the machines hooked up next to them. They all looked pale and sick and deathly. I was lucky. I would heal eventually but they wouldn't.

I saw Lily sitting with a nurse who was stroking her hair. She was on a small bed with a single wire connected to her. There were small clumps of her hair missing and my heart swelled at the sight of her. She wasn't getting better. She was getting worse.

"Lily," I whispered causing her to look up at me. Her eyes lit up as a small smile tugged at her lips. I took the nurses place as Shane took my crutches from me. I sat Lily on my lap and began to stroke her hair, humming to her soothingly as she choked on some tears.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked, resting her head on my chest.

"I just had an accident," I said as Lily lightly giggled then abruptly sat up.

"I need a trashcan!" she exclaimed before Shane grabbed one and she threw up into it. I pulled her thin hair away from her face as Shane rubbed her back. Lily cried before she was finished, laying back on my chest as Shane went to go get her some water. I thought chemo was supposed to help you.

"Do you want me to sing to you again?" I asked as Lily just nodded and got comfortable. She was so small and fragile and my heart went out to her. I wanted her to have hope. I wanted her to get better.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

I felt Lily's breathing become even as I continued to stroke her hair. If I could do anything, I would adopt her and let her freely live the last of her life like a child. I wouldn't make her spend her last moments stuck in this hospital.

_*Arranged Love*_

"Shane is picking you up today, right?" Caitlyn asked as I gathered the last of my things out of my locker and nodded. Caitlyn had to stay after for Pom and Shane had promised to pick me up on time. It was kinda hard to get through school on my crutches but they had an elevator and when I had to cross campus for my art class, they let me ride the golf cart. So, it was all good.

"OH MY GOD!" someone screamed and there was suddenly a giant mob by the entrance of the school.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked as everyone rushed to the front doors and flashes began to go off. The whole hallway was filled with screams, giving me a pounding headache.

"I have no idea!" I screamed over the loud noise. This was worse than a Connect Three – oh God.

"Can hold this?" I shoved my things at Caitlyn before limping over to the mob and trying to fight my way through. Oh my gosh, he wouldn't.

"Mitch, you're so stupid! You're on crutches!" I heard Caitlyn yell behind me. I made it to the middle and spotted a certain popstar in denial.

"Shane!" I screeched nudging a girl out of the way so I could make it to my "boyfriend".

"There you are! Why didn't you come out?" Shane asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you come in? Are you insane? You know my school is filled with fangirls!" I screamed at him as everyone calmed down and listened to the argument between us.

"Well I had to come get you because you fell down the stairs," Shane spat as I scoffed and Caitlyn finally emerged next to me.

"You act like it was my fault! You should've been smart enough to keep your ass in the car!" I argued, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Maybe instead of me being in school you should be so you can get some common sense!"

"Let's go. I am not about to argue with you here," Shane sneered, snatching my stuff from Caitlyn and pushing his way through the mob.

That was the stupidest argument ever. And now Shane is pissed at me.

_Breaking News: Trouble in paradise already? It seems as if with the announcement of Smitchie's relationship, things have gotten complicated with the couple. First Mitchie falls down the stairs and now her and Shane have been caught having a heated argument at Mitchie's school. Is this the signs of a breakup or just some building tension between the two? If so, Team Shane or Team Mitchie?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! I watched the KCA's loll. They were kinda boring to be honest. But I knew Justin was gonna be there all along(: I may skip some days in this story but that's only because im on like the 17****th**** chapter and they haven't even gotten engaged yet…but I do have another story in mind! Its kinda different than what I usually write though…im not putting it up till im done with this story. Thank you so much for reviewing and ENJOY.**

_Arranged Love_

"Shane," I started as Shane furiously drove us home. Surprisingly he had nothing to do tonight which I was glad for. These casts were really itchy and it was really hot outside.

"Shane," I said again, raising my voice a little bit. I wanted to apologize. Us fighting in public is stupid. I don't even know what had gotten into me. It might be the fact that I feel like I can't do anything anymore. I've been feeling this way ever since I got out of the hospital. I still shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on him.

"Shane, I'm sorry," I breathed out, waiting for any change in his expression.

"Are you sorry because you just publicly humiliated yourself or because you called me dumb?" Shane questioned as I rolled my eyes. He wasn't really making this easy.

"For calling you dumb. I think I already humiliated myself when I fell down the stairs," I commented as Shane snickered.

"It's one of the most watched videos on Youtube," Shane said with a bit of humor in his voice as I scoffed. At least he wasn't mad at me anymore. "And I'm still upset with you. You shouldn't have called me dumb when people were recording it. It makes us look dysfunctional."

"We are dysfunctional! And why does it matter if they got it on camera? People have also seen you act like a complete jerk on camera!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. This whole thing would probably blow over with the media but it wasn't going to with me.

"But you insulted my intelligence."

"I can't insult something you don't have," I sneered, opening the car door as soon as Shane turned off the engine and pulling myself out. I limped to the backseat and grabbed my crutches, trying to swing my bag onto my shoulders while balancing on my crutches. Merp. This wasn't really working.

"Let me help you," despite the fact that I had just snapped at him, Shane still grabbed my bag out of my hand and walked ahead of me into the house. I slightly smiled as we entered the cool house only to be greeted by Shane's family. Oh geez.

_*Arranged Love*_

Can I just put it out there that I hate family dinners? They're so awkward and like…ugh. Especially since I had only met Shane's parents once and that one time I had yelled at his mom, Denise. Now it's really awkward because I don't think she really likes me much. But can you blame me for blowing up at her? I had just been told that I had to marry the jerkiest popstar ever.

"I'm just gonna get right down to it. What is going on between you two?" Denise questioned as I stabbed my salad. Nate, Jason, Sonny, Mr. Grey, and Sophie were all here.

"It was a misunderstanding," I answered quietly as Shane grunted some incoherent words and I shot him a look.

"Misunderstanding? I saw the video. You insulted his intelligence," Denise calmly said as Sonny coughed to cover her laugh and Nate snickered under his breath.

"I can't insult something that he doesn't have," I mumbled as Shane slammed his fork down.

"Would you like to say that a little bit louder?"

"I said I can't insult something that you don't have. Intelligence is something you don't have. If you did, you wouldn't have come into my school!" I argued as everyone around the table froze. Now they didn't want to say anything.

"So you're upset because I came into your school to help you? Is it a crime to want to help you now?" Shane fired back as I growled in frustration and wove all ten digits into my hair.

"I'm upset because ever since I came here, I've gotten hate for being seen with you! I've gotten hate because I'm with you! At school people hate me because I'm with you! My life is so fu…messed up now because of you! If you weren't such a jerk, I could still be in DC with my parents, away from all of this stupid hate!" I snapped through clenched teeth. I didn't want it to sound like I was blaming everything on him…but it was true.

"Well I'm sorry that you've been so shielded from the world that when someone says something bad about you, you go cry about it in a corner and hide away from the world. Welcome to Hollywood, that's kinda how it works here," Shane yelled back before Sophie screamed, causing us both to stop and look at her.

"Stop arguing! I'm trying to eat! Shane, go to left! Mimi, go to the right! IT'S QUIET TIME UNTIL I CAN FINISH MY DINNER!" Sophie yelled at the top of my lungs as I scoffed. I was not about to take orders from a little girl. "GO!"

Reluctantly, I pushed my chair back and limped over to the right side of the dining room in the corner, lightly setting my right foot on the ground. Shane went to the left and growled at the wall as I folded my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. I felt like a little kid. I heard the clanking of forks and knew that Sophie was gonna take forever just to eat. Ugh, FML.

_*Arranged Love*_

I don't know what is going on with me. I've been so mean lately. I need to do yoga or something because I've been so stressed out. My doctor told me that the fact that I'm injured increases my stress level because I'll feel really helpless for a while. Which was true because I have been feeling really useless lately.

Everything in our house was so awkward now. We haven't talked to each other since last night. I'm so stupid. Why would I fight with the person that I love?

It's like 4 am and even though I have to wake up in an hour, I can't go back to sleep. I have too much on my mind. I don't know what compelled me to go onto Hot Tunes at 4 in the morning but I found myself typing in 'Smitchie' and waiting for results to pop up. Someone had posted the video of me falling down the stairs on the Internet! Who does that?

I clicked on the video and scrolled down to the comments, harshly biting my lip, preparing for the worst.

_Am I the only one that thinks that that fall looks totally staged? (364 likes)_

_Haha, I'm like dying right now! I've watched this so much! I think I kinda get a pleasure out of seeing her get hurt! (163 likes)_

_Attention whore. I find it hilarious how she falls down the stairs after she announces that her and Shane are dating. (247 likes)_

_#PrayForMitchie :3 (95 likes)_

I rolled my eyes. Why would I fake falling down the stairs? Why would I want to end up in two casts? Why would I do that?

I clicked on the next video of us arguing at my school and quickly scrolled to the comments. I really need to stop doing this.

_I can not believe she called Shane dumb! she's the stupid one! I HATE HER. (547 likes)_

_She's so ugly when she's mad. I have no idea why Shane finds THAT attractive. (488 likes)_

_I hate Mitchie Torres. She's ugly and fat and an attention whore and she doesn't deserve Shane. I go to the same school as her and she got so much attention that day when she came back after falling down the stairs. And she was soaking it up. As far as I'm concerned, Shane has done everything for Mitchie and what has she done for him? Absolutely nothing. Some people hate her for dating Shane and I think it's stupid. I don't hate her because she's dating Shane. I hate her because she's taking advantage of him._

I shut my laptop and threw it on the ground, despite how expensive it was. I threw my covers off of me and grabbed my crutches with determination. Since my injury, Shane had located me to the main floor to make it easier to move around or whatever so getting up the steps was gonna be a challenge. I don't know how but I made it up the stairs without getting hurt and I knocked on Shane's door. I needed to fix this.

"Shane," I pushed open the door to his room and limped over to his bed, setting my crutches against the wall and leaning down in front of him.

"Shane," I poked his shoulder and he stirred, popping open one eye.

"You do know what time it is right?" Shane questioned hoarsely and I smiled. I loved the way his voice sounded in the morning.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked as Shane blinked and positioned himself on his elbow.

"No, we fought over stupid things and I know we both said some stuff that we regret. Let's just forget about it," Shane suggested as my insides warmed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I really am," I apologized as Shane scooted over and patted the space next to him. I lay down and got comfortable, taking off my glasses as Shane wrapped his strong arm around my waist. Was this really happening?

"Yes it is. Now go to sleep Mitchie," Shane chuckled as my face flushed red. Had I said that out loud?

"Yes you did. Shut up and go to sleep!" Shane joked as I cuddled up even closer to him and rested my cast covered hand on his chest. This was nice. I could get used to this.

_*Arranged Love*_

Connect Three has the most random concerts ever. Its Tuesday night and I'm sitting inside of the arena with my feet propped up in Shane's dressing room, playing Drawsomething. Shane didn't make me go to school today even though I hadn't complained about his fans and their endless hatred toward me. I hadn't even brought it up. He had taken me to lunch at this place called Valentino's who has the best Italian food ever. Then he had to go to sound check and Nate had brought me my homework from school and I had been chilling at the arena for a good part of the afternoon.

"Mitch, come here," I raised my eyebrow at a sweaty Shane who was breathing hard as if he had just ran a mile.

"Come where?" I asked, setting down my phone.

"With me," Shane scooped me up into his arms in one swift motion and I gasped, slapping his chest. There was no way in hell that I was coming with him. My attire since I had left the hospital had been t-shirts, shorts or yoga pants, or skirts, and my glasses. Basically, I looked like crap. Today I was wearing my favorite Beatles t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts and one flip flop. My hair was in an oversized bun and my glasses made me look cross eyed.

"Shane no!" I squealed as he ran with me out onto the stage. I began to get nervous as he started up the steps and I was greeted by a full arena. Oh God, what is he doing?

His fans instantly took notice of me. Some booed and some cheered and some just stayed silent and watched with confused eyes. I winced as the cheering was blocked out with the booing. Lord, if you want to take me young, take me now.

"I have an announcement to make," Shane set me down on the floor as the arena quieted and he kept his arm around my waist.

"Some of you…well a lot of you, have been sending hate to my girlfriend, Mitchie," he started as my eyes widened and I silently begged for him to stop. I didn't want to seem like the girlfriend who whined to Shane that his fans were being mean to her. That would just make them hate me more.

"It needs to stop. It's hurting her. And I hate to see her hurt because I have never felt this way about a girl before. I still love all of you with all of my heart but you have to accept that what Mitchie and I have is long term. It's not gonna end anytime soon and hating on her for what we feel for each other is not gonna make us break up. You guys are really great fans but stop hating on Mitchie and you will be the best fans in the world," Shane explained as my eyes watered. He sounded really sincere about everything.

"SMITCHIE FOR EVER!" someone screamed causing the whole stadium to erupt in applause and cheers and Shane smiled and pecked me on the cheek. I turned and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear, pulling back to smile at him.

"Just think of it as my way of apologizing to you for being such a jerk," Shane replied with a really sincere smile. I leaned up and quickly pecked him on the lips, causing everyone to awe. I giggled and just smiled at him, enjoying our moment.

_Breaking News: It seems as if everything in Smitchieland is perfect again. Shane pulled Mitchie onto stage with him last night, asking fans to stop hating on her. You can see the full video on our website but basically Shane admitted that he had real feelings for Mitchie and didn't want their relationship ruined by the hate of his fans. Mitchie was seen tearing up and they never separated. It's truly great to see true love in Hollywood, since we don't get it here often. I'm Kristin Sorrento, signing off._

**What'd you think? Let me know! Demi's GYHAB music video is coming out tomorrow! IM SO EXCITED! :D OH…review please(:**


	19. Chapter 18

**Currently listening to Boyfriend…I am in love with this song(: Demi's bf in GYHAB is really sexy! He's trying to become a Lovatic…I think hes like Italian or something. But anyways, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I'm updating a lot because its SPRING BREAK. I'm going to like Chicago at the end of this week and staying till like Sunday so yeah…I'm trying to update a lot ENJOY!**

_Arranged Love_

It was Friday. Tomorrow is the MTV Video Music Awards and Connect Three is nominated for best music group and best music video for "Play My Music". Shane was nominated against Nate for Hottest Male and they were also supposed to perform. I didn't want to arrive with the boys on the red carpet because I had gotten my cast taken off so now I had to wear this giant brace for like four weeks. I also had to wear a black brace on my right wrist and both braces were really heavy. The only good thing about them is that I can take them off when I shower instead of having to wear a plastic bag.

"Shane, I support you and all but I really don't want to go," I whined as his personal stylist pinned the side of my dress. She said that she didn't want to be as loose anymore or whatever so now it fit me like a bodycon.

"Sara says we both have to go together. It's our first event as a couple," Shane said, flipping through the latest issue of _People_ magazine with us on the cover.

"But I'll look stupid with only one shoe," I tried as Shane chuckled and I squealed as his stylist, Ivy, stabbed me in the side with a pin. She didn't even apologize.

"We're going Mitchie. That's final," Shane ended the conversation and I just stood there like Ivy's mannequin for the rest of the time being.

_*Arranged Love*_

"We are here at the red carpet for the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards and the stars have arrived and look flawless as usual. Join me as I interview the hottest stars and get the word on who everyone is wearing tonight for the VMA's," Kristin Sorrento from Hot Tunes announced as Shane and I awkwardly stood beside her.

"And I have been joined by Hollywood's 'it' couple, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres also known as Smitchie! How are you guys?" Kristin asked as I placed a smile on my face.

"Great, amazing! I am so excited to be here supporting Shane and Connect Three and this is so exciting! I'm like star struck right now!" I exclaimed enthusiastically because in all reality I was. There were so many celebrities here and I just wanted to run up and hug all of them.

"And Mitchie, who are you wearing?" Kristin asked, taking a step back to look at my outfit.

"It's an original by um, Shane's stylist," I answered, smoothing down the dress. It was a tight, strapless, electric blue mini dress that ended mid-thigh and had a strip of black along the top of the dress. I was wearing simple black Christian Louboutin stilettos, well stiletto, with my hair in loose waves.

"I love it. Despite your obvious injury, you look gorgeous!" Kristin complimented as I smiled and thanked her.

"So Shane, you're nominated for three awards and you're performing tonight! How excited are you?" Kristin asked enthusiastically as Shane wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm really excited. My brothers and I are so happy to be back here another year and we're up against some really good people and I'm happy to perform tonight with them. It'll be fun," Shane answered as Kristin nodded along.

"And Mitchie how is your ankle and your wrist?" Kristin questioned.

"It's um…its fine. I just got my cast off and so now I have to wear this brace for about four weeks and then I just have physical therapy and then I can walk again," I explained as Sara cleared her throat, signaling it was time to pose for pictures.

"Thank you so much for talking with me," Kristin thanked before we bid our goodbyes and headed towards the main part of the carpet.

Five interviews, a countless amount of pictures, and one weird opening show later, we were sitting in our sits in the third row, waiting for them to announce the best music group. I was sitting next to between Sonny, who was nominated for best song of 2012, and Shane who was sitting next to Nate, who was sitting next to Jason, who was sitting next to Danielle. And my foot was cramping.

"And the winner of best music group is…CONNECT THREE!" the crowd erupted into applause and cheer as Nate, Jason, and Shane all stood up, giving each other high fives for the camera. Shane extended his hands toward me, leaning down and whispering, "Come with me".

"Shane no. Go with your brothers," I refused, folding my arms over my chest.

"Don't make me drag you," Shane said as I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me towards the stage with him. He helped me up the steps and let me lean on the podium as the cheers quieted and he and his brothers began their acceptance speech.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Nate started, holding the moon man up with a wide smile.

"It's amazing to win this award two years in a row," Jason said, taking the moon man from Nate and giving it a kiss. They are so obnoxious.

"Of course I would like to thank the fans and our label and everyone who supports us," the crowd cheered as Shane finished and then winked at me for a split second.

"But if it's alright with you guys there's something I would like to do," Shane said, taking my hand and leading me over away from the podium.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I whispered. Shane slowly lowered down to his knee, causing everyone to gasp as I covered my mouth and he pulled out a Tiffany blue ring box.

"I've been with you for the past six months and I've never felt more happy and complete in my life. I don't want for you to ever have the option to leave me or go back to DC with your father because I love you and I want you to be mine forever. So, Michelle Marie Torres, will you marry me?" Shane asked his eyes sparkling as I smiled down at him, tears watering in my eyes. Had he been put up to this? Did he really love me?

I nodded before I could say anything. "Yeah, yes…of course I'll marry you!" I choked out as he stood up, receiving the cheers of the everyone as he slipped the ring onto my finger and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too," I whispered, not knowing if he really heard me or not. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything. All I could feel was Shane's arms around me.

_*Arranged Love*_

"Shane, can I show you something?" I asked, barging into Shane's room without knocking. My left hand felt like it weighed a million pounds heavier with the Tiffany ring on my finger. It was a simple silver band with a shiny diamond right in the middle. It was simple and not so flashy, just like me.

"Um okay. But we have to go record our interview for Jay Leno tonight," Shane reminded me, following me out of his room and to the music room. I sat down at the piano and pushed my hair off of my shoulders.

"I hope you like this," I said, placing my fingers on the starting keys.

"Knowing you I most likely will," Shane said, nudging my side with a smile.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to show the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me._

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself, it's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me._

I kept my eyes on Shane when I began to sing the next part.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now _

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Yeah, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_This is me._

I hummed three times before taking my fingers off of the keys and looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't understand why you won't let anyone listen to you sing," Shane said with a wide smile.

"I'm just not ready for it," I replied, shaping my hair into a ponytail.

"Will you be ready for it by summer?" Shane asked as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, why?"

"I want you to be the opening act for Connect Three's summer tour," Shane suggested, grabbing my hands and swinging them back and forth.

"Are you serious?" I squealed, wanting to hop up and do my happy dance but I knew better than that.

"Yeah! We need an opening act and I suggested you. I got Ella to send me that video of you singing 'Mercy On Me' and showed it to our tour directors and they approved of my idea. They want you to do it!" Shane answered as a huge smile lit up my face.

"I'll think about it," I replied as Shane just rolled his eyes at my response. He probably didn't understand that I had never sung in front of people before. I wouldn't be able to do it in front of thousands of people in just a spur of the moment thing.

"I'm gonna try something but I need you to stay still, okay?" Shane said as I nodded and he gently placed a hand on my cheek.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" I asked as he moved closer to my face and looked down at my lips.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," I replied with a wink before beating him to it and molding my lips to his. I scooted closer to him on the bench, knotting my fingers into the back of his hair, playing with the small strands growing on his neck. His tongue slipped between my lips and I resisted the urge to moan as he massaged my sides. I may be the president's daughter but I've had my fair share of kisses with guys. And Shane was by far the best.

"We have to get ready," I murmured when we pulled apart to breathe.

"We have time," Shane responded, crashing his lips against mine again.

"When you said you loved me on the stage, did you mean it?" I asked, pulling away again.

An unknown emotion crossed Shane's face before he disconnected us and stood up. "You're right, we should get ready."

Silence usually means no, doesn't it?

_*Arranged Love*_

"So how did you feel when Shane got down on one knee in front of the whole world and asked you to marry him?" Jay Leno asked, setting his hands on the desk in front of him.

"I was surprised. I was like 'seriously dude? We're on national television; you can't wait till like later when we're all alone?' I was like so shocked that he would do it. It scared me to death but then my emotions kinda took over," I answered with a giggle. Jay laughed along with me as Shane chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's like you asked me to marry you on national television! I can't so no!" Jay joked as I giggled and nodded along.

"It's like dude, if I say no everyone will hate me! And plus he's Shane Grayr. You just don't say no to Shane Gray," I played along as Shane chuckled and nudged my side.

"But seriously, everyone is in love with you two. I'm pretty sure somewhere in the world someone in the world is printing up Team Smitchie shirts. And when they do, I will buy one," Jay said seriously, causing everyone to laugh. I loved this show.

"Yeah, people are like dead serious about us together and it's so weird. There's like a fandom for our relationship. It's like Beliebers but for us," Shane said as I giggled. Beliebers were like die hard Justin Bieber fans.

"And Shane's fans are like…scary. They're so dedicated to him. I think that some of them wouldn't hesitate in taking a bullet for him. It's serious for them," I joked, causing everyone to laugh. It's funny because it's true.

"Honestly Mitchie, how do you think your parents feel about the engagement? Did you tell them about it?" Jay asked as my eyebrows sewed together. I hadn't even called my parents and I doubted that they watched the VMA's.

"No I actually didn't. My dad will probably call and be all like, 'you're engaged? You're only seventeen' and then fly out here to drag me back to the White House," that was a total lie. Of course my dad knew about the engagement he just didn't know that it happened last night.

"Yes, that is the big controversy. Everyone is talking about your age," Jay started as I flipped my black curls over my shoulder.

"Well I don't think it really matters as long as we love each other," Shane said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and interlocked our fingers.

"That is so cute and adorable! SMITCHIE EVERYONE!" Jay called as everyone cheered and Shane leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Everything was perfect…for now.


	20. Chapter 19

**AWWWWW. You guys are so sweet with all of your reviews! I would've updated earlier but im sick): I guess im just really prone to sickness, loll…but I guess that's good for you guys because now I can update more since my parents aren't forcing me to do anything! YAY!...well if I have ideas! Oh and NvrSayNvr…I hope your pinkie gets better! I LOVE YOU TOO, loll(: I LOVE ALL OF YOU :3**

_Arranged Love_

**ONE MONTH LATER…(November)**

_Breaking News: It's been exactly one month since Shane Gray proposed to Mitchie Torres. Now I would love to say that everything has been peachy perfect for Smitchie but I would be lying. Mitchie has recently gotten her casts removed and now is just attending physical therapy for her ankle. However, Shane doesn't seem as devoted as he should be to his 'future wifey'. It's been reported that now instead of Shane picking Mitchie up from school, Shane hired her own personal driver so that he doesn't have to be bothered with it. Also, Shane has been seen getting closer to ex-girlfriend, Tess Tyler. They have been spotted together on movie dates, lunch outings, and private walks on the beach. Is Shane cheating on Mitchie? And if so; does this mean that their engagement could possibly be called off?_

I would love to say that the people at Hot Tunes were nothing but lying scum bags that just needed a good story but then I would be lying. Because everything that was in that report was true, down to the very last sentence. Of course I knew that Shane had been getting closer to Tess. Ever since I told him that I loved him he's been acting so distant. We've been trying to plan our wedding but when the bride and the groom don't get along that's kinda hard to do.

I feel like maybe I kinda pushed Shane towards Tess though. Ever since Jay Leno, I've been getting large amounts of hate mail from Shane's fans and it was kind of wearing me down. They were letters that told me to go kill myself and that I was fat and ugly and I didn't deserve to have Shane. I've been so focused for the last month on making sure that I looked good enough to be Shane's wife that I had just pushed Shane away and kind of refused to talk to him. Of course this didn't really help anything and made all of Hollywood think that we were mad at each other and are going to break up.

__"Shane, Mitchie, emergency meeting!" of course it was Sara barging into our house unexpected on a Friday night. She did it all the time.

"I'm about to go out. What?" Shane asked, coming downstairs and fixing his signature leather jacket on his arms, the one that I had worn at the after party for one of his concerts.

"What is going on with the two of you?" I looked over at Shane and bit my lip, wrapping my arms around my body. He refused to look at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, lowering the volume on the TV for something to do. Shane was much better at ignoring people than I was.

"The fact that people think that Shane is cheating on you and that you two are going to call off the engagement. That's not good publicity," Sara reprimanded as I rolled my eyes and Shane sighed.

"I thought any publicity was good publicity. I don't even understand why we have to keep up this charade or whatever when people don't think Shane is a jerk anymore! This is stupid. His image is improved. We should just call this whole thing off and I should just go back to DC where I belong because this is not working out," I argued, stubbornly folding my arms over my chest.

"Why isn't it working out Mitchie? Is it because I'm not giving you enough attention, because people are hating on you, because you can't handle the pressure?" Shane sneered as I bit down hard on my lip as blinked back my tears. I wasn't gonna say it, I WAS NOT GONNA SAY IT.

"NO, BECAUSE I AM FORCED TO MARRY SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU AND THEN YOU RUN OFF WITH TESS! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME SO WHY AM I STILL HERE?" I exploded, pinching the bridge of my nose afterwards to keep calm.

"Whoa, obviously there are some pent up feelings between you two that need to be resolved. And until they are, you guys are on lockdown. You are not allowed to leave this house until the couple that I saw last month on Leno is back," Sara demanded as my eyes widened and Shane growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"There is no way in hell that I am staying on lockdown with him," I snapped. No, no, no, no, no. He can just go on his stupid date with Tess.

"Well then hell must have frozen over because yes you are. Until your problems are resolved, I want both of you in the den. Now," Sara grabbed me by my elbow and pushed me towards the den with Shane right next to me. She practically shoved us into the room together and locked it from the outside, leaving us trapped inside…together.

"This is so stupid," Shane whined, plopping down on the leather couch against the far wall. I slid down to the floor, upset that I didn't even have my phone on me. And that I was kind of hungry.

"You complaining about it won't make it any better. Act your age," I said, spitting my gum out and then catching it in my mouth again. Speaking of ages, my birthday was in two days and I had no idea what I was doing for it.

"Why'd you have to complain about us to my publicist? If you would've just kept your feelings to yourself we wouldn't be stuck in here," Shane fired back as I shot the gum out of my mouth and then caught it again.

"I'm sorry does my feelings bother you, you robotic bastard," I spat, obnoxiously chewing on my gum.

"Mitchie, don't test me," Shane warned as I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What kind of real man kisses a girl one day then moves onto a new girl the next day? Oh yeah, a manwhore," I said, knowing how pissed off he was at the moment.

"Mitchie…"

"I mean, if you're just an ego maniacal, anti – social, moody ass dick with a small penis," I sneered before Shane was hovering over me dangerously close, glaring into my eyes.

"I told you not to test me," Shane growled as I scoffed again.

"Or what? You're gonna attack me with your small penis?" before I could respond, Shane's lips attacked mine hungrily, his tongue instantly fighting its way through my lips as I fought to catch my breath.

Shane's hands found their way up my shirt as he massaged my sides, his lips never leaving mine. How could something so wrong feel so right? His lips moved down to my neck and began to suck and nibble on my tender spot as I jumped and entangled my hands into his hair. I straddled him as his hands began to lift up my shirt and I pulled back, blowing my hair away from my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Shane just chuckled, his eyes a deeper, richer brown.

"I've wanted you," kiss "since the day I saw you" kiss "come down the stairs" kiss "in that tight black dress," Shane said as I giggled and pushed his hands away. Our relationship was so destructive. We would fight then make up then fight again then make up. It was tiring.

"But you don't love me," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"But I want you," Shane replied, going to kiss me again.

"Yeah, but to have sex with me. I'm not giving up my virginity to someone who doesn't love me," I answered, shyly looking away.

"Mitchie, don't you know that I've been in love with you since the day I met you?" Shane asked, and that was all it took. This time I was the one to attack his lips, our tongues fighting for dominance as his hands move down to the zipper on my jeans.

"Why are you wearing so much clothing?" Shane asked, pulling my oversized sweater over my head only to reveal my thin pink cami.

"I wouldn't be talking," I purred, pushing his jacket down his arms before attacking his lips again.

"Shane," I moaned as he sucked on my neck, and I knew that there would be a hickie there tomorrow. I shakily unbuttoned the buttons on his button down, pushing the item down his arms and then knotting my hands in his wife beater.

"Are we really gonna do this? We're supposed to be resolving our issues," I giggled as Shane picked me up and laid me down on the couch before hovering over me.

"She said there was tension between us. We are resolving our sexual frustrations," Shane chuckled, ripping the side of my cami. God, he was strong.

"SHANE!" I yelled as the garment slid off of my body. That was my favorite cami.

"What size bra do you wear?" Shane asked, looking down at my chest.

"Why don't you find out?" I pushed my chest against his and kissed him again, wildly and roughly.

_*I'm gonna stop right there… you know what happens(;*_

"Shane, Mitchie, are your problems resolved?" Sara loudly knocked on the door of the den, awakening me from my light sleep. I was lying on top of Shane's chest with the thin throw cover on the couch covering our naked bodies. Shane was still asleep, snores escaping his mouth.

"Shane," I whispered, lightly shaking him. He popped open one eye that was still dilated and looked down at us.

"I'm gonna open up the door!" I heard the key fumbling in the lock and hopped up, searching for my underwear and bra. I slipped on my underwear as Shane slid on his boxers and I fumbled with the clasp on my bra. I pulled on my jeans and threw my sweater on over my head before running my fingers through my hair and going to sit against the far wall. Shane had taken my gum out of my mouth during our interaction so I just picked at my nails as Shane pretended to be sleeping on the couch.

"Did you guys work out your problems?" Sara asked as I smirked and tried to ignore the tingling sensation in my lower body. I was no longer a virgin.

"Yeah, we worked everything out and then Shane fell asleep. Can we leave now? I'm starving," I said, clutching my stomach for extra emphasis.

"Your lips are swollen and you have sex hair. What really happened in here?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I licked my lips and tugged down on the sleeves of my sweater. I had never heard Sara talk like that before. I had always thought that she was just an uptight business woman.

"Nothing at all. Shane and I agreed to be mature for the media. I'm gonna go get a sandwich," I said, rising from the ground and rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans before leaving the room.

_*Arranged Love*_

"Is there a reason why you're here at 4 am on your birthday?" Caitlyn questioned hoarsely as I followed her upstairs to her room. Yes it was my birthday but I couldn't sleep because something has been bothering me ever since I lost my virginity.

"Yeah, girl talk. I have something huge to tell you!" I took off my hoodie and collapsed on her bed as she sat next to me.

"Despite the fact that the sun hasn't risen yet, I'm listening," Caitlyn yawned, slowly leaning back against her pillows.

"I lost my virginity to Shane two days ago!" I exclaimed, causing Caitlyn to jolt awake and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Please tell my you're lying!" Caitlyn begged as I ran my hands through my hair and took deep breaths.

"I can't because I'm not. It was possibly the best experience of my life," I confessed, mad at myself for saying that. But honestly, it was. Shane was such a charmer.

"But you told me that he doesn't love you," Caitlyn argued, rubbing her forehead.

"But he told me that he did. Two days ago before we did the deed. He told me that he had loved me since the day that he met me," I explained as Caitlyn shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Did you ever stop to think that he was lying to get into your pants? Shane is my best friend and I know how he is. If he really loved you, he would've told you when you told him that you loved him," Caitlyn explained softly as I shook my head, refusing to believe her. Shane loves me, he had to love me. I gave him my last speck of innocence because he told me that he loved me.

"Caitlyn, no. He has to love me, I gave him my virginity. He has to love me, he has to," I probably sound desperate but I don't care. Shane has to love me. Everything that he did towards me was so caring and real and he just has to love me.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. It's just my guess but we won't know until you talk to Shane," I didn't even realize that I was crying until Caitlyn took her thumb and swiped it across my cheek, wiping away my tears. I collapsed into her arms as she stroked my hair and I cried into her shoulder.

"He just has to love me…"

**Did you guys really think that it was gonna be that easy? If it was, I wouldn't have a story anymore. Drama ahead(; **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey(: hehehe, ur reviews are so interesting! I haven't checked because I just look at them in my email but I think im up to like 140 reviews! AND IT'S THE 20****th**** chapter! Okay. I have a master plan for Shane and Mitchie and them having sex was just part of it…I know what im doing….things are about to get juicy! So be prepared and thank you so much for sticking with my through the rollercoaster that is this story(:**

_Arranged Love_

November 14th, 2012. Yay, it's my birthday. I'm finally legal. Any other person would be jumping up and down and squealing and going to party but I guess I'm an exception to that. I don't want to go party. There's no reason for me to scream. And it's too early to be jumping up and down. My lack of celebration is due to one thing.

I have a broken heart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE!" Caitlyn pounced on me, yanking the covers away from my face. Six hours ago, she had been the one groggy and tired and now she was full of way too much energy. It should be the other way around. It was _my _birthday after all.

"Caitlyn, get off of me," I growled, burying my face in her pillow. It was useless to go home and be stuck in a big house with the guy that had broken my heart and used me for his sexual pleasures so I had just stayed at Caitlyn's.

"No Mitch, you're finally 18! Don't let Shane ruin your birthday," I winced at his name. I didn't want to hear it. I felt gross and manipulated and just…eck. I wanted to jump in the shower and stay in there for hours to make sure that every single part of my body was soaped down because I didn't want a reminder of my stupidity.

"He already did," I mumbled, swallowing my tears. I didn't want to cry. I was so sick and tired of crying like a baby over _him._

"How about you get up and shower and everything and I'll go to your house to get your clothes? And then we can go to the salon and spa to get our hair done and manis and pedis and then go out to eat with the Pom girls? Or we can go clubbing because I'm pretty sure we can get you a fake ID," Caitlyn suggested, still on top of me.

"I don't wanna deal with the world today," I whined, turning over causing Caitlyn to fall.

"Fine, then how about we do all of that minus the Pom girls? Just the two of us enjoying your birthday. We can go to Poland Hills!" she exclaimed, climbing back on top of me. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, knowing that she would bug me until I said yes.

"GREAT! I'm gonna go to your house and get you some clothes! I'll be back in an hour tops! If you want anything, ask Melinda downstairs to make you something," and with that Caitlyn sprinted out the door, leaving me to peace. Finally.

_*30 Minutes Later…*_

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check the caller ID. I was way too lazy to do that.

"Mitchie, where the hell are you?" I bit my lip at the sound of _his _voice. Note to self: ALWAYS check the caller ID.

"It's none of your business," I replied in a cold tone.

"None of my business? You're just a kid. You can't just run off wherever you want to," Shane fired back as I growled in his ear.

"Is that what you thought when you told me that you loved me? Did you think that if you took away my virginity and lied to me then it wouldn't matter because I was just a kid?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

"What are you-"

"You lied to me and told me that you loved me to get into my pants. You took away my innocence because you were horny. You broke my heart because you're nothing but a selfish bastard. I don't love you. I hate you. I hate you so much that it runs so deep into my veins. I can't even stand to see you," after the bastard part, I was lying. No matter what he does, I just can't seem to hate him.

"You don't mean that," Shane argued, sounding genuinely hurt. I sat up on Caitlyn's bed, wiping away my unwanted tears. _Stop crying Mitchie, stop being so weak._

"Don't tell me what I do and don't mean. You can't even deny the fact that you lied to me because you know that it's true," I choked on my own tears. I needed to stop crying. I didn't want to show him that he had broken me.

"You can't hate me. We're getting married," Shane reminded me as I scoffed and shook my head.

"Marriage is just signed papers. It's not love or anything else. We may be getting married legally but physically and emotionally, I hate you. I could press charges against you for molestation," I warned, even though I know that we both knew that I would never have the guts to do that.

"It's your birthday, please just come back," Shane begged as I sighed, preparing to hang up the phone.

"I'd rather spend my birthday with someone that actually loves me," and with that, I clicked the end button and collapsed back into the pillows, just as Caitlyn busted into her room.

"Okay, so I just grabbed a t-shirt and some yoga pants if that's…why are you crying?" Caitlyn asked, dropping my bag on the floor and jumping onto her bed with me.

"He didn't even deny the fact that he lied to me," I whimpered as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around me in a comforting motion. I took a deep, shaky breath.

_ Be strong Mitchie, you have to be strong._

_*8 Hours Later (6:00) …*_

Caitlyn had dragged me all around LA for my birthday and I surprisingly had a lot of fun. We had went into every store possible with her saying that we had to pick out the perfect party dresses and then she had practically forced me to get my hair dyed a lighter brown than my original color with blonde highlights. I guess it did look better on me because I had gotten a bit tanner. I didn't feel as dark and as moody as I did before. But I could tell that Caitlyn was just doing all of this stuff to keep my mind off of _him._

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Caitlyn asked as we were leaving the spa and I couldn't stop admiring my hair in the mirror. I looked so mature.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed with a giggle as Caitlyn playfully rolled her eyes.

"We can't go to Poland Hills because you have to look like a million bucks when you go there," Caitlyn joked as I laughed and stuck my hand outside of my window, doing the wave motion.

"Don't you always have to look like a million bucks in LA?" I asked as Caitlyn slapped my arm and I slid my sunglasses onto my face.

"Why don't we go home and change into the dresses that we bought?" Caitlyn suggested as I just nodded and turned up the radio. _Lovebug_ by Connect Three themselves was playing and it was at Shane's part so I quickly turned it down. It was probably the first time in my life when I didn't want to listen to music.

"Wow, I did a good job!" Caitlyn exclaimed as I came out of her bathroom in the outfit that Caitlyn had picked out for me. I was wearing a sparkly bodycon skirt that left a little to the imagination with a loose red V-neck with the words REBEL sprawled across the front and black motorcycle boots. My hair was full of body and crimped and I wore smoky makeup and bright red lipstick.

"I must admit, I do look pretty sexy," I said, scrunching my hair a bit and making a face in the mirror. I looked mature…I looked changed.

"Compliment me!" Caitlyn playfully demanded, twisting in the tight black, white, and blue mini dress there was a little bit of black ruffling underneath her boobs before the rest of the dress was blue and ended right under her butt. She was also wearing lace stilettos with her orangish brunette hair straight and her makeup bold. We both looked good.

"Nate is gonna die when he says you," I said as Caitlyn blushed and grabbed her shiny black clutch as I grabbed mine.

"This is why we're best friends," Caitlyn pointed out as I nodded in agreement and we headed out the door.

"And the point of blind folding me was…?" I asked as we drove and drove in Caitlyn's car yet I had no idea where the heck we were going. Caitlyn had attacked me with a blind fold the minute we had exited her house and we had been driving for a good twenty minutes now.

"It's your birthday. I'm gonna surprise you," Caitlyn said in nonchalant attitude as I just folded my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I don't wanna be surprised," I mumbled as the car stopped and it was dead silent. Okay, this was a little bit scary.

"Well too bad," I heard Caitlyn's door open and close before I heard my door open as she grabbed my arm and led me to wherever the heck we were going. Thank God I'm not wearing heels.

Another door opened and Caitlyn pulled me inside, the door shutting behind us.

"Caitlyn, where are we?" I whispered as she began to undo my blind fold.

"Why are you whispering?" It was dark in the building. I turned to Caitlyn and raised my eyebrow before the lights turned on and I heard a loud SURPRISE!

I turned and was greeted by all of my friends and some celebrities and I screamed in shock. Surprises weren't really my thing but this was really sweet.

"Did you do all of this?" I asked, attacking Caitlyn with a hug.

"Me, Nate, Jason, Ella, and Shane," I gasped at Shane's name. That bastard had helped plan this out?

"You guys are so sweet!" I exclaimed, pulling back and running up to Nate and Jason. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, we're just that amazing!" Nate said cockily as I slapped his arm.

"Cocky isn't cute on you," I said, looking around as music started up and everyone began to dance around. Most of the people were people from my school that didn't hate me for being engaged to school and the celebrities looked like they were all friends of Connect Three.

"Wow, I help plan this party all the way from England and the birthday girl just ignores me!" I squealed before I turned around, instantly noticing Ella who was standing there with a goofy smirk on her face.

"ELLA!" I pounced on her, almost taking us both to the floor as I buried my head in her shoulders, tears springing to my eyes. It's times like these that I thank God for waterproof mascara.

"Are you crying? I was just joking I swear," Ella chuckled nervously as I giggled into her shoulder.

"No, I just missed you so much," I replied as Ella rubbed my back.

"Aww, I missed you too sister!" Ella exclaimed as I pulled away and smiled at her, wiping underneath my eyes.

"Chin up, smile on, swagger cranked up. Stop being so depressed!" it was our motto for when we had to go to events with our parents. If you were having a bad day, "chin up, smile on, swagger cranked up" so no one would suspect that anything was wrong with you.

"So, we're here celebrating Mitchie Torres' 18th birthday everybody!" the DJ exclaimed as everyone cheered and I smiled widely.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Ella gave me a little push towards the stage and I tucked a string of hair behind my ear before walking through the parting crowd and making my way up the steps to the stage.

"There she is looking as beautiful as ever! Someone special to you has a surprise for you and I think you will like it," more surprises? "Please welcome to the stage, Mr. Shane Gray," I froze as Shane came out to the stage with a guitar in his hand and he waved to the crowd.

"I made a mistake earlier this week and I hope that I can make it up to you. This song is for you. Happy birthday Mitchie, you truly deserve the best," I rolled my eyes at Shane's little speech and sat down on one of the two stools on the stage. If this was his way of apologizing to me for taking advantage of me, he would have to do a LOT better.

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday_

_You, you're like taking off a Monday_

_You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_I was just a face you never noticed_

_And I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try one more time _

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time_

_I didn't play out like a movie_

_And I ever time you speak it moves me_

_And I can't get your smile, off my mind_

_And your eyes, when I saw them for the first time_

_Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time_

_With a love so real, so right_

_You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try one more time _

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time…_

_One more time…_

He put the guitar down and looked at me expectantly as everyone cheered and I just sat there, awestruck. The song was amazing it just…wasn't enough.

"Did you really think that singing me a song would make me want to forgive you?" I questioned quietly…we were close enough to each other so that if I just happened to lean up, I could kiss him.

"I am so sorry…"

"Are you sorry because you don't love me or because you took advantage of me?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. I shouldn't have to deal with this on my birthday.

"A little bit of both," Shane answered hoarsely as I chuckled without emotion and stood up.

"Well then I don't forgive you," I stood up and walked off the stage straight to where the glowing exit sign was as everyone continued to party without the birthday girl. I just needed some air.

As soon as the cool LA air hit my skin, tears escaped from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks and landing on the pavement. I leaned against the wall of the club for support and sank down, bringing my knees up to my chest. Why me? Why did I have to fall for the stupidly cocky popstar that would never love me back? Why did I have to get my heart broken on my 18th birthday?

"Aw, is Little Miss USA not enjoying her own party?" I looked up and noticed Tess hovering above me with a smirk on her face. My blood boiled as I stood up and wiped any dirt off of my skirt, glaring at her.

"Why is it that every single event that I don't want you at, you show up to anyways?" I spat, folding my arms over my chest.

"I see you died your hair. Do you think that just because you're partially blonde now that Shane will love you back?" Tess questioned with an evil grin as I bit my tongue. "Shane will never love you back. He told me how desperate you are. He told me how you guys had sex. He told me that you suck in bed."

I whimpered and swallowed back my emotions before they made me look stupid.

"It's my birthday. For one day can you just leave me alone?"

"No, Mitchie. I can't. You are the queen of stupid. Stop this whole relationship charade with Shane. Or I could mess you up a whole lot more than just a few casts and a head injury," Tess threatened as something clicked in my mind.

_"Enjoy the fall," someone sneered before I was tumbling down the stairs. I heard a crack and a rip and I screamed in pain as I landed on the bottom step. Someone gasped and people were rushing around me, trying to keep me awake. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. I felt some warm liquid gushing around me and I knew that it was blood; I just didn't know where it was coming from. Black spots prickled my vision as breathing became a chore._

"That was you?" I questioned in disbelief as Tess snickered and grabbed a strand of my hair, twisting her finger around it. I smacked her hand away and tried to control my anger. But it wasn't working. "How dare you push me down the stairs? I could sue you! Are you that desperate that you had to try to kill me off just so you could get to Shane?"

"If your fat ass hadn't made so much noise on the way down, I could've actually died and done everyone a favor," Tess sneered as something inside of me snapped and I launched myself at her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud as I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked on it. Her arms swung around wildly, trying to hit my but I blocked every single swing. I punched her in the jaw and screamed as she kicked me off of her. I wasn't going to stop though. I stood up and pushed her down and she tried to kick me so I would fall down but I wasn't having it. I kicked her once in the stomach before kicking again as she coughed and squealed, spazzing out on the ground. She wasn't going to stop either. My lip was busted and my bones were aching but I wasn't gonna lose. I grabbed her hair and pushed her against the wall before I was pulled away by my waist, the person easily lifting me off the ground to keep me from getting to Tess. Shane grabbed Tess from behind so she wouldn't launch herself at me. I screamed, hitting the person's arm so they would drop me and I couldn't finish this fight.

"Mitch stop," It was Nate. A group of people had gathered around us as I gave up and tears began to run down my sweaty face.

"I hate you so much Tess! And I hate you too Shane! I hope the both of you have a room reserved in hell because that's where you belong to rot together! I HATE YOU!" I yelled as Tess spit on the ground and Nate pulled me away, carrying me to Caitlyn's car. It was then that I noticed the flashing of cameras and the screams and what was really going on.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

**HAPPY EASTER! May you eat lots of chocolate and be blessed enough to never get into a fight with Mitchie Torres...(;**


	22. Chapter 21

**Happy Easter! I'M ALMOST TO LIKE 160 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! :D So…you guys are pretty pissed off at Tess. I wouldn't blame you! I AM TOO AND THIS IS MY STORY. SO since I am the puppet master, I will give you the hint that things may get a little bit better(;**

_Arranged Love_

_Breaking News: Don't mess with Mitchie Torres. Yesterday Torres celebrated her 18__th__ birthday and Shane and her friends threw her a surprise birthday party. Shane even sung her a song called Give Love A Try but the real surprise came after the song. Torres reportedly ran off the stage and out the door where Tess Tyler showed up, ruining Torres' mood. Our cameramen caught a video of Mitchie fighting Tess and apparently winning. When she was finally pulled away by Nate Gray and Tess was pulled back by Shane Gray, Mitchie screamed that she hates the both of them and hope they rot in hell. This is all contributing to our speculation if Shane and Mitchie are gonna call it quits before they can even tie the knot. _

Sara angrily turned off the TV as Ella dabbed at my lip with rubbing alcohol. It stung but I knew better than to throw a fit about it right now. Shane was sitting on the couch opposite of me with bags under his eyes and unruly curly hair. Shane's parents were also in the living room and my parents felt as if they had to fly all the way out here to punish me so they were with us too.

"I don't even know what to say," Sara started dramatically as I rolled my eyes and rubbed at my covered knuckles. I was back to wearing an Ace bandage but this time on my hand from punching Tess in her bony face.

"I do. Michelle Marie Torres, I taught you so much better than this! How does it look when the daughter of the president is fighting at a club on her own birthday? How does it make us look as parents if we can't control our own daughter? Your father is running for reelection and how do you think his voters are gonna react when they find out that his daughter is in Hollywood getting into fights?" my mother screamed as I winced and just took it all in. I had a good reason for fighting Tess but of course, no one knew that.

"I was fighting her for a reason," I pointed out as Ella began to dab at my cheek. Tess had left a long, narrow scratch right down the side of my face and it stung but could easily be covered with make-up.

"What was that? Are you jealous of her or something?" Mrs. Gray asked as I narrowed my eyes at no one in particular and clenched my hands into fists.

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because she's been getting closer to Shane. I don't know why you had to scream that you hated him! You are supposed to be getting married in a month!" Sara exclaimed as I growled and pushed Ella away from me.

"You wanna know why I fought her? I fought her because she was the one that pushed me down the stairs! She tried to kill me and she got away with it! I wasn't planning on fighting her because I didn't think that she would even have the nerve to show up at my party. That is why I fought her," I explained, running my hands through my hair in aggravation.

"She pushed you down the stairs?" Shane spoke up as everyone else stayed silent. Yeah, the rest of them weren't saying anything because they knew that I was right.

"You probably already knew that you heartless bastard," I spat, glaring at Shane as he recoiled and looked away from me.

"I THOUGHT THE TWO OF YOU RESOLVED YOUR ISSUES!" Sara screamed as Shane mumbled some incoherent words and I scoffed.

"Nope, you locking us in a room together just created even more!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BABY, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY ISSUES!" Shane yelled at me, standing up and hovering over me. I stood up and faced him, even though I only reached his shoulders.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T USED ME FOR YOUR OWN PLEASURE AND LIED TO ME, EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN PEACHY PERFECT," I fired back as Mrs. Gray whistled and we both turned to her, breathing hard with fire in our eyes.

"That is enough! You guys have completely tarnished the image of your relationship with your pettiness. From now on, Sara will be moving in with you. And Shane and Mitchie, the two of you will have to share a room," Mrs. Gray ordered as I screamed in frustration.

"I can't stay in a room with him. He might _molest _me again!" that may be harsh but it was true. There was no way on this Earth that I was staying in the same room as Shane.

"It's not molestation if you wanted it too," Shane pointed out.

"I only wanted it because you lied to me," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, Mitchie. What do you mean by him molesting you again?" my dad asked as I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"When Sara locked Shane and I in the den together, he lied to me so I would have sex with him," I bluntly said as Ella gasped, causing everyone else to also.

"How do you know I was lying?" Shane asked as I turned to him and growled.

"You never denied it. You lied and told me that you loved me when you didn't. You broke my heart," I whimpered, collapsing back on the couch.

"Is that true Shane?" my dad asked, his voice commanding the power and authority that he had as president.

"I wasn't lying," Shane answered then looked straight at me, "Mitchie, I really do love you."

I shook my head. He was lying because he didn't want to face the wrath of my dad.

"I don't believe you," I whispered before Sara cleared her throat and everyone sat back down.

"I will be moving in with the two of you. And you guys will move into the same room. If anyone has a problem with this plan, speak now," Sara demanded as Ella raised her hand.

"If they don't like each other, why are you forcing them into the same room?" Ella questioned as I nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"If they are forced to move into the same room together, they will have to learn to be nice to each other eventually," Sara simply stated as I just folded my arms over my chest and took a deep breath.

Stressed. I was about to be really stressed out.

_*Arranged Love*_

I tugged my large suitcase into Shane's room, throwing it on the floor and collapsing on his comfy bed. His room was twice the size as mine with two bathrooms and a giant room size closet connecting the two bathrooms. His bed was a super comfy platform bed with a blue and brown duvet and he had a small sitting area off to the side of his room with a window bed.

"Get…decent. We have to go shopping," Shane commanded, tossing his keys into the air and smoothly catching them.

"Go shopping for what? I haven't even moved all of my crap into your room yet," I asked, pulling myself up and running my fingers through my matted hair. I needed to wash this junk.

"We have to spend a week in New York," Shane stated as I groaned. I loved New York but it was November so it was probably freezing there right now. And why did we have to spend a week in New York anyway?

"Why?"

"Connect Three is performing at MSG and we have to do damage control," were they on tour or something? They have the most random concerts ever! Who just randomly decides that they are gonna play Madison Square Garden one night?

"So, we're flying all the way to the other side of the country so you can play at MSG for one night? And then what are we supposed to do for the rest of the week?" I questioned…I really wanted to go but I had school.

"Do damage control, tons of interviews, maybe some sightseeing and just to show people that we aren't gonna split up anytime soon," Shane explained, going into the closet and pulling out his empty suitcase.

"What about school?"

"Sara is picking up all of your work for this week as we speak. Our flight leaves at ten tonight so we have to get packing and stuff because we need to be at the airport by 8:30," Shane said as I groaned and exited his room so that I could get ready. I did not feel like facing the public after last night.

"Shane, Mitchie, is it true that the two of you are splitting up? Mitchie, how do you feel after assaulting Tess Tyler? Did you know that Tess is threatening to sue? What's the rush on the engagement? Mitchie, are you really pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes behind my aviators at all of the paparazzi. Cameras were shoved in our faces as we left Starbucks, hand in hand with our drinks in our free ones. We had shopped all of afternoon for warm clothing since I had left all of my warm clothes in Pennsylvania and so now we just had to get back to the house to pack.

"Just ignore them," Shane whispered in my ear. I guess he felt me tensing up. This is really uncomfortable! My hand was tingling from Shane's touch and I wanted to punish my body for revolting against my head and still having those feelings whenever Shane touched me. How could my own body betray me?

Shane opened up the door for me and closed it after I got in and buckled up. He fought through the paparazzi to get to the other side and opened his door and climbed in. The paparazzi were on all sides of the car and it was going to take forever to get out of here. Shane honked at them after he closed the door and they seemed to get the message because they backed away so we could leave the café.

"How do you get used to that?" I asked, sipping on my venti Caramel Frappe.

"It just comes with the business," Shane answered nonchalantly, getting on the main road to head back to our house.

"Shane…even though you should be the one groveling in tears for all that you've done to me, I'm sorry for calling you all those names and being so mean to you. Even though you tarnished my feelings, I never meant to hurt yours," I apologized, sucking up my pride and playing with my ponytail. I can't just always expect people to get over my flaws and get over what I do to them. It's time for me to grow up, I'm 18 and engaged.

"Mitchie, I never meant to hurt you…at all. I guess I just got close to Tess because you kinda just disconnected yourself from me. You weren't that bubbly, passionate girl that I had seen back in DC after you read what my fans were saying about you. Tess jacked me up. She told me all of these bad things about you and led me to believe that you weren't worth my time and that I should spend my time with her. I didn't want that though. I want you. I'm kinda glad that my parents had enough sense to choose a beautiful, talented girl like you because you're real. And a real, genuine person is hard to find in this world," Shane took a deep breath as tears collected in my eyes. Is that how he really thought of me? "I am sorry that I made you lose all of your trust in me. I hope one day I can gain it back. I am so sorry for taking advantage of you. I am so sorry that I lied to you about loving you. My feelings are there but it might take a while for me to admit them. But I do really like you. And I'm really glad that I'm gonna be stuck with you for the next five years…or more. I am sorry."

I wiped at my eyes, glad that I wasn't wearing any makeup at all. Shane knew how I felt but his words also warmed my insides. There was some small part of him that really truly liked me. I knew that there had to be something inside of him. No matter how moody he was, I was really glad that I was stuck with him for the next five years.

"Thank you for apologizing. I didn't know that's how you felt about me. But you took away something that was really valuable to me that I can't take back. It's gonna take a lot more than that speech for me to fully forgive you and fully trust you again. I don't hate you Shane," I replied, looking up and realizing that we were sitting inside of the garage. I opened my door and pulled myself out, stuffing my hand into the back pocket of my jeans and walking inside of the house with a smile on my face. Had I been the one to change Shane Gray into a nice and caring man?

_*Arranged Love*_

New York is gorgeous! The city was bitter cold but everything was still so beautiful. Autumn colored trees decorated central park. Skyscrapers (LIKE A SKYYY-EEEEEEE-SCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAPPPEERRRRRRR) rose around every street corner and touched the clouds. Everyone walked on the sidewalks in fashionable jackets and coffee cups. Taxis pulled themselves through traffic. And the air smelled…weird. Not fresh but, city-ish.

"You have your own penthouse?" I asked, as Shane unlocked the door to his very own penthouse on the top floor of the most luxurious building in all of New York City.

"I come down here a lot," Shane said as I rolled my Vera Bradley suitcase instead and shouldered the matching duffle bag. His penthouse was classy and chic, perfect for the city. The first thing you see is the living room with shiny wooden floors and white couches with a flat screen tv, a coffee table, and a beautiful view of the city downstairs. Windows covered the far wall from ceiling to floor, giving the room a natural light. Look over and you would see the kitchen with its updated appliances and wooden cabinets. Then there was two double doors on the empty wall of the kitchen which I am assuming led to the dining room. There was a small hallway leading out of the living room which I am sure led to the bedrooms and bathroom. For a guy, Shane had really good taste.

"Um, there's only one room so I can sleep on the couch and you can take my room," Shane suggested, scratching the back of his neck. In the two months that I had known him, I had discovered that it was his nervous habit.

"Shane, we have to sleep in the same room back home. I think we can handle it here," I guess that was why Sara or Nate and Jason hadn't stayed with us. Even though I still didn't fully forgive Shane, I'm pretty sure he was smart enough not to try anything while we were in the same bed.

"Well…okay. If you change your mind, I have extra blankets and stuff and I don't really mind sleeping on the couch," Shane offered, rolling his suitcase back through the hallway as I followed him.

He opened the door to his room. It was simple with a private bathroom and closet and a large wooden platform bed with a white chaise at the end of it.

"I like your taste in home décor," I complimented with a smile, leaving my luggage by the door and lounging on the chaise.

"Um, Nate helped me decorate it," Shane admitted with a hint of a red blush on his cheeks. Did I just make the Shane Gray blush?

"I'm gonna go like shower and stuff before we have to go to sound check. Then maybe we can get something to eat?" I questioned as Shane nodded and began to unpack his stuff. I unzipped my suitcase and grabbed what I was going to wear before going to the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

_*Arranged Love* two hours later…_

We were sitting in Connect Three's limo on our way to sound check as I munched on my take out. Shane had turned into a little diva and had taken too long to get ready so I had to quickly order this from the Chinese place next door. I was wearing a green trench coat with a yellow beret and yellow gloves, feeling like I totally belonged in New York.

"So uh, how are things between you two?" Nate asked as Jason absentmindedly stared out the window and Shane tweeted about his whereabouts.

"Fine," I replied, pulling out my own iPhone and quickly texting a tweet.

_mmtorres: in NYC with my favorite boys(; shanegray NATE_gray jasongray _

I saw Shane smirk as I locked my phone and continued eating. My phone let out a ping and I pulled it out of my pocket, rolling my eyes at the mention.

_shanegray: mmtorres mind sharing some of your food? (:_

_mmtorres: shanegray only cuz we're getting married, popstar(;_

I passed my chow Mein to Shane and slapped his arm as he was about to use my chopsticks to eat.

"I am not eating after you!" I exclaimed, yanking the white container away from him.

"Why not? It's like kissing but with food!" Shane replied as I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Eating after each other is nothing like kissing. You could be sick and then I would get sick and where would that get us?" I questioned smartly as it was Shane's turn to roll his eyes.

"In bed…sick?" Shane answered unsurely as I smacked his arm.

"I'm not even hungry anymore. Just take it," I gave him back my container as he happily took it and began eating my food. He was so immature sometimes.

Shane and I's phone pinged at the same time and he stopped stuffing his mouth to answer it.

_NATE_gray: mmtorres and shanegray are so weird. Never get stuck in a limo with these two._

_*Arranged Love*_

"You know what you should do tonight?" Shane asked, pulling off his sweaty shirt from sound check and switching it for a new one. I tried to look unaffected by him changing right in front of me…I had seen a lot more than that.

"Oh please do enlighten me, wise one," I smirked as Shane sat next to me.

"You should sing with me," Shane suggested as I burst out laughing. Me? Sing with Connect Three? Onstage? At MSG? Loll, HELL NO.

"Didn't we have a conversation about my stage fright a long time ago?" I asked as Shane chuckled and placed a hand on my knee.

"You would only have to sing one song. And it could be This Is Me since you meshed my song in with that one," Shane explained as I shook my head. There was no way that I was gonna get onstage and sing with Shane. NO.

"Please, Mitchie, you have amazing talent and the world needs to see it. I don't want them to have to wait till our summer tour to hear how amazing my fiancée is," Shane begged, getting down on his knees in front of me. Did he really want me to sing that badly?

"I wouldn't have time to rehearse it," I pointed out, determined to convince him that I was not ready to sing in front of an audience yet…well other than him or Lily or Ella.

"We have at least an hour before the Q & A starts, that's enough time," Shane responded as I sighed and ran my hands over the hem of my shirt.

"I'm not even dressed to perform," I was wearing a crew top with dark wash jeans and Ugg boots.

"My stylist can go pick up something for you really quick," Shane suggested as I rolled my eyes. It was pretty obvious who was gonna win.

"Fine, I'll sing with you," I agreed as Shane smiled and jumped up, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and took in his sweet scent…he smelled like Aqua Di Parma, the only scent that I could handle smelling on a guy.

_mmtorres: I can't believe he talked me into doing this… _

_*Arranged Love*_

I AM A NERVOUS WRECK. I CAN NOT GO ON AND SING IN FRONT OF CONNECT THREE'S LITTLE FAN GIRLS WITH THE POSSIBILITY THAT THIS WILL END UP ON YOUTUBE. I CAN'T DO IT! I was so scared that I'm pretty sure I was leaving hand imprints on the microphone that I had been given. Shane's stylist had picked out a cute black and pink floral dress for me which I was wearing with Shane's leather motorcycle jacket and some heels. But no matter how cute the outfit looked I was still scared!

"So we have a special guest with us tonight," Shane started causing my heart to begin racing a thousand miles per minute and the audience to roar with excitement.

"She's really special to me and I'm positive you know who she is. She has amazing talent and will blow all of you guys away with her big heart and overwhelming beauty. Let me introduce to you, Mitchie Torres," surprisingly everyone cheered as someone pushed me towards the steps of the stage and I nervously climbed them, shaking with fear and anticipation. Shane extended his hand towards mine and I grabbed it as he pulled me towards the middle of the stage. He rested his forehead on mine as I took deep, shaky breaths.

"You can do this. Don't think anything other than that and just let the music flow through you," Shane advised as I softly nodded and he pecked my lips. I smiled as I felt that familiar, sparking sensation as he walked off the stairs to take a break before he had to come back on.

"Uh hi," I started nervously, trying to smile at the crowd. "I'm…uh, Mitchie Torres. I wrote this song a while ago and I hope you all like it. This is my first time performing for anyone other than Shane so go easy on me," I attempted to joke. The arena was dead silent. This was not good. I just nodded towards the band for them to start. I hummed three times before putting the microphone up to my mouth and starting the faster version of This Is Me.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know_

I strutted down the catwalk as I grew more confident and the music began to flow through me. It was just me and this song.

_This is real, this is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me!_

_Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me!_

The crowd cheered causing my confidence to shoot sky high as I reached out and eagerly touched some of their hands.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself, it's the only way!_

I held the note for a while before turning around on the catwalk and making my way back to the main stage.

_This is real, this is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me!_

_Now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me!_

The cheers grew louder as Shane came out on his cue and began to sing his part. All I could do was smile at him.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need this song inside of me_

I joined him at this part and we walked the catwalk together.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

We looked into each other's eyes, our microphones intertwining with each other as I smiled widely and sang my heart out, the crowd going insane.

_This is real, this is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me!_

I sung the note longer than I had before, skipping some of my lyrics

_Who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be yeah_

_This is meeeeeee!_

Shane sang his part, overlapping with me singing this is me.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing (this is meee, yeah)_

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be yeah_

_This is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_This is me._

I bit my lip as Shane's hand interlocked with mine. We were the only two people in the room, possibly the whole world. His eyes were a liquid brown as I smiled even wider if possible, sure that my face would crack. He smiled back at me, leaning forward and giving me a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. No tongue, no rush, just me and him in our own little world. Shane pulled away and winked at me, turning back towards the crowd. They were cheering and yelling and awing and I smiled in glee.

"Mitchie Torres everyone!" Shane announced again, taking a step back and gesturing to me. I waved as the cheers shook the whole place. I smiled back at Shane as he gave me a thumbs up.

How could I possibly stay mad at the person that I was in love with?

_*Arranged Love*_

"Who knew that you had a pair of lungs like that?" Nate exclaimed excitedly as we were heading back to Shane's penthouse in the limo. I was still bubbling with excitement from my performance and everyone's reaction. People were tweeting me and emailing me and texting me (?) about how amazing I did and I was just on a natural high. But I was tired.

"Uh, I did. That's why I suggested her going on tour with us," Shane replied in a duh voice as Nate chuckled and Jason finally spoke up.

"Oh, I thought that you just wanted her to go on tour with us because you couldn't stand to be away from your Mitchie Moo," Jason cooed as I burst out laughing and Shane's face turned a tomato red.

"Is that what you call me behind my back?" I questioned, choking on my own laughs as Shane just muttered something and the limo pulled up to the penthouse.

"This has been fun," I said before waving at the two of them and exiting the limo with Shane right behind me. I dragged my feet, too lazy to pick them up as Shane scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with a giggle as we walked through the lobby and straight towards the elevator.

"You were walking too slow," he simply replied, smiling back at me as I buried my head into his chest.

"Don't drop me popstar," I warned as Shane released me from his arms only to catch me again before I could hit the ground, causing me to squeal in the process.

"You jerk! Don't do that!" I whined as Shane just chuckled and we rode the elevator up to the top floor. We got out and Shane put me down on the floor so that he could unlock the door. The only thing that was on my mind right now was sleep.

After changing into some comfy pajama pants, a tank top and brushing my hair until it was soft enough, I collapsed on the bed and took a deep breath before Shane threw himself next to me. I heard a loud creak underneath us and gasped as something snapped and the bed came falling down. The mattress ripped in half, causing me and Shane to slide off of separate ends of the mattress and land on the hard wooden floor. I groaned in pain as I heard Shane laughing on the other side. His bed just broke, why is he laughing?

"Do I really weigh that much?" Shane asked as I giggled, considering how funny the situation actually was.

"Guess we're both camping out on the couch," Shane said I as I stood and rubbed my back.

"NO! The living room is all windows and you have nothing to cover it with! Can we just sleep on the floor in here?" I pouted as Shane sighed and pulled his comforter off of the bed and some pillows. He threw them in front of the bed as I flicked off the lights just as Shane finished our giant…pallet.

"Good night popstar," I cooed as Shane chuckled and attempted to get comfortable.

"Good night Mitchie Moo," I giggled and pulled the covers closer to me, going to sleep content for the first time in a while.

_shanegray: ugh. My bed randomly decided to break so I had to sleep on the floor last night. Going to get a tempurpedic_

_mmtorres: for some reason, I had to sleep on the floor last night and now my back is killing me. UGH!_

**Longest chapter ever! So I should get the most reviews ever! Loll(;**


	23. Chapter 22

**I know, I know, I know. Im late on updating. SORRY. I've been like…really sick all week and I finally broke down and let my mom take me to the doctor and there might be something wrong with my kidneys): so im kinda scared…just waiting for my test results. I love when you guys review :3 ENJOY.**

_Arranged Love_

_5 Weeks until the Wedding…_

_Breaking News: It seems as if no matter what happens between Shane and Mitchie, they come out stronger than ever. The two were spotted in New York City for Connect Three's concert at MSG. But the real surprise came when Gray brought Torres out onstage and they sang a duet called, "This Is Me," written by Mitchie herself. Of course, Torres' voice blew the whole stadium away and you can see the full performance on our website. Later in the week, Smitchie was seen cuddling close in Central Park. In several interviews they confirmed that the engagement was indeed still on and that they were happier than ever. It seems as if everything is perfect for Hollywood's favorite couple, once again._

The week that we had come back from NYC was the week that we went on Thanksgiving break. It was also the week that Sara and Denise (Mrs. Gray) had dedicated to planning the wedding. They had decided on a date, December 20th. I had no idea why they chose to have it so close to Christmas but according to Denise, I didn't have much of a choice. This made no since to me considering it is my wedding.

The biggest argument at the moment is how the big wedding should be. Sara says that we should have a small, intimate wedding with only close friends and family with NO paparazzi. On the other hand, Denise wanted to have a big, extravagant wedding with all of Hollywood invited and an E! Special about the event. I think that both of them should leave my house so that I can get some sleep.

"If we have a big wedding with a special on television, people will think that we're just doing this for publicity," Sara argued as I boredly texted Caitlyn. She was going to be my bridesmaid and Ella is my maid of honor.

"But we are only doing this for publicity!" Denise pointed out as I rolled my eyes. Shane is so lucky that he's allowed to skip these meetings and stay locked up in his room. He said that there was too much estrogen down here.

"But we don't want the media to know that!" Sara's voice just rose a little bit. This is getting annoying.

"Can you guys shut up?" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at the two of them. "This is my wedding and since I'm only getting married once, we're gonna do this my way. I want a wedding with friends, family, and maybe a few celebrity guests. There will be no pictures or videos released to the media unless I approve of them first. Can we all agree on that?" I asked calmly. They were acting like little kids. I had to put a stop to it.

They both mumbled fine and I smiled. See how easy that was?

"With all due respect Mrs. Gray, get out of my house. And Sara, you can go to the guesthouse," I demanded, grabbing my phone and trudging up the stairs. It may only be 8 o'clock, but I was so tired.

_*The Next Morning*_

The sun was too bright. I was still really sleepy but I feel so nauseous so I can't go back to sleep. I'm trying to think of what I ate yesterday that would make me feel this way but I couldn't think straight. Where is Shane?

The taste of liquid salt filled my mouth and I knew what that meant. I yanked my covers off of me and sprinted to the bathroom, throwing the toilet lid back and emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl. I pulled my hair away from my face, purging into the bowl again. The stench of stomach acid and whatever else was in my stomach filled my nostrils, causing me to vomit again. I took a deep breath, hoping that I was done.

I flushed the toilet, using the wall as support to lift myself up so I could brush my teeth. EW, I felt so disgusting.

_*Arranged Love*_

"Mitch, wake up," I felt someone shaking me and I groaned. Why can't I just sleep in peace?

"Leave me alone," I whined.

"You've been asleep for over 16 hours," I knew that was Shane. But over 16 hours? There was no way that I had slept for over 16 hours.

"No I haven't," I argued, slightly sitting up. I looked at the clock next to my side of the bed. It was 3:43…pm.

"Yeah, you went to sleep at like 9 last night. It's almost 4 o'clock," I HAD BEEN ASLEEP FOR OVER 16 HOURS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

"But I woke up because I had to throw up," I explained as Shane's warm hand felt my face and neck. I didn't have a fever. I was too cold to have a fever.

"You don't have a fever," Shane pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," I spat as Shane sighed and just left it alone.

"Well you need to get up. We have a photo shoot for Teen Vogue at 5 and then we're going to my parents," Shane said as I collapsed back on my pillows. I totally forgot about the fact that we were spending Thanksgiving with Shane's family since mine was busy.

"Can't we just cancel?" I asked, not really wanting to get out of bed.

"No because-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the taste of salt liquid filled my mouth and I hopped out of the bed, running to the bathroom and throwing up. Shane ran in behind me, grabbing my hair away from my face and rubbing my back as I threw up some more. There is definitely something wrong with me.

"Get out," I whined, weakly pushing him away as I vomited again. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"No, you're not feeling well," Shane said, letting my hair go as I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"I feel fine. My stomach probably didn't agree with what I ate yesterday or something. Now get out so I can shower," I lied. It was more than that. I could feel it in the gut of my stomach. It was so much more than my stomach disagreeing with my food choices.

My hair was in a high, teased ponytail with my ends crimped. I was wearing a peach and pink halter dress that ended a little bit above my knees and with sparkly silver strappy heels. Shane's hair was swept back like Bruno Mars and he was wearing black dress pants with a white button down shirt, some of the buttons left undone to reveal his chiseled chest. There was a tie thrown over his shoulder in a sloppy yet neat way. The photo shoot is at my school and the lights are dimmed, giving it a romantic feeling. I didn't understand the point of this shoot but I didn't say anything. I hadn't thrown up since before we left the house which was good!

"Okay, so I just need the two of you against that wall over there with the advertisement for the school dance and then I'll tell you what to do," the photographer instructed as Shane lightly touched my back, leading me to the wall. He still isn't fully forgiven. I didn't forget about that.

"Now Shane lean on the wall and Mitchie lean against him," we did as we were told and I looked down at Shane's tie, slightly fixing it with a smirk on my face as they took tons of pictures, capturing our every movement.

"How are you feeling?" Shane murmured as I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, stifling a yawn.

"I'm still really tired but now I'm hungry," I answered, picking my head up and giving him a kiss on the jaw, just for the cameras.

His arm swept around my lower back, pulling me even closer to him if possible.

"You wanna go out to dinner before we go to my parents' house, just the two of us?" Shane asked as I nodded and sighed. His forehead met mine as our eyes met and I wove my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. His cool breath smelled like peppermint, causing my insides to chill and a spark to shoot up my spine.

"And cut! Outfit change," the photographer called as we were whisked away to the changing rooms to get our outfit changed and our makeup done. How long was this shoot gonna go on for?

_*Arranged Love*_

"Hi, welcome to Poland Hills. I'm Chelsea and I'm gonna be your server today. May I start you off with some drinks?" the waitress was blonde and skinny and obviously talking to Shane. It was like I wasn't sitting right in front of her.

Poland Hills was basically a castle turned into a restaurant that had four other restaurants built around it. Poland Hills was just the main restaurant that offered all types of food where the other four offered Italian, Chinese, Thai, or Mexican food.

"A water with lemon please," I ordered with a smile as she rolled her eyes at me and batted her long (fake) eyelashes at Shane.

"And for you?"

"The same please," Shane didn't even look at her when he ordered. Wow, he changed his ways.

"Did you ever discover why you threw up earlier? And why you were so snappy when you woke up? And why you slept for almost a whole day?" Shane asked as I sighed. I wanted something sweet. I should've ordered a smoothie or some ice cream or a brownie or something.

"No, it was probably just something I ate yesterday. Do they have smoothies here?" I asked, looking through the menu.

"They have strawberry gelato," Shane said as I narrowed my eyes at him. I said smoothie, not gelato.

"I don't want a gelato. I want a smoothie. Can we go to Tropical Smoothie?" I questioned, jutting out my bottom lip.

"But you said that you were hungry," Shane said in disbelief as I growled. Why can't he just take me to get a smoothie and stop arguing with me?

"I never said that we had to go out somewhere fancy. I would've been fine with like, McDonalds or something! In fact, let's go there. I really want a Big Mac," I said, grabbing my clutch and walking out the door with Shane on my tail.

There must really be something wrong with me because I hate Big Macs.

I threw up every morning leading up to Thanksgiving. Well I threw up that morning too and it wasn't pleasant. Shane wants to take me to the doctor but I refuse to go. After I throw up a couple of times and brush my teeth, I'm completely fine. I'd like to see a doctor try to diagnose those symptoms.

It was Thanksgiving morning and everyone else was asleep. I couldn't sleep because I had just thrown up everything that I had eaten the night before. So, I was in the gourmet kitchen searching for some pickles and Nutella. JACK POT. I found a large jar of dill pickles and searched through the pantry, knowing that they had to have Nutella here. I found it and sat it on the counter. It was almost gone so I didn't bother putting it in a bowl. I dipped my pickle into the jar, pulling it out and taking a huge bite, smiling as my taste buds were satisfied.

"EW, what are you eating?" did I mention that Caitlyn was staying here for Thanksgiving also? Yeah, well her parents are busy in Europe somewhere so Denise gave her permission to eat with us.

"What does it look like I'm eating?" I snapped, eating a bite of my snack again. I hated when people ask really obvious questions.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Caitlyn pointed out with a chuckle. She quickly shut up when I shot her a death glare and moved onto my next pickle.

"What is wrong with you? Did someone get their period yesterday?" Caitlyn joked as my heart stopped and I dropped my pickle into the almost empty jar. Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD.

"Mitch, are you okay?" No, I was frozen. This isn't right, there has to be something else wrong. Food cravings, morning sickness, mood swings, and all those extra hours of sleeping…those had to be symptoms for something other than…

"The 24th obviously, its Thanksgiving," Caitlyn answered as my eyes widened. I tried to count back in my head but Caitlyn and her stupid rambling on about nothing was distracting. I couldn't be…

"CAITLYN SHUT UP!" I screamed which immediately shut her up. I counted back in my head over and over. This couldn't be real. There has to be another explanation.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned, lightly touching my arm.

"Caitlyn, I'm late," I whispered as Caitlyn smirked.

"Yeah, you're late on realizing that it's Thanksgiving. But it's okay. It happens to everyone," Caitlyn replied, making me want to slap her…really hard.

"No Caitlyn, I'm _late_," I could finally see her catching on.

"Like, girl late? LIKE LATE ON YOUR BEST FRIEND, LATE?" Best friend was code for period. It had been since I was thirteen.

"Yeah can you go get me a…"

"I'm already on it!" Caitlyn exclaimed, rushing to the front door. I just realized that when Shane and I did the deed, we were too into each other to realize that we didn't have protection. Oh God…

"Caitlyn, don't get caught!" I exclaimed before the door shut. I think I'm gonna be sick again.

_*Arranged Love*_

I'm sitting in the bathroom in the guest bedroom alone, staring at myself in the mirror. There were huge bags under my eyes and I was really…scared. I may pretend to be fearless but I'm not. I was scared that I really was…you know what I mean. I can't even say it. I'm 18; I shouldn't even have to think about it.

"Mitchie, can you open the door? I need to pee," Shane asked, lazily knocking on the door.

"There are seven other bathrooms in this house. Use one of those," I said, rubbing my abdomen. What if there really was something growing inside of me?

"But this one is closest," Shane whined as I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be bothered. I wanted Caitlyn to hurry up and come back because I really had to pee.

"While you're begging for me to let you in, you could've been done taking care of your business," I answered as there was another knock at the door.

"Mitch, its Caitlyn. Unlock the door so I can fix your hair," Caitlyn said as I stood up and unlocked the door. I let her in and quickly shut it in Shane's face, relocking it. I didn't want him to walk in and see me doing what I was about to do.

"I got six of the most expensive tests just to be sure," she handed me the bag and slid down on the wall as I took a large gulp of air. I'm so scared right now.

"Don't look," I demanded as Caitlyn giggled and closed her eyes.

"I can hear you peeing," I took care of my business and flushed the toilet, setting all six tests on the counter as I washed my hands. We had to wait five minutes for the results.

"So, if you have a girl, can you name her Caitlyn?" Caitlyn whispered as I slid down next to her. I slapped her arm.

"No, I will not name her Caitlyn," I replied, weaving all ten digits into my hair.

"If the tests come out positive, what are you gonna do?" Caitlyn asked as I sighed. I didn't want a baby this young. I wanted to live my life. I wanted to be free even if I was getting married in 5 weeks. A baby would just get in the way.

"I don't want a child but I don't believe in abortion. I would never be able to live with myself if I killed my own child," I lifted up my tank top, running my hand along the bare skin. If I was…with child, I was gonna get so fat.

"It's been five minutes," Caitlyn stood but I stayed on the ground. I was too afraid to look.

"You look, I'm scared," I admitted. Caitlyn walked over to the counter and peered at the tests. She gasped as I hid my face in my knees.

"Mitchie…"

**CLIFFHANGER. Is Mitchie preggers? Hmmm…you don't know the answer but I do. Ha, in your face. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Two updates in one day? YES SIR REEEEEEE! I don't know how long this chapter is gonna be because I missed like a week of school so I have to make up all my work…so yeah. I'm glad you guys are so into the story! ENJOY!**__

_Arranged Love_

"So, Shane and Mitchie, Teen Vogue sent those pictures you guys took to me and they look stunning," Denise said as we all sat around the table in their dining room, eating our Thanksgiving dinner. I felt awkward and uncomfortable and I was on edge about…everything. I picked at my turkey as everyone else dug into their food. I was sitting in between Shane and Caitlyn. There was Mr. Gray, Denise, Nate, Jason, Danielle, Sophie, Sonny, Chad, and Frankie all around the table.

"That's good," Shane said as I nodded and pushed my hair off of my shoulder. I was sweating, but I was cold. I wanted to tell everyone about what happened but I didn't want to ruin Thanksgiving. I didn't want to put any attention on myself.

"So, what are the colors for your wedding Mitchie?" Sonny asked as I put my fork down. None of this food was really appealing to me.

"Lilac and white," I answered as Sonny nodded. Sonny and Danielle were bridesmaids too. We were going to try on our dresses on Saturday after the hype from Black Friday calmed down.

"That would be a pretty combination," Danielle complimented as I smiled and sniffed the air. Something didn't smell good and it was coming from the main kitchen.

"Mrs. Gray, is there something in the oven?" I questioned as Denise nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for reminding me, Mitchie! I don't want my famous casserole to burn," she scurried to the kitchen as I looked down at my plate full of food and my stomach churned. This is not going to turn out good.

"Here it is," she came back two minutes later with a giant glass pan of green beans with some type of creamy sauce on the top of it. And it stunk…really bad.

"Mom, that smells delicious," Nate complimented as I covered my mouth. I was not gonna throw up, I was not gonna throw up, I AM NOT GONNA THROW UP.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Jason asked as I swallowed and pushed my chair back, making a beeline for the first bathroom that I saw. I threw the toilet lid up and puked, holding my hair back and desperately wishing that it would be over soon. It was. I leaned away from the toilet after flushing and just laid there on the cool bathroom floor, placing a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Mitch, I think you need to go to the doctor," Shane asked, replacing my hand with his as he rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

"Tell your mom I said no offense but her casserole doesn't smell all that good," I said as Shane chuckled and used his other hand to push my hair away from my forehead.

"Mitchie, no one likes her casserole. We just pretend to eat it to make her happy. Maybe you barfing is a hint that her creation just isn't that great," Shane joked as I chuckled.

"Um, is it okay if I skip the rest of dinner and just go lay down?" I questioned as Shane nodded and scooped me into his arms.

"I'm scheduling a doctor's appointment so that I can know that you're okay," Shane said as I sighed and placed a hand back on my stomach.

_Don't worry Shane…we're fine,_ I thought, gently rubbing my stomach.

_*Arranged Love* 4 Weeks until the Wedding…_

That Tuesday when I had to go back to school, everyone was buzzing about…me. It wasn't about Shane and I, it was just about me singing at MSG two weeks ago. Some people came up to me and told me that my voice was amazing and that I should get a record deal. Some people asked me to sing for them. And some people, like Tiffany Tyler, just glared at me the whole day and didn't say a word. I didn't really care though. It's not like I was asking for all of the attention.

"So did Shane schedule you a doctor's appointment yet?" Caitlyn asked after school as I attempted to stuff all of my things into my bag. I was tired and had a major headache and school was just making it worse for me.

"Yeah, even though he can't even come. He's sending Sonny to come with me instead," I answered as Caitlyn nodded and looked down at my stomach. I hated when she does that.

"What are you looking for on my stomach?" I questioned as Caitlyn just shouldered her funky laptop bag and giggled.

"I wanna see if it moves," Caitlyn laughed as I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her shoulder.

"That's weird," I replied as Caitlyn laughed even louder and then grabbed my bag for me.

"Come on, Nate said that the Connect Three Hummer is picking us up today," Caitlyn joked as I snorted. I hated Hummers.

Suddenly, my arm was grabbed and I was thrown against the lockers. I groaned as I slid to the ground and noticed a pair of feet covered in gaudy stilettos in front of me.

"That was from my sister," Tiffany leaned down at my level and sneered as I rubbed my stomach. I hope what she just did didn't affect anything…

"What the hell is your problem?" Caitlyn sneered; pushing her back and helping me stand up.

"You don't just fight someone and get away with it. My sister has a black eye because of you!" Tiffany exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from Caitlyn.

"She pushed me down the stairs. That black eye was long overdue," I replied, turning to walk away until her nails dug into my arm and slammed me back against the locker. I growled in frustration and stood back up on my own, shoving my bag at Caitlyn. This girl needs to stop…

"Well maybe I should give you one to match," I growled, slamming her face into a locker and watching her slide to the ground, the contents of her bag spilling out onto the floor. I grabbed the shiny, oversized item and picked up her things, shoving them back into her bag and handing it to her.

"I'm not in the mood. Stop picking fights that you can't win. I don't know what is up with you Tyler women and wanting to hurt me but I'm done. Leave me the hell alone and stay away from me," I warned, grabbing my bag back and walking out of the doors of the school, rubbing my stomach.

_It's okay baby. You won't get hurt anymore…_

_*Arranged Love*_

"You will never guess who called me!" Shane exclaimed as soon as I answered my phone. He was supposed to be recording the new album with his brothers while Sonny is taking me to the doctor's office. I already know what's wrong with me and I didn't really want Sonny to find out. She was nice and all but I had a feeling that she wasn't the best at keeping secrets…

"Who Shane?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest in the back of the limo. Caitlyn had gotten dropped off at the label to help them with producing music and stuff so it was just me and Sonny.

"David Letterman! He wants you to be on the show! Just you! And he wants you to sing a song!" Shane exclaimed as I smiled widely. Wow, my first interview without the presence of Shane Gray. I feel accomplished.

"When?" I asked, poking my stomach. I have a small fetish with my stomach now…

"Tomorrow night, it's gonna be live! Mitch, this is huge! Are you excited? You don't sound excited!" Shane asked as I giggled.

"Yes, Shane, I'm excited! I can't wait! This is so cool!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm. It still hurt from when Tiffany slammed me into that locker. I don't know what her problem is but she needs to leave me alone. I'm tired of her and Tess messing up my life.

"So, you're on your way to the doctor's right?" Shane questioned as I rolled my eyes. He's been so overprotective of me lately.

"Yes Shane. Sonny is sitting right next to me and we just pulled into the parking lot so I have to go. I'll call you later babe," I said before he said his goodbyes and I hung up.

"Hello, Ms. Torres. Mr. Gray told me why you had this appointment today so I'm gonna take a blood test to see if it's anything going on inside of your body," this doctor…Doctor Martinez is stupid. It is something inside of me…

"Okay," I hate needles. I really do. He wiped down my arm with a wipe and felt it for a vein. When he found one, he squeezed it before sticking the needle inside of me and leaving it in until it was full of blood. I gulped as the smell of rust filled my nose. What the heck do I smell?

"It'll take me about five minutes to process this and then I'll be back with your results," I nodded as he left the room and Sonny sighed, rubbing her forehead. It seemed like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, causing her to look up. She had tears in her eyes and she looked really…exhausted.

"Everything," she dry sobbed and I really hoped that she wouldn't start crying. When it came to other people's tears, I just couldn't deal.

"You should elaborate on that," I suggested, hopping off of the bed and sitting next to her.

"Chad and I are getting a divorce. We're only still living together for the sake of Sophie and I am just so stressed out because what three year old wants to watch their parents split up? And my parents are gonna be so mad because they don't believe in divorces," Sonny choked out as I rubbed her back and she buried her face in her hands.

"Why are you getting a divorce?" I asked as Sonny sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"He doesn't care about Sophie. When I first had her he was so excited to be a dad and he loved Sophie to death. But then after she turned one he was gone more often and never wanted to watch her while I was working and just…he doesn't care about me or her anymore and I can't take it," Sonny explained as my eyes widened. What if that happened to Shane and me? What if one day he just decided to stop caring? What if he stops caring after he finds out what I've been hiding from him for a week? Difference is Sonny and Chad can get a divorce. I'm stuck with Shane for five years…

"Sophie can stay with us this weekend while you get everything sorted. She can come on Friday when I get out of school and stay until about Sunday night. I'll watch her and take care of her while you get your stuff together. It'll be okay Sonny, I promise," I leaned my head on her shoulder as she sniffled again and just took deep breaths. Doctor Martinez came back and I stood up. He flipped through some papers then looked at me with a small smile.

"Congratulations, Ms. Torres. You're pregnant!"

_*Arranged Love*_

Two people, well three if you include Doctor Martinez, know my secret. I'm four weeks pregnant and I just can't bring myself to tell Shane. What if I tell him and then he leaves? Or he like kicks me out or something? We don't actually have to live together. We just have to be seen together and our marriage has to be legal. Shane could turn away from me and treat me like the plague and not want to have anything to do with me.

But on the other hand he could actually want to keep the small fetus growing inside of me and we could raise him/her together and just be happy. He could want to be a father. He could be happy that it was me carrying his child and not…Tess.

But…how would everyone else react? I was seventeen when this child…our child was consumed. People are gonna go insane when they find out and it would not be pretty. The whole world would go into freak mode and my parents and his parents would…have a conniption. It would be like the apocalypse in Hollywood when people find out that Shane Gray, ex bad boy Shane Gray, impregnated the goody two shoes, president's daughter, Mitchie Torres. I'm pretty sure everyone would be pretty pissed at Shane, even though it takes two to make a baby.

"And everyone please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" David Letterman exclaimed as I strutted out onto the stage, thanking God that I didn't have a baby bump. It didn't even look like I had gained any weight.

"Hi," I greeted as David smiled widely at me as the crowd settled down.

"May I say Ms. Torres, you look pretty fabulous!" David complimented as I laughed and did a 360 turn before taking my seat. I was just wearing dark rinse skinny jeans with sparkly ballet flats and a dark purple blazer with a sparkly tank top.

"Aw, thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," I winked at him as he pretended to blush and we laughed together.

"So, everyone wants to know where that amazing voice came from," David started as I looked at him and playfully quirked an eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaken, I would have to say my vocal chords," I said sarcastically as David played along.

"So, did you exchange them with someone else's or were you just born that way?" David asked as I leaned back and placed a hand on my chest.

"Am I detecting a little bit of sarcasm?"

"I'm just matching yours!" he exclaimed as the crowd laughed and I crossed one leg over the other. I love this show!

"But seriously, I've watched your performance at MSG tons of times and each time I get chills from hearing your voice. That song, This Is Me, you wrote it right?" David asked as I nodded and turned towards the crowd a bit.

"Yeah um, I wrote it and actually incorporated a song that Shane had written for me into the song and I was really surprised when he asked me to sing it. I was like, dude, no. I don't want to sing it but he's very uh…convincing," I answered as David smirked at me.

"I bet he is," the crowd oohed as I blushed and sat back in the chair. "How are the two of you? How's the wedding planning going?"

"We're really good. We've just been uh, enjoying being engaged and with me in school and him recording his new album, we've been trying to spend as much time together as possible," I paused and swallowed, "but wedding planning is so much work. Like the people who are helping me are like…bridezillas and it's not even their wedding!" I exclaimed, thinking of Denise and Sara the other day.

"I feel like the wedding planners are crazier than the brides sometimes," David pointed out as I nodded.

"They are!"

"So you go to a normal, public school, right?"

"Yeah, I go to school with my friend Caitlyn and at first I didn't really like it because I'm so used to just having a private tutor but I've gotten used to it," I answered as David chuckled.

"So do your friends at school ask you to hook them up with Connect Three?" David asked as I giggled.

"No, for two reasons. One, is because all of Connect Three is taken and two is because…my friends are Connect Three," this caused everyone to laugh including David as I blushed wildly. It's true…I don't make friends very well.

"So, what song are you gonna sing for us today?" David asked as I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"I am gonna sing two songs. One I wrote a while ago and I'm also gonna sing This Is Me," I said as David nodded and he handed me a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mitchie Torres…"

I ended up singing Catch Me and This Is Me. I had fun on the show and the audience seemed to love me but I was so glad when I got to go home. After I took a shower and ate a weird combination of pickles and ice cream, I was in bed with the covers pulled up to my chin as Shane threw a shirt over his head and climbed into bed with me.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around me as I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to tell him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, _we're _fine," I answered, hoping that he would catch the hint.

"I wasn't asking about me and you. I was asking about the doctor's appointment. What did he say was wrong with you?" Shane questioned as I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Shane, _we're _fine," I repeated as Shane sat up, bringing me with him.

"Mitchie, why are you talking in code? Just tell me what's wrong with you so I can stop worrying," Shane demanded as I slightly lifted up my tank top, grabbing his hand and gently placing it on my stomach.

"Shane…we're fine," I said again and I think this time, he finally got the hint.

**I know that some of you don't want Mitchie to be preggers but this stretches out the story. If she wouldn't had gotten pregnant then I would've just ended the story right after their wedding and what fun is that? Now I can make a sequel…even though they haven't even gotten married yet. Just hang on with me okay? Shane gets jealous in the next chapter….O AND I EAT PICKLES AND NUTELLA. ITS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER. Thanks for all of your positive thoughts and reviews! I LOVE YOU! (:**


	25. Chapter 24

**Three chapters…one day, I didn't know I could do it but the ideas are just flowing through me. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter!**

_Arranged Love_

Shane stared at me, wide eyed and I unmoving. I was afraid that he was going into shock. His hand was still on my stomach and the only sound you could hear was our breathing.

"Shane, please say something," did you know that silence can kill you? His eyes were glazed over and he just sat there not staring at anything in particular.

"Shane, please talk. Please move, please do something," I begged, placing my hand on top of his and rubbing it with my thumb.

"How did this happen?" even though the question was stupid, at least he was talking.

"Two days before my birthday…in the den when Sara wanted us to resolve our problems," I answered softly as Shane looked down at my stomach.

"When did you…when did you find out that you were…"

"Thanksgiving…it's why I've been sick and why I've been sleeping so much and why I've been eating weird things," I explained as Shane took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"My parents are gonna kill me. Your parents are gonna kill me. How far along are you?" Shane asked, moving his hand along my stomach.

"Four weeks. I guess it's good because I'm not gonna start showing for like another 20 weeks," I attempted to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"How could you let this happen?" I don't know if it was the fact that my hormones were kicked into overdrive or it was that I am extremely tired but what he just said pissed me off.

"How could I let this happen? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF AND FUCKED ME WITHOUT A CONDOM!" I screamed at him, causing my head to start throbbing as Shane pulled his hand away from my stomach.

"You could've said no! You never have a problem with saying no! You could've just said NO!" Shane yelled back as I rolled my eyes and just lay back down. Dr. Martinez says that I shouldn't be stressed out. It's not good for the child growing inside of me.

"Shane, can you please just accept the fact that we made a child that we have to be responsible for?" I asked quietly as Shane huffed out a breath of air.

"We don't have to keep it…there are other options to consider…"

Was he thinking about abortion or adoption? And did he call my child an "it"?

"Why would you even think about abortion? How would you even be able to live with yourself if you killed a baby that you created? In fact, how could you live with yourself if you gave away your baby to someone else? I know that we're young and this was an unplanned mistake but if there is another life inside of me that I have to be responsible for, I will do it with or without your help," I explained as Shane sighed and reached out to touch my stomach again.

"So, there's really a little baby growing inside of you?" Shane questioned shyly as I laid down flat on my back and let his hand roam around my stomach.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I still can't," I placed my hand on top of his as he chuckled.

"Hi little baby…I'm Shane. I'm your father," my heart warmed as Shane said that. And even though the baby didn't respond, I know that he/she was happy, because I was happy too.

_*Arranged Love*_

"So class, I have a new project for you guys. You will be acting out a scene from Romeo and Juliet and then have to decipher each sentence into present day language. Then I want a one page paper on the importance of the scene and why it is so crucial to the play," Mrs. Andrews, our AP Literature teacher announced as I groaned. I have too much on my plate right now. I'm pregnant, I'm planning a wedding, and I'm trying to keep passing all of my classes in school. Why can't I just have a private tutor?

"And, I will be picking your partners," which didn't really affect me all that much considering half the kids in this class irritated me.

"Mitchie Torres and Alex Bendchet," she announced as I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Alex Bendchet. He was the popular boy, the jock, the one that all the girls fell over. He was cocky and had an Italian tan. I admit that he was fun to look at but I am so over cocky guys.

"I take it as my job to get acquainted with all of the pretty girls in this school but I guess I missed you. I'm Alex," his pick up line was stupid. He's too cocky for his own good.

"I'm sure you already know my name," I said lowly as he snickered and jotted something down on a loose piece of paper.

"Here, you can come over at 3 o'clock," he handed me the paper with his address and phone number on it as I took it and stuffed it into my bag. The class was almost over.

"I'll be there when I feel like it," I spat before standing up and exiting the class just as the bell rang.

Caitlyn joined me as we walked out of the school together. We had to chill at the record label for a while because since Shane found out about my condition, he wanted to always keep an eye on me. I was glad that he had finally accepted that we were gonna have a child together.

"How did Shane react when you told him?" Caitlyn asked as she pulled the Hummer's door open for me and I climbed in. I still hated Hummers.

"He was kinda upset at first but then he realized that I wasn't joking and he started to talk to my stomach," I answered, causing Caitlyn to giggle. Shane had talked to my stomach until I finally fell asleep. I guess the baby liked the sound of his voice.

"We're going dress shopping on Saturday, right?" Caitlyn asked as the driver took off and I rubbed my belly. I am starving.

"Yeah," I paused and took a deep breath, "Big Rob? Can you make a stop at some place that sells Chinese food?" I asked as he nodded and turned into an Oriental Food Place. I'm not even joking, that was the name of it.

_*3 o'clock*_

"And if he makes you feel uncomfortable just call me and I will be here in 5 minutes," Shane finished as I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

"I appreciate the concern but we will be fine," I said as I opened the door but Shane stopped me.

"Please be safe," he rubbed my belly which caused a chill to shoot up my spine before I pulled myself and my bag out of the car, shutting the door and waving him away. I walked up the steps to the wrap around porch and rang the doorbell, waiting for Alex to answer.

"I knew you would be here when I told you to," Alex greeted as I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Shane, waving to let him know that I was okay here. I pushed past Alex into the house as Shane drove away. I could feel Alex's eyes on my butt.

"Alex, eyes," I sneered as he walked ahead of me and lead me upstairs to his room. It was big and revolved around sports. It was just a typical teenage boy's room. There were pictures of Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and Britney Spears all over his walls. Freaky.

"So, what scene were we assigned?" Alex asked as I took a seat on the couch across from his bed. He sat on the bed and pulled out some papers as did I.

"The um, one where they're at the ball talking about pilgrims and saints and stuff," I answered. Romeo and Juliet is uninteresting to me. Everyone knows the story.

"I'll start," Alex said before he began reading his script,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.<p>

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;<br>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
>And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I said, looking up at him. He was good at reading this.<p>

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Alex stood and sat down next to me, a bit too close.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." He was leaning in closer to me. This is uncomfortable and he needs to back up.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He put his book down and palmed my cheek. I slapped his hand away, scooting away from him.<p>

"Alex, don't touch me," I sneered as he snickered and scooted closer to me, almost sitting on my thigh.

"Mitchie, forget about your stupid fiancée. You know you want to kiss me," he taunted as I scooted away, hitting the edge of the couch as he got on his knees and hovered over me.

"Why in the world would I want to kiss you?" I questioned as he straddled me and I squirmed under him.

"I know you're wet for me. I make you feel something that Shane doesn't," Alex cooed as I pushed his hands off of my waist and kicked.

"Alex, seriously, get off!"

"No, be a good little bitch and kiss me," his lips smashed against mine as I squirmed and punched at his chest. His tongue forced its way through my lips and explored my mouth before I bit down hard on it. He pulled back with anger in his eyes and slapped me, leaving my cheek stinging.

I used this to my advantage and pushed him off of me, his body making a loud thud on the floor. I kicked him in the ribs before grabbing my bag and leaning down to his level. My fist cracked against his jaw and I pulled back and rubbed my knuckles. It isn't my fault I keep getting into fights. People really need to stop messing with me.

"Don't ever touch me again," with that I stood up and slammed the door to his room, calling Shane and going to wait outside. Where were his parents at?

"I'm almost there," Shane said before he hung up and I sat down on the steps, putting my head in my hands. I was so tired and I felt so filthy.

Shane pulled up not even three minutes later and I ran to the car. I needed to like, wash out my mouth with soap.

"What happened?" Shane asked as I caught something in his eye. Had he been jealous?

"Shane, are you jealous of Alex?" I questioned as Shane rolled his eyes and just steered onto the main road.

"No…"

"OMIGOSH, you're jealous of a horny 18 year old boy? Shane, that's just…stupid. I don't like him. He's an ass," I said as Shane chuckled.

"Why?"

"He forced me to kiss him and…it was the most disgusting thing ever. I swear I can feel the Chinese food from earlier coming back up," I replied as Shane growled. I really shouldn't say that because I still am not over my morning sickness.

"For the record, I'm not jealous," Shane spat through clenched teeth as I giggled.

"It's okay baby, jealousy is a sign that you care," I exclaimed as Shane rolled his eyes and focused on the road.

_*Arranged Love*_

"I like that one!" Danielle exclaimed as I came out in strapless gown that cinched my torso that flowed out in a poufy manner. There was a lilac ribbon going through the middle and the corset was lace. I had put the whole "Alex" situation behind me and my grade didn't suffer because I explained to my teacher what had happened. Shane was still pissed off and a bit jealous but I kept telling him to get over it.

"I don't know," I scrunched up my wavy hair and turned in the mirror. It was a really nice dress and it was Vera Wang I just don't know if it was the dress for me.

"Well if you don't absolutely love it now, you're probably gonna hate it on your wedding day," Mrs. Gray said as I just nodded. I didn't want to try on dresses now because I was afraid of getting bigger and not being able to fit into my dress. Denise had put me on a diet but I wasn't really following it because the fetus growing inside of me was craving other things…

"Go try on the other one," Sonny was still shocked that I was pregnant but she hadn't told a soul and didn't even drop any hints. It was like she had forgotten about it altogether.

Ten minutes later I came out in a dress that I absolutely loved. It was strapless also but the corset was beaded with tiny diamonds and lilac jewels. Then the dress flowed out with chiffon and had mini diamonds at the bottom circumference of the dress. This is the dress.

"THAT'S THE DRESS!" Sara exclaimed as I giggled and did a 360 turn. I felt so beautiful in the dress!

"Mimi, you look like a princess," Sophie exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she sat on her mother's lap. Last night with Sophie had been hectic but we had managed.

"Aww, thanks but we all know that you're the real princess," I poked her nose as she giggled and shook her head.

"You should definitely get that dress. I mean Mitchie; you're glowing like a pregnant woman!" Denise complimented as I froze. She couldn't possibly know, could she? I let out a tight laugh and searched for the price tag. Whoa, that is a lot of zeros.

"It's really expensive," I stated, smoothing out the dress.

Denise scoffed and stood up, taking my hands. "No dress is too expensive for the perfect wedding," well…I am only getting married once. And the dress is really pretty.

"Okay, I'm sold!" I exclaimed with a smile, twisting in the dress again.

"It's about time that you Skype me! I haven't heard from you in forever!" Ella exclaimed as I giggled and leaned my head on my hand. I wanted to tell my sister before my parents just so I could see how she would react.

"I know, I miss you and you definitely need to come down here like a week before the wedding. It's on December 20th and I just picked out my dress and it is gorgeous! I can't wait for you to see it!" I gushed as Ella laughed and gave me one of her signature smiles.

"I can't miss my little sister's wedding! How are you?" Ella asked as I gulped and sat up straighter.

"We're great!" That was going to be my way of telling everyone that I'm with child. It's just easier and I hate saying the word…pregnant.

"Not you and Shane stupid! I don't care about him! How is my little sister?" Ella asked again as I wiped my forehead and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Ella, we're great. Please don't freak out when you catch on," I pleaded as Ella's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Ella screamed as I sighed and just nodded.

After a minute or two she calmed down and took a deep breath. "Well, I kinda figured you guys didn't use protection since it was a spur of the moment thing. Did you tell mom and dad yet?" Ella asked as I shook my head.

"How do you think they're gonna react?" I questioned shyly as Ella sighed. I wish she was here to hug me.

"Mitchie, you're 18 years old. They're gonna be disappointed that you're having a child so young," Ella answered as I swallowed back my tears, knowing that she was right.

I am disappointed in myself for letting it happen. The last thing I want is for my own parents to be disappointed in me. I don't think that I would be able to handle that.

**This is my last chapter for today. Might update tomorrow after school(: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Legitimate excuse for not updating….i lost my laptop charger. I had to tear apart my room to find it sooooo yeah. And since it's the end of the year, my teachers think its okay to pile us with ungodly amounts of work. But I have a question…is my story cliché now that Mitchie is pregnant? Can you guys tell me if it is because I don't really like clichés. Oh and…be careful who you call your best friend because it wont be long before they show their true colors. Enough said.**

_Arranged Love _

_3 Weeks until the Wedding…_

"She's one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She's kind and talented and compassionate and I am so blessed that I get to spend the rest of my life with someone as beautiful as her," I read with a huge smile, setting the Teen Vogue magazine down on my lap. The magazine had just come out yesterday with us on the cover and a six page spread. In the picture, I am wearing the halter dress and fixing Shane's tie while pressed up against him on the wall. Teen Vogue had said it was their bestselling magazine yet.

"Aww, is that really what you think of me?" I giggled, picking up a spoon and scooping up some of the meaty marina sauce that Shane was cooking to put on top of some noodles.

Shane walked over to me, taking the spoon out of my hand and putting it in the sink. "Yes, that is how I truly think but I would appreciate if you didn't eat all of the sauce for our noodles," Shane said, returning to me and rubbing my sides as I sat on the counter.

"Our child is hungry. We can't deny he/she their basic needs before they're even here!" I exclaimed playfully, rubbing my flat stomach. I know this may sound weird but I actually wanted my belly to get bigger. I wanted some proof that there is in fact a child growing inside of me.

"Stop making mommy so hungry," Shane spoke to my stomach, softly kissing it as I laughed and pushed him away.

"That tickles!"

Shane stopped and looked at me with a serious expression. I already know what he was gonna say. He had been bothering me about it since he had found out.

"When are we gonna tell our parents?" he asked as I just shrugged. I was afraid of telling my parents and I had a really legitimate reason why.

"In 15 weeks," I mumbled as Shane rolled his eyes. According to Google, the average pregnant woman started to show after 20 weeks.

"We have to tell them Mitch. You wouldn't want them to hear from Hot Tunes or TMZ, would you?" Shane is trying to make me feel guilty. And since my emotions are on a high, it was kinda working.

"My first ultrasound is tomorrow. We'll fly out to DC with your parents and Sara and then tell my parents. But I'm not telling anyone else until I start to show. It's not fair to my dad because elections are next week," I planned and Shane nodded before he began to plant kisses all over my belly. I giggled and pushed him away again.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so embarrassing," I whined, covering my face with my hands.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ticklish on my stomach which means that I'll be laughing like a hyena when he rubs that gooey stuff on there," I explained as Shane gave me a look as if to say "seriously?"

He looked down at my stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "Your mother is weird."

_*Arranged Love*_

Dr. Martinez squirted out a clear, thick substance onto my flat stomach and rubbed it in with what I assumed was some sort of x-ray camera (I'm not a doctor). I tried to control my laughter as the moving image appeared on the small screen in front of Shane and me.

"So that is your fetus," he used his other hand to point at a tiny circle on the screen as I squinted, trying to see my child. I panicked, am I going to be a bad mother because I can't find my own child?

"Where do you see it?" I asked as Shane leaned forward, recording everything with his video camera. He called it "making memories".

"Here, I'll move this over," he moved the camera over on my stomach and then pointed to a more prominent shape.

"That is your child. The fetus is not as developed because this is your first trimester but when I see you next month, we should be able to tell a gender," Dr. Martinez explained as my eyes widened.

There truly us a child growing inside of me. My heart swelled and tears sprung to my eyes as Shane held my hand tightly. We had created a child together and this is reality. I have a baby growing inside of me. There is a baby growing inside of me that expects me to nurture and love it and give it my undivided attention. I am going to have to raise a baby from birth to adulthood with Shane. Would our lifestyles allow us to do that?

"Shane, Mitchie, what were you two doing at the doctor's office? Can you confirm the rumor that you're expecting? When's the wedding? Are you happy your dad has a really good chance of winning the election? Are you really pregnant?" I hid my head as Shane helped me into the car, pushing through the paparazzi so he could get to the other side. The pregnancy questions scared me. Did they really know that I am pregnant? Or were they just throwing rumors into the rumor mill? I silently prayed that it was the latter.

"Are you hungry?" Surprisingly no. I am just tired and nervous because at this time tomorrow I will be sitting down to eat with my parents, telling them that in 8 months they were gonna have their first grandchild.

"Um, no. I just wanna go to sleep," I answered, biting down hard on my lip and staring out the window. I have really mixed emotions right now. Even though I think I'm way too young, I'm also kinda happy that I'm having a baby. I'm nervous to tell my parents. I'm scared of what everyone will think. And I'm angry that this happened so soon. But that's how pregnancy is. You have unprotected sex one time and then there's a 50/50 chance that you could be pregnant.

"Mitch, it's gonna be okay. They're your parents. They will understand," Shane's attempt at coaxing me was cute but I didn't want to hear it. He doesn't know my parents like I do.

"How old do you think my mom is?" I asked as Shane's eyebrows sewed together.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, just answer it," I demanded impatiently.

"42," Shane guessed as I laughed. He was kinda off.

"She's 37," I corrected him as his eyes widened. "She had Ella when she was 16 and me at 19 and she doesn't want me or Ella to have children so young. She's going to be so disappointed in me and so is my dad. And I hate that feeling of disappointment coming from my own parents," I explained, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them. I would rather have my parents take away all of my electronic accessories and keep them forever than for them to ever be disappointed in me.

"Mitchie, I promise that once they get over the age thing, they'll be overjoyed. At least we're getting married so our child won't be a bastard," Shane pointed out, trying to lighten up the situation.

"It doesn't matter Shane. I shouldn't be pregnant at 18." Point. Blank. Period.

_*Arranged Love*_

We were in DC on our way to the White House in a limo. Shane is trying to calm me down and Mr. Gray, Denise, and Sara all think that I'm having a seizure while Sophie is sleeping in Shane's lap. Sonny needed some more time to get her life together so Sophie is with us again.

"It's okay," Shane comforted, rubbing my back. I really didn't want to hear that right now.

"If you say that one more time, I will kill you," I threatened dangerously as Shane backed off and I chewed on my bottom lip as the limo pulled up to the most important house in the entire country. That house is about to be turned into hell after I tell my parents about the wonderful bundle of joy that is on the way.

"Welcome back, Mitchie!" John squeezed me really hard as soon as I entered the house and I smiled.

"It feels good to be home," I partially lied as Shane and everyone else came in behind me.

"Is that my baby girl?" I winced at the word baby. I am a baby having a baby. This is awkward.

"Mitchie!" Connie came and wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace which I quickly returned. I savored the feeling of my mother's touch. I know that after I tell her about my little secret that she won't be hugging me for a while.

"Baby girl, are you crying?" Connie asked as she pulled back and caressed my face.

"No, I just really missed you and dad. Where is he?" I looked around, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my Northface. The ultrasound pictures were in my back pocket.

"He's already in the dining room. I'm assuming Shane and company is already in there with him," Connie answered, placing a hand on my lower back and leading me to our large dining room. I saw my dad first, sitting at the head of the table and quietly talking with Shane as Denise and Sara chattered about wedding plans and Sophie was falling asleep in her salad.

"Hello to you too, daddy," I greeted, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Okay, maybe I am sucking up. But wouldn't you be too if you were in my situation?

"Hello Mitchie. What brings you back to the East coast?" he asked as I sat on the other side of Shane and wiped my forehead.

"I'm hungry. What did Rosie make this time?" I asked, putting a forkful of salad into my mouth. Eat first, news later.

"All your favorites…Swai fillet with garlic couscous and steamed spinach. She even made your favorite chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream," just as my dad finished explaining the meal; our servers came out with covered trays. They placed them in front of us. They pulled off the cover and I nearly gagged as the smell of fish tickled my nostrils. Everyone else quickly dug in but I couldn't even look down at my plate.

I swallowed deeply before pushing my plate ahead of me and scooting my chair back.

"Mitch, where are you going?" Sara asked as I placed a hand on my churning stomach and used my other hand to cover my mouth. Note to self: my baby does not like fish.

I sprinted out of the dining room to the nearest bathroom, puking up everything that I had eaten prior to coming here into the porcelain bowl. I puked for three more minutes before Shane came and pulled my hair back, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I finished throwing up.

"I'm guessing our child isn't very fond of fish," Shane whispered as I nodded and flushed the toilet. He handed me a bottle of Vernors and I took a sip, letting it digest before leaning my head against the counter.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every second of the day?" I complained as everyone else filed into the bathroom and looked down at Shane and me.

"I thought you loved fish!" Connie exclaimed after Shane had tucked me into my old bed and everyone else sat around me. It was time to give an explanation. The ultrasound pictures were safely hidden in my pillow case.

"Shane and I took pictures yesterday," I started as Shane took a deep breath and helped me sit up.

"If you're talking about the pictures in that teen magazine, we already saw them," my dad said as I shook my head.

"They were uh, a different type of picture," I pulled them out of my pillowcase and handed them to my mom. "I'm a month pregnant."

Silence. I needed someone to say something. Connie passed the pictures to my dad, tears welling up in her eyes. My dad just passed them onto Sara, not even able to look at them. Sara's jaw was on the ground and Denise and Mr. Gray both exchanged looks that I couldn't quite read. Can someone please talk in this room?

"Mom, dad, please don't be disappointed in me," I begged, reaching out for Connie's hand which she quickly snatched away. That really hurt. "Please don't hate me," I dry sobbed as a single tear flowed down Connie's cheeks.

"The one rule that we set for you, you went and broke it," Connie snapped as I looked down at my lap and played with my fingers.

"What did we do wrong?" Denise mumbled as someone's phone began to obnoxiously ring. It was getting annoying.

"Shane, answer the fucking phone," I snapped as Shane rolled his eyes at me and stepped out of the room.

"Dad, please say something. Please don't be disappointed in me. I am so sorry," I stood and attempted to hug my dad but he softly pushed my arms away, standing up and promptly exiting the room.

"I am so disappointed in you Michelle," Connie said before following my dad. Their exit was followed by yelling and I knew that they were yelling at Shane. Tears escaped from my eyes like Niagara Falls as Shane stepped back into the room.

"When we agreed to this arranged marriage, we didn't sign up for Mitchie to get pregnant," Mr. Gray sneered at Sara as Denise bit her tongue and Shane side hugged me.

"We didn't plan this," Sara said quietly as I buried my face in Shane's chest. Everyone is so disappointed in me. I could feel it.

"Trojan, Durex, Lifestyles, Beyond Seven, Trustex, all brands of condoms that you could've used Shane," Denise spat as Shane rubbed my back comfortingly. I wanted to talk to my parents. I wanted them to understand.

"It was an abrupt thing and we didn't have a condom with us," Shane defended as Sara mumbled "obviously".

"Or you could've just kept it in your pants," Mr. Gray pointed out as everyone sighed.

"There are other options…" Sara started as I pulled away from Shane and narrowed my tired eyes at her.

"I'm not getting an abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed a baby that I had created. And I'm not giving my child away from a family full of strangers," I defended, caressing my stomach as if I was holding my baby. _Why does everyone want to get rid of you?_

"Well this is gonna be one big mess. The press is gonna have a field day when they find out that Shane impregnated the president's daughter!" Sara exclaimed as I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't care about the press right now! I care about my parents. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to make sure that they still want to claim me as their daughter," I yelled, marching through my door and down the hall to my parents' room. I heard my mother sobbing and I wanted to cry myself. I had caused my own mother to cry because of a stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened.

I softly knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped and three mississippis later, my dad pulled the door open. His eyes were cold and distant and not loving, like they usually are when he's looking at me.

"Dad, I want to talk," I softly pleaded. He pulled the door open all the way and let me in. Connie was curled up in a ball on the bed and my father sat next to her. I sat across from them on their couch and fiddled with my zipper.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, placing one hand on my stomach. "I know what you guys expected of me and I'm sorry that I broke those expectations," I choked on my own words and looked up at my parents with blurred vision. They were holding each other and both looked majorly conflicted.

"I know that you're disappointed in me and I know why but I'm gonna keep my baby. I'm gonna raise her into her wonderful adult and teach her the things you taught me. Just when she comes, please don't take your anger and disappointment out on her," I explained.

"It's a girl?" Connie asked quietly. No, but I really want a girl.

"No, but I really want a girl. I boy would be too much like Shane. The world can only handle one Shane Gray at a time," I chuckled as the corners of Connie's lips pulled up into a smile.

"I'm upset that you're so young. You're already getting married in three weeks and now you're gonna have a baby. You're growing up too fast and I don't like it," Connie said, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"It was a mistake. I wasn't even supposed to have sex. It just happened but what has come out of it is a blessing," my baby isn't going to be a burden. Everyone needed to accept the fact that this really is happening.

"You sound so mature," Connie gushed with a proud smile. At least I'm not like one of those frantic teen moms on MTV with the dead beat dads and an unplanned future. I had a plan…kind of.

"I don't want my daughter having a child," my dad said out of the blue as my eyes widened and Connie pursed her lips.

"But Steve-"

"I do not want my little girl having a baby by some popstar that used her. You said so yourself, Michelle! Shane doesn't love you and he never will so why would you want a baby coming into the world as a representation of Shane's nonexistent love for you?" Steve exclaimed as I looked down. That hurt…a lot. I know he wanted me to see it in black and white but I couldn't see it that way. Shane has feelings for me. They may not be as strong as mine are for him but somewhere deep inside of him, he likes me.

"Dad, there are no other options," I argued as he scoffed and looked at Connie.

"Do you hear your daughter right now? Of course there are other options! Give the baby away or get rid of it!" I gasped and cowered back. Steve Torres, the President of the United States just basically told his own daughter to get an abortion.

"How dare you? I'm carrying your grandchild and I refuse to kill my baby! If you can't deal with the fact that I'm pregnant then you can stay the hell out of my child's life. In fact, you can stay the hell out of mine and stay in DC and run the country for all I care. I know that I will be the best mother possible because I want the best for my child. If you can't see that…you won't be the first one I call when I go into labor," I sneered, tears falling down my face. How could my own father say those things? Why can't he just get over the fact that I'm 18 and having a child and let me go?

"According to the law, you are not even a legal adult yet. In fact, you are still my child and I am still your legal guardian. In fact, I want to call off this whole arranged marriage and since I am your father, I am telling you that that child will no longer be inside of you. If you can't deal with that then I can personally disown you. I can sign you off to Shane since you think that you're an adult now," Steve suggested without any emotion in his voice. Connie didn't object and at that point, I was done fighting.

"Fine…disown me. I would rather you disown me than murder my own child. Don't expect a call from me ever again and don't expect to ever see your grandchild because I am done with the two of you," with that I stormed out and marched right back into my room. Shane and his parents looked at me expectedly as I grabbed my ultrasound pictures off of the floor and went to grab my suitcase.

"We're leaving right now and not coming back anytime soon," I announced.

_Ohana means family. And family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

Well the meaning of family must have changed drastically.

**Mitchie's parents are…terrible. They're the first family of the country and yet they cant except the fact that theyre daughter is preggo. Ugh…im so upset and this is my story! Might update again today or tonight or…whenever(: oh and shoutout to my new reviewer! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


	27. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**I'm beginning to regret making Mitchie preggo to be honest. Do you guys want me to go back and erase the last few chapters because I asked my sister what I could do to stop this story from becoming too clichéd and…idk how you guys would feel about the options. I really really really hate clichés and I just…ugh MY VIRGIN EMOTIONS. I hate that im such a people pleaser because even though its my story, I want you guys to love it. SO, should I delete the last few chapters where she becomes pregnant and just rewrite those as if she wasn't pregnant OR should I just keep going? Lemme know after this chapter…okay?**

_Arranged Love_

_Two Weeks until the Wedding…_

My emotions have been on a high since I left my parents' house…well basically their lives. It's just now sinking in, as Shane is driving me to school, that if Shane leaves me then I really have no other options. Ella still has a year of college left. I can't stay with any of Shane's family because I just don't feel all that comfortable around them. Caitlyn's parents may be gone a lot but they're super over protective which means they probably wouldn't want a pregnant 18 year old staying with them. And my parents are just…ugh.

Dr. Martinez has called me like 50 times telling me that I need to keep my emotions stable and positive because the baby can sense when I'm pissed off or sad or just in a bad mood. My cravings are causing me to put on a few extra pounds and my stomach is beginning to swell…just a little bit.

"Uh, you do realize we've been sitting in front of your school for five minutes, right?" Shane asked causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look out the window of his Range Rover. Oh, we are at my school.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking. I'll see you later," I opened the door and with a short wave got out of the car and shut the door behind me. I didn't tell Shane what happened with my parents because I don't want to. After his parents got over the initial shock and anger, they were happy that I am going to be having their grandchild because of my good genes. I wanted to take it as a compliment but the way they said it made me feel like I was just donating my eggs to Shane. I still preferred their reaction over the reaction from my parents.

"So, how was your parents' house?" Caitlyn asked, walking in beside me. When did she get here?

"They disowned me," I answered softly causing Caitlyn to stop and wrap her arms around me.

"Aw, Mitch I am so sorry. Why would they do that?" Caitlyn questioned as I wiped underneath my eyes. The last thing I want to do is cry at school. I think I've embarrassed myself enough at this place.

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you after school," I replied before walking past her to my locker. I don't want to be bothered right now.

"Tell me what happened," Caitlyn urged as I grabbed my College Algebra book out of my locker and stuffed it into my bag. Caitlyn is the kind of person where if she doesn't get the information she wants right away, she'll beg for it until you crack. Usually, I can put up with this but today is just not the day.

"I refused to get an abortion or give my baby away so they said it was either the baby or them so I chose the baby and now I don't really have a family anymore," I explained glumly as Caitlyn's orbs widened in anger.

"THEY ASKED YOU TO GET AN ABORTION?" she caught the eye of more than a few people who raised their eyebrows at me then began to gossip with their friends. Caitlyn needs to be slapped for that.

"Do you really have to talk so loud?" I asked as I smiled at the people and waved them off, sending a glare to Caitlyn. I didn't need our conversation to be the next report on Hot Tunes.

"Sorry I just can't believe that the man who runs our country would ask his own daughter to get an abortion and then disown her when she refuses! Ugh, I'm so pissed! I TOLD MY DAD TO VOTE FOR HIM!" Caitlyn spat as we began to walk out of the doors.

"I thought he would withdraw from the race with the guilt of disowning his own daughter but I guess not," I shrugged it off. I'm done talking about my parents. They've been darkening my mood all day. Of course no matter what I can't escape them. All six of my teachers had assured me that they were voting for my father and it had taken a lot in me to not tell them that I didn't give two shits. I'm not even voting for my own father.

"Well on the bright side, when little Caitlyn comes, she'll be as cute as a button!" Caitlyn gushed as I rolled my eyes.

"Caitlyn, I am not naming my baby Caitlyn. What if it's a boy?" I asked as Caitlyn giggled.

"Then just name him Caden! Everyone loves children who names start with C!" Caitlyn exclaimed, giving my belly an affectionate pat as we entered the Hummer. I don't know why but for some odd reason I had to be included in the record label meeting with Connect Three today.

"Doesn't everyone love children in general?" and if I'm not mistaken, I could've swore I heard Caitlyn reply with,

"Except your parents…"

"So I bet you're wondering why you're here, Mitchie," Dave, the head of Hollywood Records asked as I nodded and sat up straighter in the big comfy chair I was in. Shane sat next to me, surfing the web on his iPad because apparently this meeting is all about me.

"Well, we've been watching your performances at MSG and on Letterman and we would love for you to join our label. We wouldn't want anyone else to get a star in the making," Dave explained as my eyes widened. They wanted to add me to their label?

"Really, I mean I thought that Shane had just suggested that I be the opening act on the tour?" I asked as everyone at the table smiled at me.

"The way you sing, you could be going on your own tour within the next year!" Dave exclaimed as my hand instantly flew to my belly. I can't go on tour with a baby…can I?

"Well, you would give me a record deal meaning that I can write my own songs and that I'll only be auto tuned if necessary? Oh, and you're not allowed to change the beat to my music unless I approve. I heard how bossy you guys are and I'm not going to be putting up with it. If I sign with you guys, it's gonna be my music out there, not teeny bopper stuff that I hear from this label," I negotiated as Shane looked at me in surprise. If I'm gonna become an international super star, I want to do it my way.

"We can work that out. But if you sing for us now, I bet we could have the papers to you by tomorrow," Dave suggested as I nodded. This sounded like a plan. If Shane does leave me after I have my child, then I would have enough money to support me and the baby. It all works out in the end, even if I did just get disowned.

"Do you just want me to sing acapella?" Dave nodded as I closed my eyes and hummed, deciding to sing the chorus of the song that I am working on.

_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong_

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed…_

"And that is why we want you to sign with us. Your vocals are pure gold," Dave complimented as I smiled. Even though something bad just happened, I feel like this could be the turning point in my life.

_*Arranged Love*_

"I think it needs to be pinned tighter on the torso," I suggested, standing up and grabbing the loose lilac material on Caitlyn's dress. She yelped since I had accidently grabbed some skin but I let go a bit and tightened it so that it stuck to her skin more.

"Okay, Ms. Torres," Laina, the woman who designed my bridesmaids' dresses nodded and replaced my hands as I sat back down. This is our second to last fitting before the wedding so I had to make last minute changes with Denise since Sara is with the boys who are trying on their tuxes.

"This dress is not my style," Caitlyn complained, bunching up the lilac skirt. The bridesmaids' dresses were silk lilac with diamonds decorating the outline of the top of the corset and they were wearing silver heels with theirs. I already had my dress fitted but they had to add some extra fabric to my corset because of the little person taking over my stomach.

"Get over it," I demanded, sending a text to Ella.

"How's baby Caitlyn?" Caitlyn asked as I rolled my eyes. She is not gonna give up on this name thing.

"Caitlyn, I love you dearly but I am not naming my daughter after you," I said as Caitlyn pouted and stepped off the podium as Sophie replaced her in her dress. Hers was different and matched Ella's dress because Sophie is my flower girl. It's like a lilac version of my dress but there are less diamonds and jewels and it's less poufy.

"You have a daughter, Mimi?" Sophie asked innocently, staying still for Laina.

"No, but I will have one soon," or at least I hope. I have nothing against boys I just want a girl really bad.

"How is she gonna get here?" Sophie asked as Caitlyn laughed in the changing room.

"Well, she's inside of my stomach now but she's gonna be here in nine months," I explained slowly as Sophie's eyes widened.

"You ate your daughter?" Sophie asked as I cracked a smile. This is why I want a girl. Sophie is just too cute.

"Yeah, I was really hungry one day," I joked but Sophie didn't catch on.

"If you loved her so much, why'd you eat her?" Sophie questioned seriously as I just shook her head. I give up; her parents can explain it to her.

"Just turn so Laina can finish pinning your dress," I instructed.

_*Arranged Love*_

It's Saturday, the day of our engagement party. Even though my father had the audacity to tell me to get an abortion and then disown me, he still had the nerve to invite me to his Inauguration. Yeah, he had won the election again and I thanked God that this is his last term. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve to be in office. I really don't care how bad it'll look if his own daughter isn't there to support him. I'm not going and after I told Ella about what had happened, she's not going either.

Even though I'm giving them the silent treatment, I secretly miss my parents. I really can't help it because I have their blood pumping through my veins and my mom's hair and my dad's nose and smile. A part of me secretly wished that when I had left, they would've chased after me to apologize. But they didn't and that's why I kinda hate them now.

Denise and Sara haven't left me alone since the wedding is only in 14 days. Sara has been watching me carefully and Denise bought me a book of baby names and circled all of her favorites even though we don't know the gender yet. Shane has been supportive and helped me read through my contract and everything. It was a little bit sketchy at first but Shane had convinced me that I had the talent and people would love me when I finally put out an album and started going on tour. I had to remind him that I couldn't go on tour with a baby at that point and he didn't say anything after that. I really hope that as soon as this child is born, something inside of Shane snaps and he realizes that he needs to grow up and be a father.

Anyways, even though everyone had been irritating happy about the engagement party today, I am in a really bad mood. I don't want to go and celebrate a planned engagement. I don't want to do anything except for lay down and sleep all of my troubles away. I've been listening to Dr. Martinez's advice about staying in a good mood but today I just can't help it. There's too much going on in my life right now. I'm pregnant at 18, I'm getting married at 18, my parents have disowned me at 18, and I'm getting a record deal at 18. I'm still trying to sort through what's good and bad about these situations.

I'm lying on my bed in my party dress, clutching my stomach as tears cascade down my face and onto my sheets. The overwhelmingness of the past week has finally hit me and has caused me to break down. I'm already dressed for the party in a strapless, chalky blue ensemble with a tight corset and a skirt that flows down to my knees but I haven't pushed myself to get up and do my hair or my makeup yet.

"Mitch, we're going to be late for our own party," Shane kneeled down next to me, brushing my greasy hair away from my face. I need to go get my hair done. My roots look terrible.

"I don't wanna go," I whined as Shane wiped away my falling tears.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" Shane has gotten better dealing with my emotions and stuff. Most of the time he just tries to comply with my attitude when I'm being moody; he's gotten better at comforting.

"All this shit with my parents and this wedding and this baby," I answered. I still didn't tell him about what happened with my parents because I just don't want to.

"What happened with your parents?" Shane asked as I sighed and tried to calm myself down. It's not good for the baby. I need to take yoga or something because all of this stress is gonna kill me.

"To make a long story short, they disowned me after I refused to get an abortion," I replied as Shane rubbed my back.

"Well, I guess that just means that I'm gonna have to do an even better job of taking care of you and our baby," Shane shrugged as I smiled at him and palmed his cheek.

"Thank you for being so amazing to me lately," I thanked as he smiled and kissed my nose.

"Well, it's what I do. Now hurry up and finish getting ready so we can join our party!"

"Shane, Mitchie, how excited are you to get married? Shane, will you be attending President Torres's inauguration ceremony with Mitchie? Mitchie, please confirm if you are pregnant or not!" I kept a smile on my face the whole time even though I'm not wearing any makeup…at all. Just moisturizer and not even any with bronzer in it because Shane said that I look sexy with a fresh face. He didn't even give me time to fully straighten my hair so it was up in a wavy ponytail with stray pieces framing my face.

We smiled and shared the occasional kiss as we walked the white carpet to our engagement party. Sara had said that this could be better than the annual white party thrown in Hollywood because everyone wanted an invite but only a hundred people were actually invited.

We entered the party hand in hand as everyone cheered and smiled at us. I could feel myself beaming at the amount of love in the room.

"Welcome to our engagement party," Shane welcomed as everyone cheered louder. Our party is being held at the hottest club in Los Angeles at the moment with cool glow in the dark accessories and a wet bar right next to the DJ.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming out and supporting us," I said with a smile.

"Now, I'm sure you guys didn't come to hear us talk so enjoy the party!" Shane exclaimed as "I Gotta Feeling" came on and a group of people broke off onto the dance floor. We handed the DJ the mic back before Shane grabbed my hand and lead me over to a table where his family, plus Caitlyn, was sitting.

"Okay, I don't care if this is all arranged. You guys are the cutest couple ever!" Sonny exclaimed, giving me a hug as well as her brother.

"We are well aware of that, sis!" Shane cockily said as I hit his arm and took a seat next to Caitlyn.

"I wanna dance!" Caitlyn grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor as "Yeah 3X" played and everyone began to jump around.

"When they play a slow song, we shall dance," Shane whispered in my ear as I smiled at him and nodded.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you!" I whispered back as Shane raised his eyebrows at me and I stood from the table, heading to the mini stage at the front of the club.

"Now here we have the bride to be here to sing a song for a special someone," the DJ announced, handing me a mic as I smiled at him and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"You know when you fall in love with someone who is so different from you and who is so crazy in their own way but you can't help but love them anyway?" I asked as there was a chorus of yeahs through the crowd.

"Well, this is what this song is about," I nodded for the DJ to play the track, humming three times before the beat started.

_La dee da, yeah!_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

Everyone clapped as I sang

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Nooooo, yeah!_

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah_

_You asked me to dance instead I said no way_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oooh!_

_Noo, ooh, yeah!_

_We were so different but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind; no one can change this heart of mine, oh!_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Ooooh, ooooooo, yeah!_

I slowed down during the next part and looked directly at Shane

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck but with you, I'm in love…_

I hummed for three seconds before pulling the mic away from my mouth and opening my eyes, the club erupting in applause. Shane's jaw was on the ground as I smiled and winked at him, handing the mic back to the DJ and slowly exiting the stage.

"How was it?" I asked as Shane picked me up and spun me around as I squealed and hit his back.

"Shane, baby, baby, baby!" I squealed as he set me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"It was amazing! You're voice gives me chills," Shane complimented, his arms still around my waist as I giggled and pecked his nose.

The music stopped again, causing everyone to groan as the DJ made an announcement.

"A special friend of our guests of honor says that she has a special surprise for them outside and wants everyone to see it now!" I looked at Shane in confusion as he just shrugged his shoulders and led me outside with him.

I glared as soon as I saw who it was. Tess…Tyler in all of her blonde glory.

"I got you guys an engagement present! Why don't you come open it up?" the whole club was watching with anticipation as Shane and I walked up to her and the giant box she was standing next to.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did your sister not translate the message I gave to her?" I growled as Tess gave me a sickingly sweet smile.

"Open your present Mitchie! I worked really hard to find it!" Tess exclaimed for everyone to hear. There were even paparazzi around.

I nervously turned to face the crowd and started to rip off the blue wrapping paper, gasping along with everyone else as I saw what it was.

"It's a BABY STROLLER. I thought that you would like it since you're having a BABY in about 8 months," Tess explained as everyone looked at Shane and I with wide eyes.

Oh shit.

**If you would rather have me delete the chapters where she finds out she's pregnant, just let me know okay? THANKS FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU. I hope this chapter made since though because I felt like I was just all over the place, hehe.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay. I honestly had a plan for this story…almost like a timeline. And Mitchie getting pregnant is part of that timeline. I'm not killing the baby because I am gonna kill off a different character. And the fact that Shane supports her isn't cliché, its just not common in today's society. If she had twins or even a miscarriage, that would be cliché. I'm really torn because this is my story, I want to please you guys because that's just the way I am. I was regretting making her preggo because you guys, THE READERS, seemed to not like it. Her being preggo has given me even more ideas and that is why I've been updating so fast lately. And making Shane leave her would just be so cliché…I wouldn't even want to write the story anymore if I made Shane leave! But I hope those people that don't like the fact that shes pregnant will continue reading to see my master plan. I know what I'm doing. TRUST ME. thanks for the support once again and I hope all of you keep reading. I LOVE YOU! (:**

**Oh…and I haven't updated because my teachers have decided to give us shitloads of work since the year is almost over and theres been a lot of drama in my life…plus im getting back into gymnastics and taking some acro classes at dance so…yeah.**

_Arranged Love_

After being rushed into the limo, we had finally made it home an hour late from the engagement party. We would've made it home earlier but the fact that the weather decided to make a 360 turn and start thunder storming hindered our progress. Oh, and I made Shane run into Kroger to get me some green tea ice cream and freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

So here we are, all sitting in our living room trying to figure out how Tess found out about my unplanned pregnancy. I knew everyone blamed Shane but something tells me that it wasn't him.

"Can someone please tell me how Tess found out?" Denise asked as I dug my spoon into my container of ice cream, smiling as the frozen goodness slid down my throat.

"I didn't tell her. I swear on the life of my child," Shane defended as I smacked his arm. I don't really appreciate him swearing on the life of my baby.

"Caitlyn and Mitchie, any idea how Tess found out?" Denise looked at us pointedly as Caitlyn ran her fingers through her hair.

"We both hate Tess. I haven't even talked to her since the night of my party," I answered, setting my ice cream down and taking a bit of my cinnamon roll. I wonder how it would taste with my ice cream…?

"Were you guys talking about it somewhere she would've heard it?" Sara asked as Caitlyn slapped her hand to her forehead and it clicked into place. When Caitlyn made that obnoxious outburst at school, Tiffany must have overheard us and told Tess.

"We were talking about it at school and Tess's little sister must've heard and told Tess," Caitlyn explained glumly as Shane sighed beside me.

"How could the two of you been so stupid? Do you realize how much damage control we're gonna have to do now?" Shane growled at us as I rolled my eyes at him.

"May I remind you that you knocked me up and if you hadn't then we wouldn't be having this issue," I pointed out, carelessly eating some more of my ice cream.

"May I remind you that it takes two to make a baby," Shane fired back as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"May I remind you that-"

"STOP! Shane, I thought I taught you not to argue with pregnant women!" Denise exclaimed as my phone began to ring. I excused myself from the room, answering my phone even though I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, is this Mitchie Torres?" a woman asked as I resisted the urge to nod, reminding myself that she can't see me.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" I questioned.

"This is Lucy MacIntire from London Liberty Hospital and I understand that you are the sister of Ella Torres?" my heart literally stopped. Why is a hospital calling me about Ella? I tried not to think of the worse but it isn't working. What is Ella doing at the hospital?

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?" Lucy took a deep breath as I clutched my heart. Something isn't right.

"Um, there was an accident when Ella was on her way back to the university and I am so sorry Ms. Torres but she…she didn't make it," Lucy stated as my breath caught in my throat. No, she's lying. She's lying because people like Ella don't die. People who know what they want to do with their lives don't die. People who are always happy and have a reason to live don't die.

"You're lying. Please tell me that you're lying," I choked out even though I doubt anyone would lie about something as serious as death.

"I am so sorry. Your parents have been alerted and they've requested that her body will be sent back to the states-" everything that she said after that was a blur. I dropped my phone to the floor and fell to the ground, scrunching the roots of my hair into my hands as I tried to control my breathing. Ella is dead. Ella is dead. Ella, my sister…is dead. She's gone and someone wants to ship her unmoving body back here so we can bury her away forever. Ella is dead. My lovable, goofy older sister is dead. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

_*Arranged Love*_

_"Ella, we're gonna get in trouble," I whined in the darkness. I was seven and Ella was ten and I looked up to her because she was three years older than me and everyone just seemed to love her._

_ "If you keep complaining and whining, of course we will," Ella said, turning back around and leading me further into the darkness that was my grandmother's attic._

_ "But they're gonna find us. We're not supposed to be up here and it stinks!" I complained as Ella dramatically sighed and turned to me, an adventurous smile painted on her lips._

_ "Mitchie! You're seven now! You're a big girl and big girls go on big girl adventures like I do with my friends! So, since we're sisters, we're going on an adventure together!" Ella exclaimed as I giggled and shushed her. If we got caught…well our grandmother isn't the nicest person around._

_ I just nodded and grabbed her hand, following her up the stairs into the dusty attic. Ella was ten therefore cool and free. I looked up to her and wanted to be exactly like her. She was adventurous while I was shy. She made people laugh while I made the atmosphere quiet. She was pretty and skinny and I was cute and chubby. The height of our sisterhood had been that summer when she had finally said it was acceptable to hang out with me, the way she hung out with her older friends. The whole summer she had morphed me into a "big girl" and brought me out of my shy shell. She had become my best friend that summer, even if we had been growing up together our whole lives._

"Mitchie, are you awake?" I felt someone shake me and I forced my eyes open, blinking rapidly trying to get used to the light. I must've blacked out. I wanted that blackness to consume me again as soon as I remembered the previous conversation I had over the phone.

"Mitchie, what happened?" that was definitely Shane. I touched a hand to my stomach as tears sprang to my eyes. I want my sister back.

"Mitch…" he wrapped his arms around me but I don't want to be comforted. I want Ella back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, pushing him off of me as I pushed myself up and grabbed my phone, storming up the stairs.

"Mitchie!" Shane screamed after me. I don't care if I'm being mean or harsh. I've gone through too much these past three months and I don't want anyone's fake sympathy or their "understanding". I've been disowned, I'm having a baby, I'm getting married, the world now knows about my unplanned pregnancy, and my sister…possibly the only person that I could really truly trust, is dead.

_3 Days Until the Wedding…_

Four days. It's been four days since I discovered that I lost my only sister. Four days since Tess told the world that I'm pregnant. Four days since I've been locked inside of one of the many guest rooms inside of this house. I haven't really showered or eaten anything or moved. Just me, myself, and my thoughts. I put my phone on airplane mode so no one can bother me. I don't want anyone to bother me.

I don't care if I'm getting married in three days. My sister is dead, I think I'm allowed to take a break from the world and have some time to myself. I know it's not healthy for my baby but I just…can't bring myself to do anything. No more Skype calls with Ella. No more goofy conversations or shopping trips to Papaya. No more getting Vanilla Lemon cupcakes in DC. No one to tell my secrets to anymore. I have literally disconnected myself from the world. I don't feel anything. And I don't want to. I just want to be alone and just cry my eyes out and hear my sister's voice one more time. Losing Ella is like losing…sunshine. She's the ball of sunshine that has kept my life…sunny.

"Mitch, you need to eat something," Shane had found out from my parents. I haven't talked to them because they still disowned me. I don't care about the rule of family sticking together through tragedy. Our family will never be the same. Ella's death has been all over the news and everyone says that they send prayers to our family but half of them are lying. And I hate fake sympathy.

"Mitchie, have you forgotten that you are carrying our child?" how could I ever forget? I may be ignoring my cravings and basic needs of life but I haven't forgotten about our child.

I heard keys jangle in the door and I knew that I was caught. Shane came in looking worn out with a tray of food and a bottle of Gatorade for me. Has my mourning worn Shane out too?

"You have to at least drink something for me. And if not for me, do it for Ella. You can't just shut down Mitchie. Not now," Shane coaxed as I sighed and sat up, raking my fingers through my hair.

"Ella hated Gatorade," I chuckled without emotion as I put the bottle up to my lips and took a sip. The sugar trailed through my body and reenergized me.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shane asked quietly as I looked down at my lap.

"Ella didn't deserve to die. She knew what she wanted in life and I don't have any clue what the hell I'm on this Earth for. She made people happy and lightened everyone's mood but I am just such a burden. That's probably why my parents disown me and why you don't love me or even like me as much as I like you and why your fans just hate me! I should've died instead of Ella. She deserves life more than I do and now it's been taken away from her because people don't know how to drive," by the time I was finished babbling, I was bawling my eyes out and choking on my own tears. Shane wrapped his strong arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why couldn't I just die instead of her? Ella was only 21!" I screamed as Shane rubbed my back as I just let it all out.

"No one deserves to die Mitch. You're not a burden and Ella wouldn't want you shutting yourself out from the world and having a meltdown because she's gone. When one of my best friends passed away who was exactly like Ella, my dad told me it was because she was just too much for Earth to handle and she belonged in heaven. Just think of how happy Ella is right now and she'd be even happier if you were taking care of yourself and her niece or nephew," Shane explained as I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better.

"You've gotten better dealing with my emotions," I weakly joked, pulling back as Shane put the tray in front of me again.

"Ella would want you taking care of yourself. We're gonna push the wedding back for Ella's funeral so you can get yourself together again and we can take care of this pregnancy thing that Tess released to the media. I promise you Mitchie, everything is gonna be okay."

I really hope that Shane is right. I can only take so much…

**RIP Ella. She was honestly my fave character in here. So why would I kill her off? I really don't know but…shane and Mitchie are gonna grow closer because of it. I LOVE YOU! And stay strong because it might be bad now but I promise that every storm passes(:**


	29. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry for the late update! I've just been super busy since it's the end of the school year! SORRY.**

_Arranged Love_

_Breaking News: Isabella Anne Torres better known to the world as Ella, President Torres's older daughter, was in a car accident Saturday night and was reported dead at the scene. She was on her way back to her dorm at Oxford University when a semi truck missed a red light and crashed into her car. Funeral arrangements are being made within the family. Our prayers and thoughts are with President Torres and his family. In other news, Smitchie's engagement party was the night of Ella's death. Shane and Mitchie arrived at the party all smiles, exchanging kisses and staying close the whole time. Inside, Torres sand Gray a song called "Trainwreck" revealing to us all why Hollywood Records has signed her to their company. But the big shocker came when the whole party stepped outside for a special surprise which happened to be Tess Tyler who bought the couple a baby stroller and announced that Mitchie was a little over a month pregnant. No news or confirmation has been released from Gray's PR agent and Smitchie hasn't been spotted since the party. So, Hot Tunes viewers, do you think that Mitchie is really pregnant or is it just another rumor?_

My parents…decided that they were gonna plan Ella's funeral without me even though I knew her the best. They sent me a very blunt email saying that I could fly to DC with Shane on the 19th and leave on the 21st. Attached to the email were two round way tickets. I guess they forgot that Shane had a private jet and the fact that no matter what crap we had went through during the year, we always spent Christmas as a family. But whatever.

Denise and Sara decided that we were gonna push the wedding back to January 119th. I would be at the end of my first trimester meaning I would have a small baby bump and I would know the gender. I kind of just want to get this stupid wedding over with, to be honest.

"You should've punched her again," Caitlyn suggested, viciously peeling an orange. We still haven't reached consensus on what we're gonna tell the media about this whole pregnancy thing so we're trying to get it resolved before Ella's funeral.

"I couldn't have. I'm trying to become a pacifist," o replied, drawing patterns on my stomach.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked incredulously as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want my baby to hear about all the fight he or she's mother has been in. That would be a bad influence," I explained.

"So, what does everyone suggest we do?" Denise asked, interrupting me and Caitlyn's conversation.

"Rumors die down eventually," Sonny offered as I just shook my head. This isn't something that's just gonna die down.

"This isn't just gonna die down. They'll take our silence as a yes," Sara argued shaking her head.

"Who cares? At least they're not taking out rushed marriage as something arranged. From the beginning, they've asked if we're rushing marriage because I'm pregnant. So, why don't we just tell them that we're getting married quickly because not only are we unconditionally in love but we don't want our child to be a bastard," I suggested. There's really no point in hiding that I'm pregnant anymore. I've already gotten disowned; I don't have anything else to lose besides Shane.

"But then that'll make us look bad," Shane complained, looking up from his phone.

"There are 13 year olds getting pregnant on purpose. I'm 18, getting married, and it was an accident. It's really not that big of a deal," I pointed out. I should be a lawyer. They have no other argument against my case.

"Fine, we'll tell them the truth before you guys fly out tomorrow," Denise agreed as Sonny nodded and Sara sniffed the air.

"Before any of that, the two of you need to completely clean this house!" Sara exclaimed as my eyebrows sewed together. Our house isn't that dirty…

"It's not dirty," Shane said as Caitlyn snorted and I smacked her orange out of her hand.

"There are clothes everywhere, dishes in the sink, and it smells! I understand that a lot has been going on lately but you guys need to clean up!" Sara ordered as I rolled my eyes. Cleaning isn't on my to do list at the moment…

*Arranged Love*

"MITCHIE, OUR KITCHEN IS FLOODING!" Shane screamed as my eyes widened and I dropped the shirt that I had in my hand. I sprinted out of my closet and down the stairs, palming my face as I entered the kitchen.

The dishwasher was spilling out soapy water, soaking the whole kitchen floor as Shane struggled to cut it off. I pushed him out of the way, hitting the off button and opening the door which was a bad idea. More soapy water spilled out, the whole kitchen floor a giant puddle of soapy water.

"Shane," I turned and looked at him expectantly, putting my hands on my hips, "what kind of soap did you use?"

This," he grabbed a bottle of pink Downy soap as I shook my head.

"You have to use the dishwasher soap or else this" I obnoxiously gestured to the mess around us- "will happen!"

"OH…oops, maybe we should hire a maid or something," that doesn't really sound like a bad idea at the moment.

"I need to finish my closet upstairs. Can you handle cleaning this mess up?" I questioned, looking around me.

"Wait, you don't want to play in it with me?" Shane asked with a small smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes and turned on my heel to finish cleaning up the catastrophe that is the second floor.

"Wait, Mitch!" I turned at looked at Shane with quirked eyebrows.

"Is that my shirt?" I nodded as he cracked a cute smile that made my heart flutter, "you look good."

I winked before turning around and heading up the stairs, hiding the evident blush on my cheeks.

I'm tired of press conferences.

"Okay, I know that there has been some rumors about if I'm really pregnant or not and if you guys would shut up, I could clear them up," I spat as everyone quieted down and Shane grasped my hand.

"I'm six weeks pregnant with Shane's baby," I bluntly stated as the room lit up with excitement and chatter and people began to shoot questions at me.

"Pregnant women are hormonal and right now you guys are pissing me off so calm down. First question?" I pointed to a blondie in the back.

"Kristin Sorrentos from Hot Tunes and do your parents approve?" I narrowed my eyes. I'm not holding back. All of my dirty laundry is out there, I might as well air some more.

"No…but they really should. We um, had a conflict about the subject but they don't really have a right to judge," I explained as everyone recorded my every word and movement. We were supposed to be catching a flight to DC directly after this, something I'm not really looking forward to.

"China Lin from Perez Hilton and is the baby really Shane's?" This bitch did not just ask me that.

Before I could tell her off, Shane gently pushed me away from the mic.

"We actually have somewhere to be. This has been fun but bye!" Shane pulled me off the platform and out of the building. He's definitely getting better at dealing with emotions.

"So tell me about your sister," we were on Shane's jet, just the two of us, two hours away from DC.

"Ella was life. She was always happy and lived life to the fullest. We were so different because I'm careful and cautious while she was wild and rebellious. I'm surprised that she even settled on one career because she was always changing, always moving forward," I played with my fishtail braid, sniffling a little bit. I had kind of accepted Ella's death to the point where I didn't break down in tear at the mention of her name but…I still miss her. She was my only sister.

"She seemed like that type of person," Shane commented as I nodded and sniffled again, picking up a foul smell.

I covered my nose and rose from my chair, making a beeline for the small bathroom in the back of the plane. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl, waiting for it to be over. It was until Shane came into the bathroom with my toothbrush and I caught of whiff of whatever he was wearing. I heaved into the toilet again, choking on my own spit.

"Shane, what the hell are you wearing?" I questioned once I was done. Just when I thought the morning sickness was over…

"A sweatshirt and some skinny jeans," Shane answered as I rolled my eyes. He's really dense sometimes.

"I mean fragrance wise," I deadpanned as he made a noise of understanding.

"Khiel's Aftershave."

"Wait for about a month before you put that on again, sweetie," this pregnancy thing ain't getting any easier.

*Arranged Love*

It's the morning of Ella's funeral. I didn't stay the night at the WHITE House with Shane so we had stayed at the Four Seasons instead. The service is being held at a chapel down the street from the White House and Ella is being buried at Better Places Cemetery. But I don't want her to get buried. I want her to miraculously come back to life.

I smoothed down the thick strapped black dress that I had decided to wear with a black cardigan. The dress was lace and cinched at my waist, flowing down to my knees. I was also wearing black heels.

I stared out the limp window, admiring the fluffy snow that covered the whole city. It made me remember when we had first moved to DC during the winter four years ago and I had forced Ella to come outside and build a snowman with me. I missed those times when our family was put together.

I felt a squeeze on my hand as we pulled past the gates that led up to the White House. For some stupid reason, my parents were riding with us to the church. But I'm not going to start anything with them…not today.

The limo door opened, brining in a gust of cold wind that made me nauseous. I swallowed deeply, digging in my purse for a piece of gum as my mom slipped into the limo followed by my dad. Connie was wearing darkly tinted butterfly glasses, kinda like the ones blind people wear.

"Michelle," Steve greeted, giving me a hard look.

"Steve," I mumbled, chomping down on my gum.

"I saw the press conference," his attempt to make conversation is pathetic.

"Yeah, the world seems to be more approving than the two of you," I spat, not wasting a look on the man that told me to kill my baby.

"You're only 18," Steve stated through clenched teeth. Screw it…

"You two are in no place to judge. You had Ella, the child that you're burying today when Connie was 16. You guys weren't even married," I snapped as Connie pulled off her sunglasses, revealing red rimmed eyes.

"But at least we loved each other."

"My sister just died. I don't want to argue with the two of you right now. After today we can go back to staying the hell out of each other's lives," I whispered quietly. As if on cue, the door opened and Shane helped me out of the car, wrapping an arm around me as we were led into the church.

The funeral was small with just close friends and family. Shane sat next to me in the front row and my parents sat next to him. I have to give a speech after my parents but I have no idea what to say.

"And we loved her every much," Connie finished as I wiped under my eyes, keeping them trained on Ella's closed casket. I didn't want to see her body. It would tear me apart.

"Now our daughter Mitchie has a few words to say about her sister," as I went up, a picture of Ella showed up on the projector. It was a picture of her doing a cartwheel on the grass of the White House on a sticky summer day. I smiled at how careless she used to be.

"Um hi. Public speaking isn't really my thing so I'm gonna sing Ella's favorite song," I announced, tightening my wavy ponytail as I made my way to the sleek black piano on the stage.

I placed my fingers on the keys, playing the starting notes of Happy by Leona Lewis. Ella had adored the song when it came out and I had never even considered removing it from her iPod.

I hummed for three seconds, rubbing my eyes as people clapped. I stood and made my way back to Shane, burying my face in the crook of his neck as a wave of emotions hit me. Bye Ella…I'll never forget you.

_Isabella Anne "Ella" Torres_

_August 1 1991- December 13, 2012_

_Loving friend, daughter, sister, cousin_

_She was just trying to be happy in a world full of sadness…_


	30. Chapter 29

hey...i honestly didnt mean to not update for so long): ive just been sick and the end of the year came along but now its summer! theres a poll on my channel that you guys have to like answer before i can tell you the gender of the baby. BEACHLOVER2115 thanks for the awesome idea! we're on the same page! Oh and the indie Cr awards are coming up! It'd be nice to get nominated(;

Arranged Love: CHRISTMAS

_ Breaking News: Mark your calendars, Hollywood! In exactly 31 weeks, Mitchie Torres will be giving birth to the child we have dubbed as "Smitchie Jr". Before flying out for her sister's funeral on the 19th, Mitchie revealed that she is indeed 6, now 7, weeks pregnant with Shane's baby. Now, she did hint that her parents don't really approve and rumors are now swirling that she uninvited them to her wedding. Even though Torres will be turning 19 about three months after Smitchie Jr is born, Gray impregnated her when she was only 17, a few days before her 18th birthday. So Hollywood, are you excited for the young couple or are you disappointed that MTV may need to reserve a spot for Torres on the next season of Teen Mom?_

I commend every single pregnant woman out the because...this whole pregnancy thing just isn't working out for me. We just left the airport and the looks I recieved made me want to crawl under a rock and go incognito for the next few years. I guess everyone isn't so accepting of Smitchie Jr.

Not only am I irked about everyone being so judgemental but I'm more tired and lazier than usual. I urinate 50 times a day and these cravings make no sense. Like on the flight from DC, I ate cottage cheese and a cheese bagel. I hate cottage cheese.

And back to everyone judging like its their damn hobby...if people would just mind their own business, this world would be a pretty peaceful place. But no, everyone just has to stick their noses into everyone else's business and its just annoying.

"Hey John," Shane greeted as we pulled past the gates and drove up the driveway to the front of the house. I am so tired, I don't even feel like dealing with anything. I'm tired of my stupid parents and pregnancy and this celebrity life that I never asked for.

"Um, Mitch. Did you order some things from online?" Shane asked, looking out towards the front of the house.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I hate online shopping. "No, why do you ask?" He gestured towards the front door where it looked like Babies R Us had exploded on the porch and spilled out onto the cobblestone driveway. Thank God the paparazzi can't get past the front gates. I picked up a card off of a box for a Graco stroller, apprehensively reading the messy scrawls.

_Congratulations on carrying your new bundle of joy. May the baby be blessed through his/her entire life. I hope you and Shane enjoy this stroller. You've been added to the registry at Babies R Us for Smitchie Jr. -Mariah and Nick_

"Mariah and Nick have added us to the registry at Babies R Us," I shook my head and placed the card back on the box. I pulled my thin plaid shirt closer to my body, feeling uncomfortable around all of this baby stuff. But can you really blame me? I'm 18.

"Yeah uh we got a Vera Bradley carseat from Christina," Shane announced, scratching his head, "what are we gonna do about all of this?"

I lightly scoffed as Shane moved around the porch. We ain't doing anything. I'm so tired my hair is beginning to hurt. MY HAIR.

"We aren't doing anything. I'm going to take a nap while you take care of this," I gestured to the mess around me before pushing my way to the front door.

"But-"

"Take care of it Shane," Sleep here I come!

*Shane POV*

No matter how bossy she is, no matter how sassy she is, no matter what crap she's going through, Mitchie never fails to amaze me. For example, the situation with her parents. First they disowned her, then Ella died and they have the audacity to argue with her on the day of the funeral, and basically tell her in an email that they don't wanna spend Christmas with her. I know that way deep down it bothers her but she never let's it shows. She's a really strong person for someone who has lived under a spotlight her entire life.

Christmas is in 3 days and after that we have a string of interviews that leads up to New Years which we're spending in NYC. The day after we're finding out the gender of Smitchie Jr and then two weeks later, I'm getting married. Mitchie wants to drop her last name for obvious reasons but it'd be nice if she would be more open to discussing those types of things with me.

Mitchie is different. Every girl that I know has pretty much fallen at my feet and given me exactly what I wanted. Mitchie isn't like that. She doesn't put up with me when I'm a jerk and she doesn't fall into putty in my hands. She puts up a fight and stomps my bad attitude in the dirt before I have a chance to fully expose it.  
>And she's beautiful but I knew that the minute she stepped down the stairs that first night in the White House. No matter what color her hair is for how tan her skin is, she's truly beautiful, inside and out. I wish she would stop wearing colored contacts because her eyes are breathtaking. I really hope our baby has her eyes.<p>

I know she's upset that she got pregnant at such a young age but pregnancy suits her. She's absolutely glowing. I'm kinda happy...no really happy that I'm marrying Mitchie instead of Tess. Tess is a twig but Mitchie has these amazing curves in all of the right places.  
>I've known that I've really like Mitchie for a long time but...<p>

I think I love her.

*Arranged Love*

Naps are my new best friends. They're better than Godiva Caramel Hot Chocolate and that stuff is like my addiction. Children should cherish naps because when they get older, they're gonna wish they had. Smitchie Jr will love naps. I can already tell.

I slid my glasses onto my face because I just don't feel like sticking something into my eyes right now. I tied my hair into a messy bun before heading down stairs cause you know, pregnant women like to eat.

"Nice of you to join us Mitchie," Denise greeted as soon as I made it to the main floor. Ugh, it'd be nice if I could go a week without seeing her here.

"Sorry I was sleeping," my face flushed as my stomach growled. I want a steak...so bad.

Her, Shane, and Sara were all sitting around the glass coffee table in the living room surrounded by a laptop and tons of bridal magazines. Shane got up from his position and walked over to me with a sweet smile, placing his hands on the bare skin that my tank top doesn't cover.

"You're craving something. I can see it in your eyes. What do you want?" Shane asked as my stomach growled again and I gave him my cutest smile.  
>"Can you get me a steak? I really don't care where its from, I just want a steak," I pleaded as Shane rolled his eyes but still nodded.<p>

"Aww, thanks boobear. You're the best fiancee ever!" I pecked his lips before going into the living room and sitting where Shane had been sitting before.  
>"We need to do the seating chart, redesign your bridesmaids dresses, and figure out who's gonna be the maid of honor," Sara started, pointing to the chart on an easel which demonstrated the seating for the reception.<p>

"Caitlyn...is gonna be my maid of honor now," No one can ever replace Ella but Caitlyn has become like a sister to me.

"Okay, we already sent out your save the dates so we just have to place everyone at their designated seats," Denise stated, pulling mini pictures of all of our guests out of a vanilla folder, "lets start with the parents."

She has got to be kidding me. My parents aren't invited. "Can I see the pictures of my parents?" She handed them to me as I looked down hard at them before tearing them into little tiny pieces and letting them sprinkle to the floor. Get the hint yet, Denise?

"My parents aren't invited. Not only are they not invited but they are not allowed at my wedding. So whoever sent their invitations without my permission can uninvite them," I stated, stubbornly folding my arms over my chest.

"Who's gonna walk you down the aisle?" Denise asked as I lazily shrugged my shoulders. I'd walk alone than have President Steve Torres walk with me.

"I'll walk alone and put my independence on display," I answered as they both rolled their eyes and began to fuss over where the grandparents would sit. Case closed.

"Guess who just called and wants to add you to the set list at the Disney Christmas Parade?" Shane exclaimed that night in the midst of brushing his teeth.

"I'm guessing it was someone from Disney," I boredly answered, flipping through the glossy pages of Elle magazine. We hadn't gotten around to redesigning the dresses yet so I'm looking for ideas.

"Yeah! Since Connect Three is performing, they want you to also," Shane explained as I slowly nodded my head.

"I don't know. I'm not in the Christmas spirit," I lamely answered. When I was little, I always used to watch the Disney Christmas Parade with my parents and Ella, a tradition that had sadly been ruined the minute we moved into the White House.

"Mitch," my heart flutters when he calls me that, "dont pass this up. Its a huge opportunity," he placed his forehead on top of mine, hovering over me as my breath hitched in my throat. I hope he can't hear my heart beating.

"Okay..." I shyly agreed because I bet if Shane Gray was hovering over you without a shirt on, you would've said yes too.

"Great," he closed the gap between our faces in a slow and sweet kiss, the perfect kiss in my opinion with the perfect man.

*Arranged Love*

"Mitch, wake up!" Shane poked my cheek repeatedly as I turned so he couldn't touch me anymore. I don't care if its Christmas or not, I don't feel like waking up.  
>"We have two hours before we have to be at the parade and I still have to show you your present!" Shane whined...he can be such a little kid.<p>

"You're messing with me and Smitchie Jr's sleep. Its your fault if our baby comes out cranky," I joked, extending my arms towards Shane. He scooped me up and carried me all the way downstairs, and out the door. I don't know why I expected to see snow on the ground. This is California.

"Look," Shane turned and sitting right in front of the house was a sleek Mercedes CL, the newest model right in front of my eyes. It was a shiny black and the seats were the color of caramel.

"You bought me a car!" I squealed, pouncing on him as I screamed with delight. I finally got MY OWN CAR!

"Yeah, this one is all yours," Shane responded as I held onto him tighter.

"Thank you a million times! This is the best gift ever," I whispered, my smile eating my face.

"Are you gonna get down or...?" I realized that he was holding me up by my butt and my legs were wrapped around his waist. Um...

"Right, sorry," I slowly climbed down and smiled at him as he smiled back and led me into the house.

My arms hurt and I really wanna curl my hair. Is it normal for your arms to just randomly hurt? I probably slept the wrong way last night.

"Why are you just staring at your curling iron?" Shane asked as he came into the bathroom tying his green tie.

"I wanna curl my hair but my arms hurt," I answered as Shane nodded and picked it up.

"I'll do it for you. I'm a pro at this," Shane suggested, parting a piece of my hair as I just shrugged. What can I say? I'm desperate.

*Arranged Love*

"We are here live at the annual 2012 Disney Christmas Parade and we just watched an amazing performance by Connect Three!" A wave of cheers swept through the audience as I nervously pulled at my curls. Shane had done a pretty good job.

"Now with us we have Mitchie Torres to sing a Wonderful Christmas Time!" Surprisingly people cheered as I waved and smiled big. An adorable little girl in the very front was cheering wildly until her mom stopped her and gave me a cold glare...okay then.

The beginning notes of the song began to play as I entered performance mode, making sure to hit every note perfectly and not forget the lyrics. I was hoping my performance is on the level of Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, and even Connect Three. Those were some pretty high expectations.

"Simply having a wonderful christmas time," I ended with a smile as everyone yelled and clapped and screamed for me. Maybe celebrity life ain't so bad.

"Oh Miss Torres. There has been a change of plans with the floats. You will no longer be riding with Connect Three," a petite little woman stated, dragging me in the opposite direction I was heading in. She dragged me to the front, towards the biggest float with an american flag waving from it.

"Wait, why is this my float?" I asked but the woman didn't answer and instead just pushed me towards the stairs so I could get on. Crazy little woman.  
>I climbed the wooden stairs, keeping my head straight so I wouldn't fall. When I reached the top I wanted to kill someone. Guess who's also on this float?<br>President Steve Torres and First Lady Connie Torres. Are you serious? I would rather just not be in the parade.


	31. Chapter 30

_Arranged Love_

"Well its obviously a small world," Connie started with that big fake smile of hers as I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously," I harshly spat before turning around and going back down the stairs, only to be stopped halfway by a man in a black suit.

"Ms. Torres, if you could please return to-"

"Shane's float...I wanna ride on Shane's float," I stated. This man is testing my patience. I don't care who he is or who he thinks he is but there is no way that I'm gonna sit through a whole parade with the people that disowned me.

_Congratulations Mitchie,_ I thought as the parade moved along and I tried to keep a smile on my face, _Its that determined attitude that has you sitting right next to your parents._

"Your outfit choice is interesting," Connie said as I looked down at the blue blazer and black skinny jeans I was wearing. Can she not see that I don't want to talk to her or...?

"And your choice of face is interesting," I snapped, waving at a little girl that we were passing.

"That didn't make an ounce of sense" Connie replied as I growled under my breath.

"It didn't have to. You disowned me, remember? So stop trying to make conversation and wave. Oh but make sure you don't wave at the teen moms since you obviously hate them," I smiled through clenched teeth as Connie looked forward and Steve cleared his throat.

"We all know you wanna say something President Torres. Go ahead while we're all together, this isn't gonna happen again," I sarcastically encouraged, flipping my curls over my shoulder.

"You are such a little spoiled bitch and I can not believe that I raised you as my daughter. You don't deserve a thing in life and I hope that child of yours gets its cord stuck around its neck so it can die and you finally come to your senses," my palms started to sweat as my mouth dried out and a tear rolled down my cheek. How could someone be so cruel, someone who's supposed to love you and care for you wish for their own blood to die?

"Fuck you," I sneered before standing up and marching towards the stairs before I could do something embarrassing like cry on national television. I don't care who's looking at me, I just want to get out of here. I carefully stepped down the stairs, timing hitting the floor the right way since we were still moving. I shakily jumped to the cement, avoiding the looks from the public as I jogged back to the main venue so I could go home.

I lost track of time when I finally made it home. Shane had called, emailed, texted, tweeted, and skyped me a million times but I had finally turned off my phone and just let all of my emotions out. I hate my parents so much that it pumps in my blood and flows through my body. I made a promise to myself and my baby that I would be the best mother possible for his/her whole life.

I slid into the hot water of the bath tub that spilled over with bubbles, letting the hotness loosen up my muscles and make me forget about all my troubles.

"Mitchie...are you in there?" Shane was here. It seemed like it took him forever to get here but then again, he didn't hop off of a float in the middle of a parade.

"Yeah" My voice sounded scratchy and gross and I took a deep breath as Shane shyly walked through the door, sitting with his back against the wall as he looked at me.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened earlier? I mean, I heard your parents were-"

"They're not my parents," I harshly cut him off, giving him a cold glare, "and I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we need to talk about it," I looked right into his beautiful hazel eyes and saw them filled with nothing but love and care. I know Shane is just trying to take care of me but I don't need that right now.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I'm fine with keeping it in my brain," I answered, twirling my fingers in the light bubbles, avoiding eye contact with Shane. I really wanna just open up to him but I feel like the only person that I was fully able to open up to is dead.

"You keep everything bottled up inside and one day you're just gonna explode," Shane sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned back into the tub.

"Thank you for the psycho analysis, Dr. Shane. Let's just talk about something like...baby names," I suggested, hoping he would go along with my subject change.

"Fine but...how long have you been in here?" Shane asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's talk about it in the room. This is um, kinda awkward," Shane said, standing up and fiddling with his pants while he left the bathroom. I chuckled and stood up, draining the water and drying off with a towel before slipping on my short silk robe and entering our bedroom.

"So for a boy I like Caden," Shane said as I narrowed my eyes and sat next to him on the couch, laying my head on his lap.

"Have you been talking to Caitlyn?" I asked as Shane chuckled.

"Fine, for a boy I like...Nicholas," Shane suggested instead as I nodded.

"Nicholas Alexender Gray has a nice ring to it," I said with a smile, drawing circles on my belly.

"Why Alexander?" Shane questioned, combing his fingers through my damp hair.

"I love the name Alex," I gushed with a smile as Shane just shook his head at me.

"Okay...so for a girl I love the names Harmony and Melody," Shane said as I smiled to myself. He's the harmony to my melody.

"I like Harmony...it just kinda flows off your tongue. And we can break the curse of Hollywood children having weird names," I said as Shane smiled and kissed my forehead, nodding his head yes.

"Or we could name her Ella," my throat clenched at her name but I didn't let it show.

"Why?" I asked, swallowing back my sadness.

"I know how much you loved her and what she meant to you and if you're happy then I'm happy," Shane explained, running his fingers along my scalp as I shivered at the feeling.

"It'll be awkward if her first name is Ella. So why don't we do Harmony Isabella Gray or Harmony Ella Gray?" It'd be awkward if I had a daughter that had my eyes meaning she would have Ella's eyes, that's named Ella. I would probably break down every time I see her.

"Compromise, we're gonna be good at this marriage thing," I giggled at his little comment. "And Harmony Isabella Gray is a beautiful name."

His hand touched mine over my stomach and we just lay there in perfect peace as I tried to forget everything else that had happened today and just focused on this special moment with Shane and my unborn baby.

*Arranged Love*

"They flew all the way out to NYC to see me and they've replaced Zanessa in the rain of cute couples. Everybody, Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey!" Ellen announced as everyone cheered. Shane and I walked out hand in hand to This Is Me as I continued to wave and Shane looked over at Ellen with a smile.

"I'm looking at the two of you and thinking, damn your kid is gonna have some good hair! Your baby is gonna be born into one of those John Freda commercials," Ellen complimented as I giggled and everyone laughed.

"It'll probably be like naturally curly cause Shane's is but you can't tell cause of all the time he used to spend straightening it," people laughed at this as Shane playfully nudged me and I nudged him back.

"You two are just adorable together. I especially loved Mitchie, when your hair was black and you guys would stand side by side and smile, even though he's so much taller than you. You guys just look amazing together," Ellen gushed as I smiled and Shane finally talked.

"Thanks, I thought she looked amazing with the black hair but I guess she wanted a change and its hard to change a woman's mind so..." Ellen and I laughed as Shane shrugged and I looked over at him.

"Do you not like my hair now? Don't I look like i've been like...kissed by the sun?" I joked with a smile as Shane leaned forward and caught my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Now it looks like you've been kissed by me," the audience awed and clapped as I giggled and wiped my lipgloss from his lips.

"So I forgot my manners...how are you two?" Ellen asked as we both looked eachother then at her.

"We're great!" We both answered at the both time as Ella smiled.

"So I have to get right to business because on daytime television they time everything so...first let's start with the rumor about Mitchie and her parents. What's happening between you guys?"

"I uh, I used to respect Connie and Steve so much but any respect I have for them has just been lost. Like I don't want to say what the problem is but some things have been said to me that you should never say to your child and i've been taking it to heart, not only because I am pregnant but also because they used to be the most important people in my life and now they're just...not," I explained through clenched teeth. I didn't want to blurt out to the whole world that I had been disowned even though I should and have Steve impeached.

"Awkward conversation, time to change the subject," Ellen joked as I lightly smiled, "what'd you get each other for Christmas?"

"I bought her a car," Shane answered like it was absolutely nothing. The women in the audience cheered as I blushed.

"What kind of car?"

"Um...a really nice car that starts with an M," I giggled as Ellen nodded along.

"I bought him a watch," I said embarrassed that my gift would never amount to his. Mercedes arent cheap.

"Well we all know who wins in the gift giving catergory," Ellen said loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"He gets my love everyday and will get a child with amazing hair. I think he should be pretty satisfied," I answered as Shane wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me so close that I was almost sitting on him.

"I'm satisfied," Shane huskily said as the audience giggled.

"So whats in the future for you guys?"

"Well we're getting married next month and then we have the baby to look forward to and Mitchie's music career. I think we're gonna spend a lot of time just getting to know each other more personally," Shane answered as I turned and looked at him.

"I think we know each other enough"

"Well like on a more private and personal level"

"Shane, I've heard you fart before. It does not get anymore personal than that," the audience laughed and clapped and cheered as the show closed but Shane and I stayed on our position on the couch, not wanting to move out of each other's arms.

**YOLO. i didnt put this at the front cuz like...yeah. the gender is the next chapter...mostly cuz i cant figure out how to check the polls. this chapter was just advancing mitchie and shanes relationship cuz they were moving kinda slow. welll...dance moms is on so like...bai.**


	32. Chapter 31

**I updated my phone and its a windows phone which means I can type documents on here! Isn't that cool(: well you seem to be enjoying the story so like...LEGGO.**

Arranged Love

New Years was so much fun with Nate, Jason, and Shane. I actually spent a majority of the time with Nate because Shane and Jason were running around the whole city but Nate is actually really fun to be with. We even convinced this old couple that we were twins in New York for vacation. And Times Square on New Years was the best! Connect Three sang right before the ball dropped and then instead of watching the ball drop, everyone decided to watch Shane and I kiss. It was like we were put on the Kiss Cam.

Shane had some stupid celebrity baseball game he had to go to and for some reason I just had to be there. After that, we're going to the doctor's office for another check up. I really wanna know if I'm having Harmony or Nicholas but I still have to wait two months.

"I just think it's cheesy for me to be wearing your jersey," I stated, sliding the pair of dark wash skinny jeans up my legs with much difficulty. I love wearing skinny jeans but I hate putting them on.

"You should be honored that you get to wear my jersey. No other girl has had that privilege," Shane stated cockily as I popped my head out of my closet just to roll my eyes at him.

"You are so cocky and sometimes its just not cute," I said with a smile, stepping out in a long sleeve blue shirt. It was unusually cold today in LA so I was dressing for the weather.

"Here," he slid the jersey over my head and helped me put my arms through it as it fell all the way down to my thighs. Go figure, since he has about 6 inches over me.

"This is like a dress," I stated, going to the bathroom to fix my hair. In New York, Shane had somehow convinced me to dye my hair black again so I was back to black. I'm gonna settle with this hair color because if my hair falls out, I will kill Shane.

"Its look good on you. You're gonna make everyone jealous," I gave him one of my famous looks while braiding my hair into a side fishtail, leaving loose pieces out to frame my face.

"Is there a purpose behind this game?" I asked as we drove up to the stadium. Nate was playing too and Caitlyn was wearing his jersey along with a whole bunch of other celebrities and their girlfriends.

"Naw, its just to have a bit of fun," sports aren't fun to me but Shane does look good in his blue and white uniform.

I leaned down to fix my socks inside of my white Uggs. I know you're not supposed to wear socks with Uggs but I have to or I feel weird.

"Okay well we can't hang for long. We've got a doctors appointment, don't forget," I warned, sliding out of the car and waiting for him to grab his bag. "And since you dragged me here, i expect you to win," I stated, shortly pecking his lips before walking in front of him towards the stands while he went wherever he had to go.

Halfway through the game, I was cheering Shane on because his team was winning. I smiled when he turned and winked at me before striking another player out, causing everyone to switch.

"Mitch, you want some of my popcorn?" I twisted to face Caitlyn, causing a sharp pain to shoot up my side. I grasped it and leaned forward, it hurt to breathe and the pain won't stop.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Caitlyn patted my back as stars began to sparkle before my eyes as the pain intensified and shot up both of my sides.

"Ouch," I gasped, the pain causing me to cripple down to the filthy floor, clutching my stomach as my eyes fluttered.

"Can someone get some help?" Caitlyn sounded so far away and I could feel movement around me but none of it mattered as the world got swallowed into a deep black hole.

"And will this effect anything with the pregnancy?" as soon as I could hear, I heard Shane's quiet voice. I swallowed, the taste of cotton in my mouth as I squeezed my side. There was an IV in my hand but I was still in Shane's jersey.

"Shane," I mumbled, turning to face him causing him to turn away from the doctor and kneel down next to me.

"You scared the whole stadium," Shane started, pushing my hair away from my forehead, soothing my pounding head. My joints hurt and its hurt to even breathe.  
>"What happened?" I asked, twisting my fingers into his hair as he looked down.<p>

"Ms. Torres, you have fibromyalgia," Dr. Martinez said solemnly as I squinted my eyes at him. What the heck is that?

"Its a disease that causes stroke like symptoms and migraines and sharp pains in your abdomen and thighs and a list of other body parts. It can be soothed with physical therapy and massages but your pregnancy is now considered high risk," Dr. Martinez explained as my eyes widened and Shane clutched my hand.

"High risk meaning...?"

"There's a 50% chance that you or the baby might not make it through this pregnancy," he stated as the world stopped. What did I do in life to deserve this?

*Arranged Love*

I picked up my phone as it rang the next day right before I was gonna take my prenatal pills. Distractions, distractions. Dr. Martinez told me to drink tea and stay stress free so that I could keep the baby out of danger and help the pains I was experiencing.

"Hello?" I answered, setting the bottle down and going to the kitchen to warm up my green tea.

"So I hear we're uninvited to the wedding?" of course, its Connie fucking Torres who thinks that she can still just call me whenever she wants to. So much for a stress free pregnancy.

"I wasn't aware you still watched my interviews and yes you are. I don't believe I stuttered on national television," I need to block her number.

"We're gonna be there Michelle," Connie stated as I rolled my eyes and poured the tea into the mug. I actually really hate tea but I'd like to make it through this pregnancy so..  
>"First of all, its Mitchie and second of all, no you fucking won't. I swear to God, if you guys show up I will have security drag your old asses right out the front door. Oh and third, go to hell," with that I hung up the phone and turned it off, going back upstairs to sleep for a few hours. I lost my appetite.<p>

The next day Shane and I had to pick out place settings for the reception. He begged his mom not to make him go but she wasn't budging. I don't wanna go either. They're place settings, its not like the guests are gonna cherish them forever.

"I really don't feel like doing this," I whined, looking across the street at the small wedding shop squeezed in between two stores on Rodeo Drive.

"I don't either," Shane complained rolling his eyes at the thought of having to spend hours just to pick out wedding stuff.

"Lets go to sleep," I suggested, climbing over to him so I was straddling him, my back slightly digging into the leather steering wheel. Another sharp white pain shot through my body but I clenched my teeth and ignored it.

"My mom is gonna come out here and go crazy if she sees us sleeping," Shane said as I just yawned and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Are you okay...I mean with the pain and everything? You look like you're hurting."

"It just hurts when I'm in the wrong position or when I'm moving too much," I lied, moving around so I could get comfortable. It hurts all the time I just don't want Shane to worry about it.

"Mitchie, I-" Shane was interrupted by a knocking on our window, causing me to groan and look up only to see Caitlyn with a smirk on her face.

Shane rolled down the window and narrowed his eyes at her. It seemed like he was about to say something important.

"Hey lovebirds, the head eagle sent me out here to get you," Caitlyn joked as I turned my head so I didn't have to see her.

"Go away," I moaned, shutting my eyes. My voice has been so hoarse lately that I can't even record any songs like I want to. Its just because of my stupid morning sickness. Pregnancy just tears you up...

"Don't be that way, lets go," Caitlyn demanded, opening the door causing me to climb off of Shane's lap and slip out of the car.

"Thanks a lot Caitlyn," Shane muttered, sauntering towards the building as I gave Caitlyn a glare.

Two weeks later...one day till the wedding...

"When you guys walk out, can you please make sure you're smiling?" I rolled my eyes at Denise's request. That's just common sense to smile when you're walking down the aisle at a wedding.

Its the rehearsal dinner and Shane isn't even here. In fact, ever since we picked out our place settings, he's been acting odd. Every time we talk he acts like he's about to say something important but then he backs down and stays silent.

"Mitchie, have you talked to your finacee?" Sara asked as i shrugged and tried calling him again.

"His phone is going straight to voicemail," I answered, swishing the apple cider that only I had been given around in my flute. Illegal pregnant women aren't allowed to drink.

"You're his fiancee, shouldn't you know where he is?" the girl that was talking to me was mixed with wildly wavy hair and I had no idea who she is. Is she even in the wedding party?

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned as Caitlyn nudged me for being rude. But can you blame me? I really don't like this girl's attitude.

"A friend of Shane's," Denise promptly answered as I rolled my eyes in distaste.

"Aren't we all?" I looked directly at the girl who just smirked at me then looked away. Ugh, I do not need this right now.

I heard the front door open and close at about 11 and I rubbed my eyes, tugging down on one of Shane's tee shirts that hung off my body as I tiptoed to the foyer.

"No, she's fine," pause. "She's there, I made sure of it...yeah okay," deep breath. "Nice seeing you again too."

"Shane," I whispered as he hung up the phone and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you still doing up?" Shane asked as I looked him over and scratched my hair.

"I was just um...waiting on you. Where were you? You missed the rehearsal dinner and you wouldn't answer the phone," I felt slightly intimidated by his stare, stumbling over my own words as they tumbled out of my mouth.

"Its none of your business. I'll meet you down the aisle tomorrow," Shane said dismissively as I just nodded and let him harshly breeze past me. He's obviously keeping something from me...and I don't want to get married with secrets.

I followed him up the stairs, twisting my ponytail in between my fingers as he stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed as I did the same, turning to look at him.

"Shane...are you happy that you're marrying me?" I insecurely questioned causing him to sigh and tiredly rub his eyes.

"Mitch, I really can't picture getting married to anyone else," Shane said, placing a calloused hand under my shirt on top of my stomach, causing my insides to heat up.

"Damn hormones," I sighed, enjoying the feeling of Shane's hand massaging my side. I didn't know being pregnant made you so horny.

"Isn't it those damn hormones that blessed us with a baby in the first place?" Shane mocked me as he moved closer, his cool breath pouring over my face.  
>Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and caught his lips in between mine, biting down hard on his bottom one before slipping my tongue into between his lips, our tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths. His hand moved down, gently squeezing the inside of my thigh causing me to squeal inside his mouth and throw one leg over his body, moving so I was straddling him.<p>

"You're gonna have to put up with my hormones for the next six months so you should get used to it," I murmured against his lips, running my nails up and down his toned torso.

"I don't think that should be much of a problem, wifey," Shane purred as I giggled and connected our lips again.  
>I liked being called his "wifey".<p>

"Shane, we're getting married tomorrow. No more secrets, okay?" I compromised, knotting my hands into his short hair.

"No more secrets," he promised before connecting our lips again and rubbing my sides.

_No more secrets..._

**If this chapter confused you, you'll get it next chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding then hopefully I'll be starting the sequel! YAY. Next chapter is full of surprises. Well bye. Please review and tell me what you think is gonna happen tomorrow!**


	33. Chapter 32

I'm writing this one and like I didn't even upload the other one yet so like...yeh. And im sorry about the messed up layout or whatever. I got my laptop taken away so I can only do this via phone. Parents, can't live with them, can't live without them. -_- oh and listen to Head Over Heels by Robyn Johnson during this chapter...it was on Dance Moms. Just keep it on repeat :P

Arranged Love: WEDDING

You Are Cordially Invited to the Ceremony joining Shane Adam Gray and Michelle Marie Torres in Holy Matrimony on Saturday, January 19th, 2013. Please join us in Napa, California at the Gateway Wine Vineyard for the wedding and formal reception at 2:00 pm.

Some people laugh at their wedding. Some people cry at their wedding. Some people scream at their wedding. I however, have no idea what to do. This day has gone by so fast. I've let people whisk me out of my house and to the spa at the venue. My hair has been yanked and brushed and combed and curled. My face has been mosturized and plastered with "light" make up to make it seem as if I had slept last night. And the whole day, I haven't smiled once. Yet its my wedding day.

"Time to get into your dress!" Denise exclaimed, unzipping the large white garment bag that had been driven here in a separate car. I stripped out of my robeu, leaving me in nothing but a lacy strapless bra with a matching thong and the blue garter that Danielle had slung at me.

"I know I'm not your mother but is it okay if I help you put it on?" Denise asked with tears in her eyes so I just nodded and let her help me slide it up my body and tie it up in the back. I sucked in my stomach just a bit and could barely breathe when the back was finally properly tied.  
>"Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone," finally...just some peace and serenity.<p>

When I didn't say anything and just continued to stare at myself in the mirror, Denise left and I finally broke down. I'm just now realizing how much I really don't want to get married. I really don't want to give my life away. I don't have everything together and there's just this giant space between Shane and I of things we don't say to each other that I just...cant do this.

I choked on a sob and sat down on the bed behind me, clutching my stomach as I tried to stop the tears from leaving my eyes. Everyone put in so much effort to make me look beautiful and I didn't want to selfishly ruin it.

There was a knock at the door and I swallowed deeply before allowing the person to come in.

"Shane?" I stood and wiped underneath my eyes, smoothing down the skirt of my dress as i took him in.

His hair was disheveled purposely in that sexy, it needs to look like this effortless way. His suit was crisp and black with a lilac bow tie that matched my dress. His shoes were shiny and smelled of fresh leather and design. And he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the earth.

"I've been going insane keeping this from you," Shane started, knotting his fingers into his hair as he stepped towards me. Anyone who didn't know him would've thought he looked crazy but I knew he was just stressed.

"Shane, we're not supposed to see each other. Your mom..." I trailed off as he looked at me with the biggest smile and gently grabbed both of my hands in his.

"I wish they hadn't put so much make up on you. You are so naturally beautiful," Shane said softly, wiping away any tears I had missed. He pressed his forehead against mine, our breath colliding against each other as my heart thumped loudly against my chest.

"What did you want to tell me? i asked as his cool fingertips brushed across my cheek.

"I'm ready...to spend every second of every minute of every hour of every day with you. You changed me into that guy that everyone missed so much. I know you don't realize it but you changed me back into me. So, Michelle Marie Torres, I love you. With every fiber of my being, all the way to the moon and back, I'd catch a falling star for you. I love you Mitchie," Shane gushed as a huge smile graced my face and i looked into his sparkling eyes. This time, he really isn't lying.

"It took you long enough baby," I joked, knotting my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I realized about two weeks ago, when we were coming back from your parents house. You are the strongest girl I have ever met...even if you do keep it all bottled up," Shane said with a smile as I giggled.

"Ask me again. Ask me to marry you again," I whispered, bringing my face even closer to his.

"Michelle Marie Torres," he didn't even have to get down on one knee, "I love you with everything I have and everything I don't have. Please do me the honor of being my wife," Shane asked as I laughed and nodded before smashing my lips against his, my body sparking with fire as chills ran up and down my spine just from him touching me.

Now I'm ready.

*No one POV*

The bridesmaids flowed down the aisle outside in the rose garden one by one with the groomsmen. Their dresses are held up by one jeweled strap and flowed down to the floor in a curtain of purple fabric. The flower girl danced down the aisle, sprinkling lilacs down the aisle in her adorable little strapless lilac dress, the whole top sparkling with real diamonds. Canopies of lilacs hung from the tent and filled the whole garden with a heavenly scent as the wedding march began and the whole congregation stood, turning to see the young bride walk down the aisle.

Her blushing face was hidden by a thin veil but you could see her darkly colored curls cascading down her back and swishing with each movement. Her dress was a white corset completely covered in Swarovski diamonds and lilac jewels. A lilac ribbon was wrapped around her waist where the corset ended, identifying the original dress as Vera Wang. Her skirt was tulle and princess like, puffing out and gracing the very tips of her toes. She was accompanied by no one but the confidence oozed from her as she finally made it down the aisle to her fiancee, the one who loved her. Anyone could see just by the way that the looked at each other that they were in love.

Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist, taking in her unique scent of honey and lilac and sandalwood. She smiled up at him through the veil which he remembered he was supposed to remove from her face. With both hands, he gently lifted the veil from the front of her face and place it behind her head.

"Hi," she greeted with her face eating smile as he took both of her hands in his.

"Hi," Shane replied, joyous at the fact that her parents indeed hadn't showed up and that he was marrying the breath taking girl in front of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to witness the marriage of Shane Adam Gray and Michelle Marie Torres in Christ as one..."

Mitchie zoned as the preacher went on and on about marriage. All she could do was control herself from pouncing on Shane right then and there in front of all their guests. He loves her, he really truly loves her. She had even stopped wearing colored contacts just so he could see her real eye color today. His eyes looked especially green today as he gazed down at her with nothing but love and a hint of lust.

It clicked on her mind that this was all arranged and she began to panic. Were they even going to have a real honeymoon or were they just going to go back home and continue on with their lives?

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher had a storybook voice. This is always the part during a wedding where everyone held their breath. Especially Mitchie.

"We object!" two girly voices exclaimed as Mitchie growled. Everything is finally perfect and two people still have the audacity to object?

The two girls stepped out into the aisle and Mitchie's face turned red with anger at who it was. One of the girls was a leggy blonde with the name Tess Tyler and the other was the mixed girl from yesterday with the wild curls that had given her the attitude.

She heard someone in the front row mutter 'dear God' as she looked at Shane, noticing his jaw lock as he glared at the mixed girl. What is going on?

"Why?" Mitchie asked, narrowing her eyes at Tess who had boldly walked up the aisle, pulling the girl along with her.

"Its not so much my objection. I would just hate for you to get married when Shane already has another family," Tess started with a smirk as Shane emitted a groan.

"Tess, shut up," he snapped but the girl with the wavy hair smacked him across the face.

"Shane you can't get married!" the girl exclaimed as Mitchie grew impatient.

"And why the hell not?" she could care less if she was in the presence of a preacher, these girls were messing up her wedding.

"We have a daughter together. Her name is Siri and if Shane gets married, then he won't be able to spend the proper amount of time with her. She's only two!" the girl explained as Mitchie felt her stomach churn at the answer. She was lying. She had to be lying. There was no way on this green earth that Shane had a love child.

"Peggy..."

"Peggy, you're lying okay. You're a liar! Shane doesn't have a daughter, I'm the only one with his child! Right Shane?" Mitchie looked over at him but his face was expressionless. "Right Shane?"

"I can prove it to you," Peggy turned around, meeting the disapproving eyes of the guests, calling the name 'Siri' until a little girl with tan toned skin showed up at her side.

Mitchie gasped as she bent down and recognized the hazel eyes that she had fell in love with on the little girl. The hazel eyes that flickered with green and blue when turned a certain way. The girl not only had his eyes but also his dark brown almost black curls on her head that reached down to her shoulders.

"Shane," Mitchie whimpered, standing back up and meeting his eyes. But he didn't even deny it. All he did was try and soothingly comfort her but Mitchie pushed him away. She wiped underneath her eyes, glaring at Shane, Tess, Peggy, and even Siri, even though it wasn't her fault.

"No more secrets right? I love you right? Shane...how could you?" With those parting words, Mitchie threw her bouquet of lilacs at him, finding herself picking up the skirt of her dress, speed walking down the aisle and running out of the vineyard. She thanked God that she had driven her car down here as she choked on her tears, opening the car door and snatching her keys put of the cup holder. She sniffled as she realized that a white Cadillac was in front her with a "Just Married" sign in the window. She clutched her stomach before sticking the key in the ignition and driving away, never knowing that a heart could actually break...until now.

Did you guys seriously think that I would let them happily get married? Haha. Bet ya didn't see that coming(; I think people are still mad cuz Mitchie is still pregnant cuz I haven't been getting that many reviews...but whatever(: THANK YOU.


	34. Chapter 33

I lied about there only being two more chapters left...

Arranged Love

Mitchie Torres pushed her sunglasses even farther up her nose, popping her hood on to make sure that no one could see her as she waited for her flight to be called. After nearly crashing her car on the way back to the house, she had changed into some sweats and drove straight to the airport with nothing but her driver's license and her credit card. She purposely left her phone back in Napa so no one could bother her.

"Flight 6999 to Washington DC now boarding," Mitchie sighed before standing up and making her way towards the plane, wiping away any tears that had escaped her eyes. Crying meant weakness and she was not weak. She was gonna get through this.

She boarded the plane and sat in her first class seat, leaning her head against the window as she buckled her seat belt.

A love child...Shane had a fucking love child. She didn't know why she was so torn over it when it happened before they even really knew each other but Shane never told her about it. That's where he had been during the rehearsal dinner and Peggy was the one that he had been talking to the night before their wedding. He loves her yet he couldn't tell her that he had a love child. They were gonna have a baby together yet Shane already has one. Her heart clenched as the plane took off. She couldn't even properly breathe. She wanted to yell and scream and cry about everything. Because it may be an arranged marriage but Mitchie was just so fucking in love with him that it hurt...

Shane wanted to kill Peggy and Tess but he had been taught to never hit a woman...even if that woman just told his whole family and most of his friends and most importantly, the love of his life, that he had a two year old daughter that he just found out about two weeks ago. He couldn't even bring himself to be worried about that now. He was worried about Mitchie. She was pregnant and now no one knows where she is. Mitchie has been dealing with a lot lately and this is probably just the icing on the cake.

"Well since our bride has left the premisices, the wedding has been cancelled. I apologize on behalf of my son," his mom announced through clenched teeth. His mother already knew about it which is one of the reasons why she had suggested this arranged marriage in the first place. Get committed to America's sweetheart and everyone would forget the scandal that was him having a love child. Of course no one else knew...until now.

People began to leave but Shane stood frozen. Tess smirked in triumph and Peggy picked up Siri, causing Shane's blood to boil.

"I want a DNA test on her. And I never want to see either of you again," Shane snarled as Tess snickered.

"Don't come crying to me when Mitchie doesn't take you back," Tess sneered before turning and leaving with the rest of the guests. Peggy looked at Shane with apologetic eyes as Shane just stared her down.

"Well its hard to stay away from you when you're the father of my child," Peggy stated as Shane shook his head.

"Get a DNA test. If it comes back negative, I will fucking sue you for everything you have," Shane threatened before pushing through the guests so he could find Mitchie.

Mitchie's warm fingertips traced the carved letters on the tomb stone, tears trailing down her cheeks and splashing onto the cold ground.

"You were my safety net. If you were here, I just know that everything would be so much better than it is now," Mitchie whimpered, tracing over the name Isabella, biting down hard on her lip.

"Shane finally admitted he loves me but guess what? He already has a daughter. Fan fucking tastic isn't it?" Mitchie questioned bitterly, tugging her hair behind her ears.

"I hate having a one sided conversation but I have to get this out. We decided on baby names. If it's a girl her name will be Harmony Isabella and if it's a boy, his name will be Nicholas Alexander. He came up with the idea to have the girl named after you," it hurt to even say his name.

"I know you would've loved being an aunt...I know that my baby would've loved you to death. I love you to death, Ella. You will always be my best friend," she cried, hugging herself as she choked on the sobs ripping out of her throat.

She knew if anyone saw her now, they would think she had a mental illness but she didn't care. She carefully laid down on Ella's grave, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold.

"I wish you weren't dead. You kept everything together," Mitchie murmured before shutting her eyes and drifting away into the peaceful world of sleep.

"Shane, if we don't find her I will kill you and then dance on your grave," Caitlyn threatened as Shane wildly drove through LA, thinking of all the places Mitchie could possibly be.

"I wanna find her just as much as you do! Not only am I in love with her but she is carrying my child," Shane roared, turning swiftly as Caitlyn murmured something under her breath and turned up the radio. The emotions in the car were heavy, they both just wanted to find Mitchie.

"And next we have Happy by European singer, Leona Lewis," Shane slammed on the breaks as the beginning lyrics started to play. He didn't notice the cars honking at him as he had stopped on the middle of the road or Caitlyn screaming at him. Because in that moment, he realized where Mitchie was.

Abandoning Caitlyn, Shane had taken the first flight to DC, hoping and praying that Mitchie was there and that he wasn't just being stupid. If she had just given him time to explain what had happened, he wouldn't have to fly across the country to find his runaway bride. He had made a stupid mistake and he didn't even know if Siri was really his. Peggy hung with the likes of Tess which meant that she was in the rain of being a whore.

Mitchie's face before she ran off literally broke him inside. He never meant to hurt her and he finally admitted that he loves her and now all of this happens. Its like they can't have a stable relationship for more than a month without someone ruining it.

"Please buckle your seat belts, the plane is landing," Shane buckled his seat belt and looked down at his phone, hoping for a call or a text or anything from Mitchie. It was killing him inside that Mitchie was all alone hurting inside all because of him.

After renting a car and getting lost in the city, Shane finally found his destination. He pulled right next to the grass and ran out of the car, running until he found the grave he was looking for. And who he was looking for. There the love of his life was, hunched on the grass shivering wildly with one hand on Ella's tomb stone. His heart broke and he kneeled down next to her, taking off his sweatshirt and wrapping her in it before picking her up and clutching her frigid body to his chest.

"Mitch, please wake up," no response. He carried her back to his small car, laying her in the backseat and planting a kiss on her forehead before going to the driver's seat and starting the car, turning the heat on full blast.

He programmed the Four Seasons into the navigator and followed the direction, checking back on Mitchie every once in a while. She looked so pale and lifeless and there was no color in her cheeks. How long had she been out there?

Shane pulled into the hotel, grabbing his overnight bag and Mitchie before entering the hotel. The manager at the desk raised his eyebrow but Shane brushed him off, fumbling in his pocket for his credit card.

"I need a suite on the very top floor with the most privacy you can get," Shane demanded, slamming his card and his license on the counter and shifting Mitchie in his arms. She made an adorable snorting noise but then fell limp in his arms again.

The man handed him the key with an awkward smile and Shane took off to the elevator, riding to the top floor while trying to keep Mitchie warm. The elevator dinged and he stepped out, searching for their room number before opening the door and setting his bag on the ground. He didn't even have time to take in how luxurious the room was, instead he immediately went to the bedroom and tucked Mitchie under the covers, sliding in with her as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. This is how it should be...

"Harmony, come here!" I called to my two year old daughter, opening my arms so that I could give her a hug.  
>"Momma, why are you in such a good mood?" Harmony questioned, wrapping her arms around my neck and digging her head into my shoulder blade.<br>"Daddy's coming home today," I whispered in her ear, stroking her long mane of raven curls as she pulled away from me and placed two tiny dimpled hands on my cheeks.  
>"Weally?" Harmony asked with her wide smile that had been photocopied from me, her light green eyes twinkling with flecks of hazel.<br>"Really," I heard a car door slam and Harmony squealed as I picked her up and we headed to the front door of our lavishly decorated house, opening the door to see Shane go to the passenger door, grabbing someone's hands and helping them out. Is that Peggy?  
>"Momma, who's that?" Harmony asked, her eyebrows knitting together as Shane carried a four year old Siri towards us, holding onto Peggy's hand. My heart clenched as Shane kissed Peggy on the lips right in front of us and kissed Siri on her nose.<br>He looked towards me with a smirk and Harmony began to cry in my arms as my eyes watered and I just took in the image in front of me. Shane and I could try to be a family all we wanted but Siri and Peggy would always get in the way of that...

Mitchie woke up with a jolt, wiping her cheeks so the tears wouldn't dry on her face. She expected to be in the cold graveyard but instead she was in a comfortable bed that definitely wasn't hers, wrapped in someone's arms. She screeched, causing the person to wake up and look over at her. Tears came to her eyes as she realized who it was. Shane.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" Mitchie sprang from the bed, anger replacing her sadness as Shane stood up also, wearing nothing but boxers. Mitchie looked down at the baggy hoodie and sweatpants she was wearing. At least she was still clothed.

"Mitch, please let me explain..."

"Let you explain how you lied to me? Let you explain how my child isn't gonna be your first child? Let you explain why the hell you're even here?" Mitchie screamed, all the anger she felt towards him pouring out of her mouth. Pain shot up her sides but Mitchie just clutched her torso and tried her best to ignore it.

"Yes, let me fucking explain myself because you're such a stubborn ass that you don't wanna listen to anyone else's side of the story," Shane's voice raised and Mitchie lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. Why was he getting upset?

"Fine Shane, go on and explain. You have five minutes and then I'm out of here," she didn't have a clue where she would go but she couldn't stay with him any longer. She breathed through clenched teeth as the side of her stomach tightened causing her to suck in a deep breath, urging herself to ignore it.

"Where are you gonna go Mitch? We both signed a contract which means that we have to get married whether you like it or not. So sit down so we can fucking fix this," Shane demanded as Mitchie rolled her eyes. She was so tired of this.

"Fix what Shane? Our crumbling Relationship that was built upon lies and images and stupid contracts?" Mitchie yelled at him, narrowing her eyes into daggers to match his menacing glare. The fact that they were yelling at each other didn't help. Mitchie lowered herself to her knees, crying out as her sides tightened, making breathing a chore.

"Mitch, let me take you to the hospital," Shane moved to touch her but Mitchie slapped his hand away.

"You aren't allowed to touch me! It'll pass just keep on yelling at me. I don't care anymore," Mitchie spit through her teeth as Shane's face reddened in anger.

"Yes our relationship that we have worked our asses off to preserve. You are gonna sit your pretty little ass down on the bed so I can explain everything to you, from the beginning. No more lies or secrets or anything. Just the truth," Mitchie looked into his burning hazel eyes and reluctantly moved to sit on the bed, pushing him away when he tried to help her.

"It was some stupid one night stand back when I was dating Tess. We had fought with each other and I didn't know how to deal so I went to a club and got drunk. Peggy was there and I knew she was Tess's friend but that didn't matter to either of us so we went back to her place and I'm sure you know what happened. When we went to the doctor's office I saw Peggy there with Siri and that was the day I found out that Peggy believed Siri was my daughter. I was being stupid and believed her so I gave her a lot of money for the past two years that I haven't been there for Siri. Well when they spoke out at the wedding was when I realized how stupid I was for just giving Peggy money and not asking for a DNA test. So we're gonna get one done and if Siri is mine, I take full responsibility. And if not, I will spend every second of every day making it up to you because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you," Shane explained without giving Mitchie room to talk, in fear that she would blow up at him again.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this the night before the wedding? I wouldn't have been so mad at you if you would just trust me and tell me the truth," Mitchie admitted quietly, combing her fingers through her knotted hair. The pain had eased so she was comfortable to talk again.

"I just didn't.."

"Trust me," she finished, viciously rubbing at her watering eyes. "You just couldn't trust me."

"You can't trust me either. You never tell me about anything that is going on with you and I care and I want you to trust me," Shane said as Mitchie looked away from him. It wasn't her fault that she found it so hard to trust him.

"I want us to work. I want us to trust each other. Because I always forget this is arranged and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you," Mitchie said, pulling Shane down next to her on the bed.

"Lets start over. Clean slate. From now on, we tell each other everything. Starting right now," Shane suggested as Mitchie nodded her head.

"Its not gonna be that easy but I love you and I'm willing to make this work," Mitchie said quietly. "And my name is Mitchie."

"I love you," Shane said boldly, "and my name is Shane."

And then they died from a firework that shot into the hotel. Just kidding. Well...the sequel should be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Shane and Mitchie's adventure...until the sequel. Oh...gimme some sequel names. Thank you. I got nominated for an Indie CR Award...thanks guys(: xxxxxx 


End file.
